


Geliebte Orchidee

by kessM



Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [2]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:54:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28671099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Ganz alte FF – zur Archivierung auf AO3Verschlungene Wege führten Brad mit seiner geliebten Orchidee zusammen... was zu ihrer aller Freiheit führte^__^
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Fujimiya "Aya" Ran, Fujimiya Aya-chan/Tsukiyono Omi
Series: Ganz alte Geschichten - alles Anime [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix meins und Geld bekomme ich auch keins.
> 
> Zum Verständnis der Geschichte, braucht Ihr noch folgende Info:
> 
> ‚Weiss' weiß (tolles Wortspiel*g*) nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiss' kennt Aya nur unter Aya Fuji und nicht unter Fujimiya. 
> 
> "wörtliche Rede"  
> ‚Gedanken'  
> >Schu mischt sich ein<  
> [sollte es vorkommen, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung' ;-)

Prolog

Im Büro von Takatori.

Reiji stand am Panoramafenster.   
Beobachtete wie sich die Stadt immer mehr im Blutorange des Sonnenunterganges verfärbte. ‚So muss Rom ausgeschaut haben, als es brennend unterging.’

„Crawford!“

Angesprochener trat neben ihn: „Ja?“

„Setzt Fujimiya Intustries ein Ende.   
Der Alte schnüffelt zu viel. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser langjähriger ‚Geschäftspartner’ hinter unsere kleinen Geheimnisse kommt.“ Ein dreckiges Lachen folgte diesem Satz.

Crawford erwiderte lieber nichts darauf.  
Er wusste genau welche Geheimnisse Takatori meinte, z.B. dass sie die Konten der Fujimiya Int. für Schwarzgeld- Transaktionen und Geldwäscherei nutzten. Oder das sie den Heroin Import/Export über den Versand ihrer Partner abwickelten.   
Von den anderen Sachen ganz zu schweigen.

„Wenn ihr schon dabei seid, dann richtet es bitte so ein, dass 1. alle Beweise vernichtet werden und 2. die gesamte Familie ausgelöscht wird.“

Crawford fragte ruhig: „Auch die Kinder?“

„Natürlich! Vor allem die!  
Wir haben keine Zeit uns mit eventuell auftretenden Rachegefühlen auseinander zu setzen. ß will jetzt alles ins Rollen bringen.“

Crawford versuchte einzulenken und fragte leicht spöttisch: „Glauben sie tatsächlich, gerade DIE würden uns auf die Spur kommen?“

Takatori schnaubte: „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass der Junior seinen Alten bereits hervorragend vertritt. Sie dürfen auch nicht außer acht lassen, dass Junior die Bytes sozusagen bereits mit der Muttermilch aufgesogen hat. Der ist in Computerfragen ausgebuffter als sein alter Herr. Und das soll schon was heißen. Seine Schwester schlägt in dieselbe Kerbe wie ihr großer Bruder. Meiner Meinung nach könnten die Beiden uns erhebliche Schäden zufügen. Und wir wollen doch keine unnötigen Risiken eingehen- oder?“

Crawford verneinte leicht zögernd.  
Natürlich ist dieses Zögern Takatori nicht entgangen.   
Lachend meinte er, während er sich zum gehen umwandte: „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich beinah sagen, Sie versuchen zumindest die beiden Kinder zu retten.“  
Da Takatori bereits an der Tür war, konnte er nicht die leichte Blässe sehen, die sich auf das Gesicht seines Leibwächters niederlegte. 

Kaum hatte Takatori sein Büro verlassen, betrat durch eine Seitentür Schuldig den Raum. 

„Schuldig?“  
„Mmh?“  
„Wie kann ein Vater seinen eigenen Sohn opfern?“  
Mit dieser Frage hatte der Schönling ja nun überhaupt nicht gerechnet.   
Dem entsprechend aus dem Takt war er jetzt.   
Natürlich war ihm klar, dass Crawford auf die Entführung, vor einem halben Jahr, von Takatoris jüngsten, Mamuro, anspielte.

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Mamoru eigentlich der Sohn seines Bruders ist?“

Crawford winkte ab: „Ich weiß. Aber er hat den Kleinen 13 Jahre lang als seinen aufgezogen. Da muss doch irgendetwas vorhanden sein. Wenn schon keine väterlichen Gefühle, so dann doch zumindest irgendetwas anderes. Schließlich sind sie immer noch Onkel und Neffe.“

Schuldig zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Da ihm jedoch klar war, dass Braddy- Schätzchen- so nannte er ihn nur für sich, sonst wär er schon längst nicht mehr unter den Lebenden- eine Antwort erwartete, fragte er: „Vielleicht, wollte er seiner Frau nur eins auswischen??“

„Klar!“, schnaubte Crawford. „Ist ihm ja wunderbar gelungen. Sie hat sich ja, wie wir alle wissen, erhängt. Und der Kleine hat gerade so mit Müh und Not überlebt. Wir wissen beide, wo er jetzt ist.“

Schuldig nickte: „Aber das ist nicht unser Problem. Wir haben genug mit Reiji zu tun. Solltest du jedoch auf Nagi anspielen, so beruhige dich. Er verehrt dich und möchte dir zeigen, dass er auch zu etwas gut ist, außer als dir auf der Tasche zu liegen.“

Leise, mehr zu sich selbst als zu Schuldig: „Ja. Und durch diese Verehrung bekommt er Blut an seine Hände.“

Eine Weile herrschte gedrücktes Schweigen.

Dann hob Crawford die Hände an den Kopf und stürzte vornüber.   
Zum Glück stand er dicht vor dem Fenster, so dass er sich da mit seinem Oberkörper abstützen konnte.   
Besorgt sprang Schuldig zu seinem Leader. Legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, um ihm den Weg zurück zu erleichtern.   
Ein paar Sekunden später atmete Crawford einmal tief ein und aus. Und richtete sich mit Schuldigs Hilfe wieder auf: „Danke.“

Unsicher, ob sein Chef auch wirklich wieder allein auf den Beinen stehen konnte, trat Schuldig ein paar Schritte zurück: „Wieder alles klar?“   
Crawford nickte leicht.   
Immer noch verunsichert, hakte der Gedankencrack nach: „Es war aber schlimmer als sonst?“

Wieder nickte sein Boss nur.   
Dann holte er noch mal tief Luft und erteilte Schuldig seine Befehle:   
„Ihr werdet am Samstag zu schlagen. Mit einem Bombenattentat auf die Firma.“ 

Verwirrt meinte der Deutsche: „Ja, aber Samstag arbeitet Junior doch in diesem Cafe?! Und seine Schwester wird wie immer nach der Schule zu ihm und nicht in die Firma gehen. Und lautete der Befehl nicht die gesam...“

Kühl wurde er von seinem Leader unterbrochen: „Am Samstag steigt ein Big Deal. Das bedeutet, dass der Chef von Fujimiya Int. und seine Frau auf alle Fälle da sein werden.“

Mit eiskalten Augen drehte er sich zu Schuldig um: „Die Geschwister werden auf alle Fälle am Leben bleiben. Hast du das verstanden?“

Noch verwirrter und vor allem sprachlos konnte der Jüngere nur leicht nicken. Nachdem Crawford das registriert hatte, entließ er Schuldig.  
Bevor er jedoch den Raum verließ, hielt sein Leader ihn noch mal zurück:   
„’Weiß’ wird auch nicht getötet. Egal wie die Befehle von oben lauten.  
Ihr könnt sie quälen, verwunden, was auch immer, aber die Mitglieder von ‚Weiß’ werden NICHT getötet. Gib das weiter. Und entferne bitte noch das gerade laufende Band aus der Überwachungskamera und bringe es mir.“, schloss er mit einer Handbewegung auf die Kamera in einem versteckten Winkel des Raumes. 

Kaum war er allein, drehte er sich zum Schreibtisch um.   
Auf jenem stand ironischer Weise eine einzelne rote Orchidee.   
Bitter lächelnd nahm Crawford sie in die Hand, hob sie an seine Lippen und hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf ihre Blüten.

„Verzeih mir Ran. Mehr kann ich für dich im Moment nicht tun.“

Unbewusst verkrampften sich seine Finger um die unschuldige Blume.   
Ließen sie zu Boden fallen.  
Einsam lag sie auf dem Boden und harrte der hereinbrechenden Nacht.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Verständnis:   
>  ‚Weiß’ weiß nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiß’ kennt seinen Leader nur unter Aya Fuji und nicht unter Fujimiya.
> 
> „wörtliche Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu mischt sich ein<  
> [sollte es vorkommen, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)  
> ____________________________________________________________________________
> 
> Zweieinhalb Jahre später.   
> ß ist zerstört, Schwarz kreuzt Weiß’ Weg aber trotzdem immer wieder bei irgendwelchen Missionen. [von irgendwas müssen die vier schwarzen Schnuffels doch leben- ne? Oder hat das alles eine ganz andere Bedeutung??*zwinker*]   
> ach so, Persha lebt auch noch. Der hat den Bauchschuss damals gerade so überlebt, ahnt aber immer noch nicht, wen er sich da zum Mörder erzogen hat(Omi).

„Aya? Wo ist der Rest?“, fragte Manx verwirrt, als sie sah, dass der Rotschopf den Blumenladen nach den Wirren des Tages allein in Ordnung brachte.

Bevor er antwortete, fegte er noch den Rest Erde auf seine Schaufel und tat den Dreck dann in den Mülleimer:   
„Ken und Omi sind bei Freunden und Yohji sicherlich in irgendeinem Club.“, informierte er die Sekretärin ruhig. 

„Aber...“, etwas verloren wedelte sie mit einer Videokassette. „DAS muss heute noch erledigt werden.“

Gelassen nahm er ihr die Kassette ab und ging Richtung Besprechungsraum.   
Dort angekommen, legte er das Band ein. Hörte ihren Auftrag.   
Danach drehte er sich zu Manx um und meinte: „Das bekomm ich auch allein hin.“  
Sprach’s, ging in sein Zimmer sich umziehen und ließ eine sprachlose Manx zurück.

In seinem schwarzen Porsche beobachte Aya das Sterne- Hotel.   
Auf seinem Oberschenkeln ruhte ein nie in Serie gegangenen Laptop. Mit dem hatte er das Sicherheitssystem schon längst geknackt. Wusste, dank der inzwischen lahmgelegten Überwachungskameras im Gebäude, in welchem Raum sich das Opfer befand.

Er schmunzelte leicht: ‚Omi hätte dafür wieder mal die halbe Nacht gebraucht. Na ja, ich muss ihnen ja nicht auf die Nase binden, dass ich ebenfalls ein Computer-Freak, wie Yohji es so schön ausdrückt, bin.’ 

Er drückte auf eine Taste seines Laptops und verriegelte das Zimmer seines Opfers. Nur mit dem von ihm geänderten Zahlencode hatte man noch Zutritt. 

Lautlos glitt er ins Gebäude. Benutzte den Angestellten- Aufgang.   
Oben angekommen sicherte er erst mal die Seite des Flures, der vom Zimmereingang seines Opfers nicht einsichtig war.   
Vorsichtig spähte er dann um die Ecke. 

Und ihm blieb das Herz stehen.   
Die Wachen lagen nämlich bereits ausgeschaltet am Boden und Brad Crawford verzweifelte schier am Zahlen-Code.

„Verflucht! Nagi hatte doch gesagt, der Code sei 15268? Shit!“, fluchte der Schwarz- Leader unterdrückt. „Wie zum Henker soll ich ihn erledigen, wenn Nagi seine Arbeit nicht richtig erledigt?“

‚Wir scheinen dasselbe Ziel zu haben.’   
Aya überlegte krampfhaft was er jetzt machen sollte. Schließlich zuckte er resigniert mit den Schultern. ‚Ob ich nun heute oder morgen sterbe...’  
Und trat um die Ecke:

„Nagi hat seinen Job schon ordentlich erledigt. Ich habe den Code geändert.“

Verblüfft drehte sich Crawford um.  
Musste sich vergewissern, dass er sich nicht verhört hatte.  
‚Tatsächlich! Ran!’

Elegant ließ sich Aya neben ihm nieder und tippte schnell die geänderte Kombination ein. Bevor er jedoch die letzte Zahl eingab, meinte er: „Da wir mal wieder dasselbe Ziel haben, bin ich für einen vorrübergehenden Waffenstillstand. Nur solange, bis wir wieder aus dem Hotel raus sind.“

Der Mann neben ihm nickte lächelnd: „Einverstanden. Außerdem muss ja niemand erfahren, dass wir den Job gemeinsam erledigt haben. So kommt ihr zu euerm und wir zu unserem Geld.“

Als Einverständnis legte Aya seinen Finger auf die letzte Zahl und die Tür öffnete sich lautlos.

Doch wieder Erwarten, war das Opfer noch wach.   
Und eh sie sich’s versahen, hatte es eine Waffe in der Hand und drückte ab.   
Erwischte Aya an der Schulter. 

Stinksauer über die Verletzung setzte Aya zum Sprung an. Hob das Katana. Schlug zu. 

Bevor die Leiche jedoch umkippte, löste sich noch ein Schuss aus der Pistole und erwischte Aya diesmal über der Hüfte. Da der Treffer aus nächster Nähe war, ging die Kugel- zu Ayas zweifelhaften Glück- durch.

‚Scheiße’, war alles, was er noch denken konnte, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor und auf den Teppich sank.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Traumsequenz~~~~~~~~~~

Immer wieder sah er Aya’s blutbeschmierten Körper im Schutt liegen.   
Immer wieder spürte er seine Ohnmacht, da er nichts für sie tun konnte.   
Immer wieder sah er das grinsende Gesicht Schuldigs in der Sonne.

Spürte wie ihm seine kleine Schwester immer mehr durch die Finger ran.   
Sah sie in einer Eieruhr. In der unteren Hälfte. Der Sand, der von oben durchrieselte, drohte sie zu ersticken. Doch sie lag ruhig da. Rührte sich nicht.  
Und oben auf der Uhr saß Schuldig im Clownskostüm und lachte hämisch.

Immer wieder und wieder.

~~~~~~~~~~Traumsequenz Ende~~~~~~~~

„AYA!“  
Mit dem Namen seiner Schwester auf den Lippen schreckte er aus den dunkelsten Tiefen seiner Träume auf.   
Nur um gleich darauf mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen in die Kissen zurückzusinken. 

Seine Hand tastete nach seiner Schulter und Hüfte und fand sie sauber verbunden vor. 

Nachdem das geklärt war, schaute er sich um.   
Weder das Bett, noch das Zimmer kamen ihm bekannt vor.   
Beides war ihm absolut fremd.  
Aber die Zimmereinrichtung ließ nicht am exclusiven Geschmack des Besitzers zweifeln. 

‚Also bin ich auch nicht im Krankenhaus.’, schloss er ruhig.

Langsam erhob er sich.   
Als er seine Beine über den Bett- Rand gehievt hatte, hielt er kurz inne.   
Zum einen um den pochenden Schmerz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Zum anderen um die Welt um ihn herum zu Stillstand zu bewegen.

Vorsichtig schlüpfte er in den bereit liegenden seidenen, schwarzen Morgenrock. Da er ihm ein wenig zu groß war, raffte er den überflüssigen Stoff an der Hüfte zusammen und hielt ihn dann mit Hilfe des Gürtels oben. 

‚Fehlte mir gerade noch, das ich ins stolpern komme.’ 

Vorsichtig schleppte er seinen schmerzenden Körper zur Tür und öffnete sie.

„Oh, du bist schon wach!“, wurde er vom Schwarz- Leader begrüßt.

Aya suchte am Türrahmen halt, bevor er zischte: „Was zum Henker mache ich und vor allem DU hier?“

Crawford zog spöttisch eine Augenbraue hoch: „Na, ich konnte dich ja wohl schlecht im Hotel neben der Leiche liegen lassen. Ich glaube kaum, dass Persha dich aus dieser Situation hätte rausholen können.   
Ins Krankenhaus konnte ich dich allerdings, aus dir durchaus verständlichen Gründen, auch nicht bringen.  
Blieb also nur noch zu mir ins Appartement.“

Misstrauisch musterte Aya die Räumlichkeiten.  
So als erwarte er, dass Farfarello ihn jeden Moment anspringen und die Kehle durchschneiden könnte.

Crawford lachte leise in sich hinein.  
„Keine Sorge. Wir sind hier allein. Die anderen wissen nichts von dieser Wohnung.“

„Vielleicht ist es ja gerade das, was mir Sorgen macht?“, gab der Rotschopf kühl zurück.

Jetzt lachte Brad laut heraus: „Selbst jetzt noch am kämpfen, mein Kätzchen?“

Wenn Blicke töten könnten...

Dann jedoch knickten Aya die Beine weg.   
Mit einem Satz war der schwarze Panther, wie Aya ihn heimlich nannte, bei ihm und bewahrte ihn davor auf den Boden zu sinken.

Immer noch lächelnd lud er sich den geschwächten Weiß- Leader auf den Arm.   
Genoss die Wärme, die von dem Körper ausging.   
Zeigte sie ihm doch, dass der junge Mann noch lebte. 

Noch ein wenig von den Schmerzmitteln benebelt, ließ Aya seinen Kopf gegen die Brust des anderen Mannes sinken. Obwohl ihm klar war, dass das der Feind war, entspannte er sich immer mehr. Bis er schließlich wieder einschlief.

Behutsam legte Crawfort den Rotschopf wieder ins Bett.   
Lächelnd bemerkte er, dass er in seinen Armen eingeschlafen war.  
Vorsichtig hüllte er den Körper wieder in die Decke.  
Langsam strich er eine vorwitzige Strähne aus dem wunderschönen Gesicht.  
Ehe er es verhindern konnte, hatte er sich vorgebeugt und drückte Aya einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn.  
Wehmütig blickte er auf die schlafende Gestalt: „Ich wünschte, es wär alles anders gekommen. Vergib mir.“  
Damit drehte er sich um und verließ fast fluchtartig den Raum.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Verständnis: 
> 
> ‚Weiß’ weiß nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiß’ kennt ihren Leader nur unter Aya Fuji und nicht Fujimiya
> 
> „wörtliche Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu mischt sich ein<  
> [sollte es vorkommen, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung ;-)

Schwer ließ sich Brad auf die Couch fallen.  
Was zum Henker ist da bloß in ihn gefahren?

‚Das kann ich dir sagen, Brad Crawford: Ran Fujimiya!’

Als er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, schalt er sich selbst einen Narren.   
Wieso hielt er immer noch an dieser verqueren Leidenschaft fest?  
Über die fehlende Aufmerksamkeit des sogenannten schönen Geschlechts konnte er sich eigentlich nicht beschweren.   
Wieso konnte er sich also nicht von ihr losreißen?  
Von dieser Leidenschaft, die vor knapp vier Jahren ihren Anfang nahm?

Seine Lieder wurden immer schwerer.   
Langsam kippte er auf die Seite und der Schlaf umfing ihn mit seinen alles vergessen bringenden Armen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Brad, ich hab Hunger. Lass uns da was essen gehen.“  
Nagi zog seinen Vormund in Richtung des Cafes. Lachend befreite sich dieser aus dem eisernen Griff seines Zöglings.: „Vorsicht Nagi! Wir müssen unbeschadet über die Strasse kommen.“

„Aber ich hab doch so Hunger.“, zog der elfjährige einen Schmollmund. Immer noch lächelnd und wohlwissend, dass das Nagi überhaupt nicht mochte, verwuschelte Brad dem Kleinen die Haare. Die Quittung bekam er in Form eines ziemlich wütenden Blickes.

Mit Erleichterung sah Brad diesen Blick.   
Erinnerte er sich doch zu gut an die Leere in den Augen des Kleinen, als er ihn damals mit sechs in einer der Seitengassen gefunden hatte.

Es war einer jener Tage gewesen, an denen alles schief ging.  
Er war gerade aus Amerika angekommen und noch relativ neu in der Stadt.   
Wie sollte er denn in diesem Wirrwarr eine ganz bestimmte Straße finden?  
Zu allem Überfluss fing es auch noch zu regnen an und er hatte sich verlaufen. 

Grummeld suchte er Schutz unter einem Dachvorsprung.   
Plötzlich hörte er ein kleines Winseln neben sich.

‚Wie das eines kleinen Kätzchens.’, ging ihm noch durch den Kopf. 

Dann hockte er sich nieder und hob den Pappkarton hoch.  
Er glaubte seinen Augen nicht zu trauen. 

Da lag ein kleiner, schmächtiger Junge.   
Eigentlich nicht vielmehr als Haut und Knochen.   
Er hatte sich in Embrional- Stellung gekauert und stieß leise winselnde Laute aus.   
Er zitterte.   
Ob nun vor Kälte oder vor Hunger, wusste Brad nicht zu sagen.

Schockiert legte er dem zitternden Bündel vor sich seine Jacke über.   
Langsam öffnete der Junge die Augen.   
Leere Augen –Tote Augen.

‚Um Himmels Willen, was muss man einem Kind antun, das es jetzt schon mit dem Leben abschließt?’

Ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, lud er sich den Kleinen auf seine Arme.  
„Päppelte“ ihn die nächsten Monate auf.  
Versuchte, ihn dem Leben wieder einen Schritt näher zu bringen.

Erst als er dahinter stieg, dass der Kleine aufgrund seiner speziellen Fähigkeiten- über die er zufällig während eines Wutanfalles des Kleinen stolperte- von allen niedergemacht und ausgestoßen wurde und ihm klar machte, dass er ihn deswegen nicht vor die Tür setzen würde, lösten sich bei dem Kleinen die ersten Tränen.   
Seitdem kam er Stück für Stück dem Leben ein wenig näher.

‚Und ich werde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzen, dass ß ihn nicht auch in ihre schmutzigen Griffel bekommen.’

Diese hatten nämlich ebenfalls von Nagis speziellen Fähigkeiten Wind bekommen und wollten ihn deswegen für die Organisation einspannen. 

Mit „Brad?“ holte ihn Nagi in die Gegenwart zurück.   
Rechtzeitig, denn sonst wäre er doch glattweg gegen die Tür des Cafes gelaufen.

Während sie sich setzten, fragte der Amerikaner: „Brauchst du sonst noch was für’s neue Schuljahr?“

Nagi überlegte.   
„Mmh, wir haben die neue Uniform, nen neuen Ranzen, Schulhefte... irgendwas fehlt doch da noch?? Ja klar, SCHULBÜCHER!“, rief er das letzte Wort ziemlich laut aus. Schlagartig hielt er sich die Hand vor den Mund und blickte sich schuldbewusst um. Ein leise gemurmeltes „Gomen.“ ging in Brads Richtung. Der sich ein Grinsen nicht ganz verkneifen konnte. 

Da saß er, ein mehrfacher Millionär, als kaltschnäuzig und gefühlskalt bekannt, außerdem Mörder im Auftrag der ziemlich zwielichtigen ß, hier mit einem elfjährigen Knirps und genoss das Leben einfach.   
Wenn ihn seine Geschäftspartner so sehen könnten...

„So, darf ich den Herrschaften denn schon was zu trinken vorbeibringen?“, wurden Brads Gedankengänge von einer angenehm tiefen, amüsiert klingenden Stimme unterbrochen.   
Er schaute auf und versank geradezu in diesem violett.

‚Moment, seid wann hat jemand lila Augen??’, dachte er. 

Dann ließ er seinen Blick über das dazugehörige Gesicht wandern.   
Und bekam die weißeste Haut überhaupt zu sehen.   
Die feinen Gesichtszüge wurden von Bordeauxfarbenen Strähnen umrahmt.

‚Der helle Wahnsinn!’

Brad musste sich zwingen, auf die Frage zu antworten: „Ich hätte gern ein Wasser.“

„Und ich eine Eisschokolade.“, krähte Nagi dazwischen.

„Hattest du nicht Hunger?“  
Gespielt ärgerlich runzelte er seine Stirn. 

„Och bitte.“

Wer konnte schon dem Nagi- Bettel- Modus wiederstehen?  
Brad jedenfalls nicht. 

„Von mir aus.“, brummte er. 

„Ein Wasser und eine Eisschokolade. Kommen sofort.“  
Dann zwinkerte der Kellner Nagi noch verschwörerisch zu und weg war er. 

Das gab Brad erst mal Gelegenheit wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

‚Seit wann schafft es so ein „Schönling“ mich dermaßen aus dem Tritt zu bringen? Ich steh doch gar nicht auf Männer!?’

Geschickt stellte der junge Kellner die Getränke vor seinen Gästen ab und fragte: „Haben Sie schon gewählt?“

Beide nickten und bestellten sich was vom Mittagstisch.  
Sie waren mit Essen fertig und wollte sich gerade Nachtisch bestellen, da rauschte ein quirliges, junges Mädchen ins Cafe.   
Und hängte sich prompt an ihren Kellner.

„Oni- chan!“

„Uff.“  
Damit versuchte er sich aus der Umklammerung des Mädchens zu befreien. Was ihm auch knapp gelang  
„Aya-chan, ich bin noch im Dienst. Aber wenn du dich für eine halbe Stunde dort hinten ganz ruhig hinsetzt, können wir gemeinsam nach Hause.“, meinte er lächelnd. 

„Och menno. Warum arbeitest du überhaupt hier? Das hast du doch gar nicht nötig.“   
Der Kellner knuffte seiner Schwester in die Seite: „Wer von uns hat denn gesagt, ich solle nicht den Kontakt zu meinen Mitmenschen verlieren?“ 

„Aber damit meinte ich doch nicht, dass du in einem Cafe jobben sollst! Ich wollte dich damit von den Computern wegbekommen und dachte da eigentlich an Disco oder so.“, schmollte die Kleine.

‚Das muss am Alter liegen.’, schoss es Brad durch den Kopf.

„Nun beruhig dich. Es macht mir viel Spaß und ist doch eh nur für zwei Tage in der Woche. Und jetzt setzt dich auf deine vier Buchstaben. Ich bin gleich fertig.“  
Damit gab er ihr einen leichten Schubs Richtung Tresen. 

Dann wandte er sich entschuldigend lächelnd an seine beiden Gäste: „Sorry. Das war meine kleine Schwester.“

‚Göttlich. Für dieses Lächeln könnt ich sterben.’ und im selben Moment: ‚Verdammt Crawford, was denkst du da eigentlich?’

„Schon in Ordnung. Wir hätten gern noch jeder ein Stück von dem Käsekuchen.  
Und die Rechnung bitte. Damit Sie schnell Feierabend machen können.“, grinste Brad.

Und wurde ebenfalls mit einem Grinsen belohnt.

Nachdenklich schaute Brad aber auf Aya- chan.  
Irgendwoher kannte er sie.  
Dann machte es klick und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. 

‚Das ist die Kleine, die Takatoris Jüngsten ganz schön auf Trab hält. Sie ist doch die Tochter von dem Boss der Fujimiya Int.. Und wenn das ihr Bruder ist...? Den scheint sie aber auch gut unter ihrer Fuchtel zu haben.’, schloss er amüsiert seine Beobachtungen.

Tja, irgendwie schien der Zufall es gut mit ihm zu meinen.  
Denn irgendwie liefen sich Brad und Ran, wie der Kellner hieß, ständig über den Weg.  
So blieb es natürlich auch nicht aus, dass sie ins Gespräch kamen.

„Mein Großvater verliebte sich in eine Deutsche, zog zu ihr und baute dort die Firma auf. Mein Vater jedoch verliebte sich wiederum in eine Japanerin. Vielleicht erklärt sich durch diese Mischung mein exotisches Aussehen?“  
Ran zeigte auf sein Gesicht. Und Brad war wieder mal kurz davor in den unergründlichen Tiefen dieser Augen zu versinken.  
„Er zog wegen ihr wieder hierher.“, setzte er seine Geschichte fort. „Und baute in Tokio einen zweiten Stammsitz auf. Mit Großvaters Tod wurde Japan zum offiziellen Hauptsitz der Firma.   
Meine Mutter meinte, das erste Wort was ich gesagt habe, lautete: Puter.“  
Ran lachte. 

Brad fiel mit ein: „Unschwer zu erkennen, was damit gemeint ist.“  
Der Rotschopf nickte: „Genau. Zum Glück ist da noch Aya- chan. Sie holt mich immer wieder auf die Erde zurück, wenn ich mal wieder zu lange über irgendwelchen Programmen grüble.“

„Sag mal, wie viele Sprachen sprichst du?“

„Mmh. Wir sind dreisprachig aufgewachsen: deutsch, englisch und japanisch.  
Aya ist noch verrückter. Sie lernt jetzt noch französisch und italienisch. Sie möchte später wieder zurück nach Europa.   
Wie sagt sie immer so schön? Japan gehört mir und Europa ihr.  
Und was ist mit dir?“

Intensiv wurde er von seinem Gegenüber gemustert.  
Am liebsten hätte Crawford den Jüngeren an sich gezogen.

‚Schlag dir DAS endlich aus dem Kopf!’, wies er sich selbst zurecht.

„Nun, meine Eltern starben als ich siebzehn war. Hinterließen mir jedoch eine kleine Firma und ein bescheidenes Erbe. Durch geschickte Investitionen bin ich jetzt mehrfacher Millionär.“  
Das sagte er ohne damit zu prahlen. Es war für ihn einfach eine Tatsache. 

Wie er jedoch bei ß landen konnte, war ihm immer noch nicht recht klar. Einfach eine Verkettung dummer Zufälle.  
Genauer gesagt, wussten sie über seine hellseherischen Fähigkeiten bescheid und haben ihn dann mit Nagi unter Druck gesetzt- Schweinebande. 

„Und wie passt Nagi da rein?“

Brad zuckte die Schultern.  
„Ich hab ihn hier von der Straße aufgelesen und praktisch vor den Hungertod bewahrt. Seitdem sind wir zusammen.“

Ran nickte. So als würde er verstehen.

‚Vielleicht tut er das ja auch.’

„Es ist schön jemanden zu haben.“

Wie durch ein Wunder ist die Freundschaft mit Ran vor ß verborgen geblieben.   
Er fühlte sich sauwohl in der Gesellschaft des anderen.  
Er kam sogar in den Genuss Ran bei seinem Kendo- Training zu beobachten.   
Wie der Jüngere ihm mit einem leichten Grinsen erklärte, eine lange Familien- Tradition, der auch er sich nicht entziehen konnte. 

Doch ein halbes Jahr nach ihrem ersten Treffen kam von Takatori der Befehl, die gesamte Familie Fujimiya zu beschatten. 

Da Brad „seinen“ Rotschopf nicht in Gefahr bringen wollte, zog er sich von ihm zurück.   
Mit der Begründung er hätte zu viel zu tun.   
Ran, der ebenfalls im Buissnes war, verstand und akzeptierte das.

Dann folgte die Entführung Mamorus.   
Ein halbes Jahr später der Bombenanschlag. 

Er erinnerte sich genau an den Blick, als sie sich das erste Mal auf einer Mission begegneten.   
Das Entsetzen. Und dann die Kälte.

Er hatte nie geglaubt solche Kälte in diesen ansonsten warmherzigen   
Augen zu sehen. 

Und es zerbrach ihn fast. 

~~~~~~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~~~~~~

Verschlafen öffnete er langsam seine Lider.   
Und schaute geradewegs in zwei nachdenkliche Amethyste.

Verschlafen murmelte er: „Morgen Ran.“   
Und wollte sich wieder auf die andere Seite rollen.   
Er hatte jedoch vollkommen vergessen, das er auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen war und knallte dementsprechend unelegant mit lauten Rumms auf den Boden. 

Benommen setzte er sich auf. 

„Zum Glück ist der Teppich weich.“, hörte er Ayas spöttischen Kommentar.

Brad schüttelte leicht seinen Kopf um wieder zu Sinnen zu kommen und blickte dann hoch.  
Der Weiß-Leader hatte sich auf die Rückenlehne der Couch gestützt.   
Als er den forschenden Blick des anderen bemerkt, zog er fragend eine perfekt geschwungene weinrote Augenbraue hoch: „Ja?“

Immer noch leicht benommen, erhob Crawford sich und ließ sich auf dem flachen Tisch nieder. So hatte er seinen Gegenüber wenigstens im Blickfeld.

„Dir scheint’s wieder besser zu gehen.“   
Mehr Feststellung als Frage.

Aya nickte kurz.  
„Hab zwar noch Schmerzen, kann mich aber bewegen, ohne das die Welt um mich herum ins Schleudern gerät.  
Darf ich kurz dein Telefon benutzen?“

Überrumpelt von dieser Frage nickte Crawford nur.  
Er beobachtet Aya, wie dieser sich mit seiner natürlichen Eleganz zum Telefon bewegte. Vorsichtig zwar, da ihm wohl noch alles wehtat, aber unverkennbar elegant.

„Omi? Hier Aya!“

Mit leicht erschrockenem Gesicht brachte er den Hörer sofort auf Abstand zu seinem Ohr.  
Crawford konnte noch bis zu seinem Platz das erleichterte: „Aya- kun!“ hören.

„Nein, mit mir ist inzwischen wieder alles soweit in Ordnung.  
Der Doc hat mir aber noch ein paar Tage Bettruhe verschrieben. Kommt ihr solange ohne mich aus?“

Nachdem er das Einverständnis des Chibis bekommen hatte, legte er sofort auf. Sonst hätte er sich mit Sicherheit noch einen Vortrag über Gedankenlosigkeit anhören können.

„Warum gehst du nicht zurück?“, hörte er die überraschte Frage des schwarzen Leaders.

Aya verzog kurz sein Gesicht: „Weil ich dann mit Sicherheit von der Fürsorge unseres Chibis erdrückt werde. Und da du meintest, diese Wohnung sei niemanden bekannt...?“

„Dein Porsche steht in der Tief- Garage- den findet man also nicht so schnell- und der Laptop liegt auf dem Schreibtisch.“

Aya nickte.  
Schaute sich um.   
Sein Blick blieb an einer tiefroten Orchidee hängen, welche einsam ihren Platz auf dem Schreibtisch behauptete.

„Du hast mich eben Ran genannt.“

Erstaunt schaute Crawford auf: „Hab ich?“  
Das hatte er gar nicht mitbekommen. Verunsichert schaute er, wo das Katana lag. Aber das lag immer noch im Schlafzimmer. Da wo er es fallen gelassen hatte.

Wieder nickte Aya und setzte dabei sein Poker- Face auf.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass du der einzige bist, der mich als Ran kennt?“ 

Der Ältere wartete ab, was jetzt kommen würde.

„War deine Freundschaft damals ein Auftrag, um an mich ranzukommen?“

Heftig schüttelte Crawford den Kopf.  
„Nein! Bitte glaub mir. Erst als wir den Auftrag erhielten, Fujimiya zu beobachten, zog ich mich zurück. Erinnerst du dich? Ich wollte dich nicht in diesen Strudel mit hinein ziehen.“   
Hilflos wedelte Brad mit der Hand.   
„Ist mir wohl nicht gelungen.   
Aber eins schwör ich dir: wenn ich auch nur im geringsten geahnt hätte, das ihr euch ausgerechnet an diesem Samstag nicht an eure Routine halten würdet, wäre ich ins Cafe gestürmt und hätte euch an den Stühlen... weiß nicht... festgenagelt.“

Aya kniff seine Augen zusammen und fragte mit eiseskälte in der Stimme: „Du hast also meine Eltern geopfert?“

„Der Auftrag lautete eigentlich: Die Familie samt Kinder auslöschen. Nur da ich deine Gewohnheiten kannte, konnte ich mir eigentlich sicher sein, dass du und Aya- chan mit dem Leben davon kommen würdet. Das es so enden würde....  
Meine Gabe ist ziemlich unzuverlässig... „ 

Crawford’s Stimme brach. 

„Ich wollte dir niemals wehtun.“

Aya ging zur Couch und ließ sich direkt vor ihm in die Polster sinken.   
Leise antwortete er: „Vielleicht ist es einfach nur die Sehnsucht, jemanden zu haben, vor dem man sich nicht verstecken muss- der MICH kennt- aber ich glaube dir.“

Als Brad „seinen“ Rotschopf da so sitzen saß, so hilflos, überkam es Crawford einfach. Er beugte sich vornüber und streifte leicht die Lippen des Anderen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> ‚Weiß' weiß nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiß' kennt Aya nur unter Aya Fuji und nicht unter Fujimiya.
> 
> "wörtliche Rede"  
> ‚Gedanken'  
> >Schu mischt sich ein<  
> [wenn's vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]   
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung ;-)

Was passierte hier gerade?  
Brad küsste ihn?  
Und es fühlte sich so verdammt gut an!

Kraftlos ließ er seinen Kopf an die breite Schulter des Anderen sinken.   
Fühlte sich geborgen.

‚Aber wie kann das sein? Er ist schuld am Tod meiner Eltern! Wegen ihm   
liegt Aya- chan schon seit drei Jahren im Koma.'

Verdammt, Aya verstand sich selber nicht mehr.   
Erinnerte sich daran, wie wohl er sich stets in der Gegenwart des Älteren   
gefühlt hatte. Wie er mit ihm über alles reden konnte. Sicher, das er ihm   
zu hören und mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen würde. 

Klar, sie hatten sich damals nur ein halbes Jahr gekannt.   
Doch wenn er jetzt darauf zurückblickte, kam es ihm vor, als würden sie   
sich schon jahrelang kennen.

Auch musste er wohl oder übel zu geben, dass Crawford damals nur   
seinen Job gemacht hatte.  
So wie auch er jetzt jede Nacht auf Jagd ging.

Wo also lag der Unterschied zwischen ihnen?

‚Es gibt keinen!', durchfuhr es Aya.

Sie hatten nur das Pech gehabt, in rivalisierende Organisationen zu stolpern.  
Was also sprach dagegen, ihre "Beziehung" wieder aufzunehmen?  
ß war aus der Welt.   
Und Takatori, der ja den Befehl gegeben hatte, schaute sich schon seit   
längerem die Radieschen von unten an. 

‚Wenn ‚Kritiker’ gewusst hätte, dass Brad und ich uns schon vorher kannten,   
wär' ich mit Sicherheit nicht bei ‚Weiß' aufgenommen worden.  
Und wenn die Anderen mich jetzt SO sehen würden, hät' ich mit Sicherheit   
nicht mehr lang zu leben.', grinste Aya in sich hinein.

Aber es tat so gut, einmal nicht alles unter Kontrolle halten zu müssen.   
Auch mal Gefühle zu zulassen.  
Er war sich durchaus im klaren darüber, das der Rest von ‚Weiß' ihn für   
einen gefühlskalten Bastard hielt. 

Aber für ihn war das die einzige Möglichkeit gewesen, nicht zu zerbrechen.   
Alle Gefühle in sich abtöten, in die hinterste und dunkelste Ecke seines   
Herzens zu verbannen und zu verschließen.

Nur bei Brad musste er das nicht.   
Das wusste er.  
Schließlich war der Amerikaner der einzige Mensch auf Erden- bis auf   
seine Schwester- der ihn jetzt am besten kannte.

Bei ihm konnte er sich fallen lassen.  
Wollte sich fallen lassen.

Seufzend richtete er sich wieder auf.  
Blickte seinem Gegenüber fest in die Augen.

Brad ließ dem Rotschopf Zeit seine Gedanken zu sammeln.  
Genoss einfach nur die Gegenwart des Jüngeren.  
Und war heilfroh, dass er sich nicht ein Veilchen mit seiner dämlichen   
Kuss- Aktion geholt hatte.

Aber es war einfach über ihn gekommen.  
Und wenn er ehrlich war: Er wollte mehr! Er wollte alles!  
Alles, was der Rotschopf ihm geben konnte!

Er wollte ihm aber nicht wehtun.  
Schließlich hatte er ihm schon seine Familie genommen.   
Ihm war sowieso nicht recht klar, warum Aya sich, für seine Verhältnisse,   
so "handzahm" benahm. 

Crawford hatte eigentlich damit gerechnet, dass sich Aya- und sei es nur   
mit dem Brieföffner- auf ihn stürzen und die Kehle zerschlitzen würde.  
Stattdessen beobachtete er ihn beim schlafen.   
Ließ diese Chance also ungenutzt verstreichen.  
Warum?

Dann merkte er, wie sich das Geschöpf, welches schon seit Jahren seine   
Gedanken beherrschte, aufrichtete.   
Ihn mit undurchdringlicher Mine musterte.

‚Das ist auch meine Schuld!'

Unbewusst hob er seine Hand und legte sie an Ayas Wange.   
Unbewusst schmiegte sich dieser in die Berührung- wie ein Kätzchen.

"Weißt du, seit dem ich dir das erste Mal in deine wunderschönen Augen   
blickte, liebe ich dich."

Keine Reaktion. Also wiederholte er sich, selbst ein wenig verwundert.  
Verwundert, dass ihm das so leicht über die Lippen kam.  
"Ich liebe dich, Aya."

"Ran."

Damit beugte er sich zu seinem schwarzen Panther und versiegelte seine   
Lippen mit einem Kuss.  
Bat mit seiner Zunge um Einlass. Plünderte den Mund des anderen.

‚Er küsst mich?'

Schockiert über diese Erkenntnis, wusste er im ersten Moment gar nicht was   
er jetzt machen sollte.   
Schließlich erreichte diese, für ihn unglaubliche, Tatsache doch sein Hirn und   
er beschloss den Kuss bis zum letzten auszukosten.

Als Brad ihn jedoch fest in seine Arme schloss, zuckte Ran schmerzerfüllt   
zusammen.   
Schließlich war er noch ein halbes Sieb.  
Was wohl jetzt auch Crawford klar wurde, denn er lockerte schnell seinen   
Griff und nuschelte ein leises, schuldbewusstes: "'tschuldigung." 

Ran wollte mit den Schultern zucken, beließ es dann aber doch leicht   
grinsend bei: "Schon gut. Wir haben jede Menge Zeit. Sollten wir uns nicht vorher gegenseitig das Fell über die Ohren ziehen."

Diese Bemerkung zauberte dann auch bei Brad ein Grinsen auf die Lippen.   
Er strich seinem Geliebten eine störrische Strähne hinters Ohr, welchem er gleich   
eine kleine Streicheleinheit gönnte. 

Das wiederum bescherte Ran eine Gänsehaut, die sich gewaschen hatte.

"Bitte bring mich ins Bett."

Überrascht blickten braune in violette Augen.

"Aber..."

"Bitte."

Wer konnte schon dem Ran- Bettel- Modus wiederstehen?  
Brad jedenfalls nicht.

Mit einem resigniert klingenden: "Na schön...", hob er sich den Weiß- Leader   
auf den Arm und lehnte ihn sanft ihn die Kissen.   
Er wollte sich umdrehen und gehen- da er sonst für nichts garantieren konnte-   
doch Ran hielt ihn am Handgelenk zurück.

Kräftiger als er mit anderthalb zusätzlichen Löchern im Körper eigentlich sein   
sollte, zog er ihn zu sich aufs Bett. Legte die Hand des Anderen über sein Herz.

Der Amerikaner spürte den schnellen Herzschlag des Verletzten.

‚eristverletzteristverletzt. ...', rief er sich ins Gedächtnis.

Doch als er dann dieses göttliche Lächeln sah, setzte sein Verstand aus.

Das Lächeln nur für ihn.   
Nur für ihn lächelte sein Ran.  
Er hatte es zerstört und er hat es geschafft es wieder zurückzuholen.

Vorsichtig, als sei sein Gegenüber aus Porzellan, platzierte er seine Küsse auf   
dem Körper unter ihm.   
Öffnete vorsichtig den Morgenmantel.  
Strich zärtlich über die Haut, die vom Verband verschont geblieben war.   
Immer bereit beim kleinsten Anzeichen von Schmerz aufzuhören.

...

Genüsslich kuschelte er sich in die Arme seines Geliebten.   
Lauschte seinem, inzwischen wieder, ruhigen Herzschlag.

"Wie kamen du und Nagi zu ‚Schwarz'?"

Brad wollte eigentlich nicht auf diese Frage antworten.   
Denn er hielt den Menschen, der ihm am meisten bedeutete im Arm.   
Und er wollte dieses Gefühl einfach nur genießen, da ihm klar war, dass   
die Realität sie viel zu früh einholen würde. 

Da er jedoch auch Ran kannte, welcher nicht eher Ruhe geben würde ehe   
seine Frage beantwortet war, raffte er sich zu einer Antwort auf:

"Sie haben mich mit 20 ‚rekrutiert'. Sie wussten, dass mir ab und zu ein   
Blick in die Zukunft vergönnt war. Und hinter dieser Gabe waren sie her.   
Da ich damals schon Nagi bei mir hatte, setzten sie ihn als Druckmittel ein:   
Entweder ich tu was sie von mir verlangen oder sie töten ihn."

Crawford schwieg eine Weile.   
Fühlte noch mal die Hilflosigkeit von damals in sich aufsteigen.   
Er wollte Nagi nicht dem Tod überlassen- dafür hatte er ihn nicht erst seinen   
Fängen entrissen.

Also blieb ihm gar nichts weiter übrig, als ß beizutreten und so den Kleinen   
zu schützen.

Da er merkte, wie es in dem Amerikaner arbeitete, schmiegte er sich noch   
enger an ihn.  
Um ihm zu zeigen, dass er nicht allein war.

Dankbar registrierte Brad diese Geste:

"Irgendwie bekamen sie von Nagis telekinetischen Kräften Wind, obwohl ich   
mich bemüht hatte, ihn von ß fern zu halten.  
Kurz nach Mamorus Entführung sind sie auf ihn zugetreten, haben ihm erzählt,   
was ich mache und ihn vor die Wahl gestellt: Entweder er tritt ß bei oder sie   
würden mich der Polizei übergeben.   
Nun, da er mich nicht verlieren wollte, wartete er beim nächsten Auftrag schon   
am Einsatzort auf uns.   
Mir stockte das Herz, als ich ihn dort sah.  
Wegen seine Liebe zu mir, watet er durch Blut.  
Und verlor schon wieder sein Lächeln.", beendete Brad seine Geschichte bitter.

Ran beugte sich über den ‚Schwarz’- Leader.   
Zog sanft wie eine Feder seine Gesichtszüge nach.  
Schließlich beugte er sich runter und hauchte ein Nichts von einem Kuss auf   
die Lippen des Anderen.  
Und doch reichte dieses Nichts aus, um seinen schwarzen Panther zum Beben   
zu bringen.

Liebevoll schaute er ihm in die Augen:  
"Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken.  
Glaub mir, Nagi findet sein Lachen wieder. Er hat es schon einmal geschafft   
sich aus der Dunkelheit zu reißen. Er wird es wieder schaffen."

Brad nickte, weil er daran glauben wollte.  
Dann meinte er jedoch leicht spöttisch:

"Sag mal, wer von uns beiden ist denn jetzt das Orakel?"

Verlegen räusperte sich Ran: 

"Scheint abzufärben."

Mit Brads leisen Lachen im Ohr glitt Ran in den erholsamen Schlaf.

Drei Tage genoss er noch Crawords Pflege.   
Dann kehrte er zurück.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‚Weiß’ weiß nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiß’ kennt Aya nur als Aya Fuji und nicht unter Fujimiya.(weiß somit auch nix von der Familien- Tragödie- sprich Bomben- Attentat)
> 
> „wörtlich Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu mischt sich ein< wenn er denn noch in der Story seinen Auftritt bekommt  
> [wenn’s vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)

Bevor er jedoch ins „Kitten in the House“ zurückkehrte, um sich seine Predigt abzuholen, machte er noch einen Umweg übers Krankenhaus.

Dort angekommen, wurde er sofort von einer der Schwestern angesprochen:  
„Ah, sie möchten bestimmt die restlichen Sachen Ihrer Schwester abholen.   
Warten Sie hier, ich bring’ sie Ihnen.“

Als Aya diese Worte vernahm, setzte für einen Moment sein Herz aus.  
Konnte es sein?  
Konnte er Hoffnung zulassen?

Benommen fragte er:

„W- wie meinen Sie das?“

Verwundert blickte sich die junge Frau um:

„Na, sie wurde auf Ihren Wunsch hin in diese Spezial- Klinik verlegt.   
Aya- chan wurde heute morgen mit einer Vollmacht Ihrerseits abgeholt.“

Der letzte Satz hörte sich so an, als ob sie an seinem Verstand zweifle.   
Da weiß dieser junge Bursche anscheinend nicht mehr, was er mit seiner Schwester machte. 

Besagtem jungen Mann blieb das Herz stehen.  
Was hatte die Krankenschwester eben gesagt?  
Seine Schwester verlegt?  
Auf seine schriftliche Anweisung hin?

Verdammt, er hatte doch darauf bestanden, dass alles mit ihm persönlich besprochen wurde.   
Warum hat der Arzt keine Rücksprache gehalten?

Jetzt war sie ihm schon wieder genommen worden.

Aber er würde sie wiederfinden.

Und wenn es ihn sein Leben kostete.

Langsam kehrte er aus seiner Starre zurück.  
Zwang sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen:

„Machen Sie sich keine Umstände.   
Ich hol’ die Sachen selber.“

‚Bei der Gelegenheit kann ich mich gleich umsehen.’

Verbissen trat er ins Zimmer.  
Das Zimmer in dem sich die letzten 21/2 Jahre sein ganzes Hoffen und Bangen konzentriert hatte.

Kraftlos fiel er in den unbequemen Plastikstuhl an der Seite des leeren Bettes.

Blicklos starrte er auf die nun ruhigen und nicht mehr blinkenden Apparaturen.

Das es jetzt so ruhig hier war, erschien ihm wie ein böses Omen.

Erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, wie beruhigend doch das Piepsen des EKG geklungen hatte.   
Wie sehr ihm der ruhige und gleichmäßige Rhythmus der Beatmungsmaschine fehlte.

Wann immer er hier gesessen hatte, waren ihm die ganzen Maschinen verhasst gewesen.  
Das grüne regelmäßige auf und ab der Pulslinie.  
Das ständige auf und ab der Druckpumpe, welche Sauerstoff in den zerbrechlichen Körper presste.   
Bedeuteten sie doch, dass Aya- chan nicht bei ihm war.   
Führten sie ihm doch immer wieder seine eigene Hilflosigkeit vor Augen.

Doch jetzt sehnte er sich geradezu nach diesem grünen Licht.   
Diesem einschläfernden pumpenden Auf und Ab. 

Matt fuhr er mit seiner Hand über die ordentlich gefaltete Bettdecke.   
Versuchte noch ein wenig Wärme der Kleinen aufzuspüren.  
Was natürlich sinnlos war, da sie schon seit Stunden nicht mehr hier war.

Was war passiert?

Er hatte gerade wieder angefangen an Glück zu glauben.   
Doch das war wohl zu vermessen gewesen.  
Ein Mörder wie er hat nicht glücklich zu sein.  
Das ist ihm gerade schmerzhaft vor Augen geführt worden.  
Seine Schulter fing an zu schmerzen.  
Auch an der Hüfte bemerkte er ein leises Pochen.

Mit einem Ruck befreite er sich von seinem Selbstmitleid.  
Ignorierte sowohl den körperlichen, als auch den seelischen Schmerz.   
Sperrte beides in die hinterste Ecke seines Geistes und Herzens.  
So wie er es schon seit fast drei Jahren tat. 

Äußerlich ruhig sammelte er die wenigen persönlichen Gegenstände Aya- chans ein: ein Haargummi, die Bürste, die noch von Großmutter stammte und ein kleiner Plüsch- Teddy, den wohl eine der Schwestern auf ihr Kopfkissen gesetzt hatte.

Aber er fand keine Spur.   
Nichts, was ihm hätte weiterhelfen können.

„Freut mich, dass ich mich persönlich von Ihnen verabschieden kann, Herr Fuji.“  
[Anm.: auch im Krankenhaus hat er den falschen Namen angegeben. Schließlich haben sich die Tochtergesellschaften den Vorsitz Fujimiya Int. unter den Nagel gerissen. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn die mitbekommen hätten, dass die rechtmäßigen Erben noch leben?]

Von ihm unbemerkt ist der ehemals behandelnde Arzt Aya- chans ins Zimmer getreten.

„Sie beide werden uns fehlen. Vor allem den Schwestern- haben sie doch bestimmt 90% des Schwestern- Stabes den Kopf verdreht.  
Und an Aya- chan konnten sie ihren Mutterinstinkten freien Lauf lassen.“, lachte der Arzt leise in sich hinein.

Aya mochte den ruhigen und besonnen Mann.   
Deswegen wollte er ihn auch nicht unnötig mit seinen Problemen belasten, aber eine Frage musste er dennoch stellen: 

„Sagen Sie, wie sahen die Leute aus, die meine Schwester abgeholt haben?   
Hatten sie irgendwelche besonderen Kennzeichen?“

Als er die verwunderte Miene des Mannes bemerkte, fügte er hinzu :

„Verzeihen Sie, aber nicht alle Fahrer sind gleich.  
Und einige von denen, die für die andere Klinik arbeiten ... nun ja.“

Er beließ es bei einem entschuldigenden Schulterzucken.  
Welches ihm wieder ein paar Schmerzwellen durch den Körper jagte.  
Schweiß trat auf seine Stirn.

Der Arzt lächelte: 

„Ist schon klar. Schließlich möchten Sie nur das Best für die Kleine. Aber mir ist nichts außergewöhnliches an ihrem Verhalten aufgefallen. Sonst hätte ich mich ja sofort mit Ihnen in Verbindung gesetzt. Und die Unterschrift sah genauso aus, wie die Ihrige. Also hab ich mir keinen Kopf gemacht.“

Aya versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln.   
Sackte jedoch mit einem leisen Stöhnen auf dem Bett zusammen.

Alarmiert kam der Arzt auf ihm zu.  
Besorgt musterte er den jungen Mann vor ihm.   
Bemerkte den Schweißfilm auf seiner Stirn.

„Was ist los?“

Aya versuchte abzuwinken, doch der Doc ließ keinen Wiederspruch zu. 

„Ich bin in eine Schießerei verwickelt worden.“, hielt sich der Weiß- Leader so gut es ging an die Wahrheit.

Mit einer Geste, die jeden Wiederstand schon im Keim erstickte, streifte der Arzt Ayas Hemd herunter und löste den Verband.

Fachmännisch musterte er die Wunden. 

„Sie verheilen gut. Wenn Sie Glück haben, bleiben nur kleine Narben zurück.  
Ich gebe Ihnen trotzdem noch eine Anti- septische Creme und Schmerz- und Entzündungshemmende Tabletten mit.“

Er half Aya wieder ins Hemd nachdem er den Verband erneuert hatte.

„Da ich Sie sehr gern habe, werde ich Sie nicht der Polizei melden.   
Aber bitte überanstrengen Sie sich die nächsten Tage nicht. Ich habe nämlich nicht die geringste Lust, Sie hier als Patient begrüßen zu dürfen. Obwohl’s die Schwestern freuen dürfte.“ Belustigung und Sorge schwangen gleichermaßen in der Stimme mit. 

Aya nickte dankbar.

„Ich hab mich wohl übernommen.“

Im Gegenteil.   
Eigentlich hatte der von Crawford zum absoluten Schweigen verpflichtete Doc saubere Arbeit geleistet.   
Und er ist wirklich schon so fit gewesen, den normalen Anforderungen eines normalen Alltags standhalten zu können.

Aber die „Überführung“ Aya- chans hatte an seinen verbliebenen Kraftreserven gezerrt.

Zum Abschied reichte er dem Arzt die Hand: 

„Ich danke Ihnen für alles, was Sie für meine Schwester und mich getan haben.“

Sein Gegenüber griff kräftig zu:

„Alles Gute auf Ihrem weiteren Lebensweg- auch für Aya- chan.“

Wie erschlagen betrat er abends ihr zu Hause durch den Hintereingang.  
Kaum hatte er die Tür geschlossen, lehnte er erschöpft mit den Rücken an diese.  
Versuchte Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu bekommen.

‚Scheiße!’

Wütend knallte seine Faust gegen die Tür. 

Aufgeschreckt durch den Lärm kamen seine Teamkameraden zum Hinterausgang gelaufen.

Sorgenvoll spähten sie um die Ecke und sahen einen verzweifelten Leader.  
So tief versunken, dass er ihre Anwesenheit nicht bemerkte.

‚Ein äußerst seltener Anblick.... Nein, der erste Gefühlsausbruch überhaupt, seit er hier ist.’ dachte Yohji verwundert. ‚Irgendwas muss entsetzlich schief gegangen sein. Da das aber nichts mit der Mission zu tun haben kann...?’

Auch Ken und Omi waren verunsichert.   
Wie sollten sie denn jetzt reagieren?

Sie waren gewohnt, dass Aya, egal wie ausweglos die Situation war, immer die Kontrolle über jene und sich behielt.   
Und sie somit davor bewahrte wie kopflose Hühner in der Gegend rumzulaufen.

Yohji gab sich einen Ruck und trat vor.

„Jo, seht euch mal an, was uns da ins Haus geschneit ist.“, rief er übertrieben freudig aus.

Todesmutig, da Aya immer noch sein Katana festumklammerte, trat er auf den Rotschopf zu. Legte kumpelhaft den Arm um seine Schulter. 

„Wenn das nicht unser ach so auf Sicherheit bedachter Häuptling is.  
Na, haben sie dich ordentlich durchsiebt?“

Ein selbstsicheres Grinsen beantwortete den ich- töte- dich Blick.

Doch kaum hatten die ersten Silben Yohjis Lippen verlassen, hatte Aya seine undurchdringliche Maske wieder aufgesetzt.

Mit einem gezischten: „Kudou!“ machte er sich von ihrem Senior los.

Er wollte jetzt nur noch auf sein Zimmer.   
Das Mittel, welches der Arzt ihm noch gespritzt hatte, zeigte endlich Wirkung.  
Er bekam alles nur noch wie durch Watte gepolstert mit.

Auf eine Art ganz gut, da er so zu einer kleinen Verschnaufpause kam.   
Auf der anderen überhaupt nicht, da je länger er mit seinen Nachforschungen wartete, um so kälter wurde ihre Spur.   
Da brauchte er keinen Super- Detektiv wie Yohji Kudou zu fragen.

Bevor er jedoch die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer erklimmen konnte, musste er sich noch den überaus besorgt dreinblickenden Kulleraugen ihres Chibis stellen.

„Aya- kun, können wir dir irgendwie helfen?“

Selbst durch sein vernebeltes Bewusstsein drang die tiefe Sorge des Kleinen.

Dadurch ließ er sich zu etwas hinreißen, was er im normalen Zustand sicher nicht getan hätte: er hob seine Hand und verwuschelte die dunkelblonden Haare ihres Jüngsten, während er knapp seinen Kopf schüttelte.

„Mir ist nicht mehr zu helfen.“

Damit ließ er eine völlig verblüffte Truppe zurück.

Die nächsten drei Tage versuchte er, nach seinen Schichten, den Kidnappern auf die Spur zu kommen.  
In seiner Verzweiflung häckte er sich sogar in den Haupt- Computer von ‚Kritiker’.

Dort fand er zwar nicht die Antworten die er suchte, doch er stolperte über andere nette Kleinigkeiten, mit denen er sich näher befassen würde, sobald er Aya- chan wieder in Sicherheit wusste.

Brad bat er nicht um Hilfe, da dieser schon genug mit seinen zwei Übersinnlichen und dem einen irrigen Iren zu tun hatte.

Auch seine Kollegen fragte er nicht.  
Obwohl er sich sicher sein konnte, dass sie wie eine Eins hinter ihm stehen würden.

‚Verwunderlich, da ich doch so ein eiskalter Bastard bin.’, lächelte Aya traurig in die einsame Dunkelheit seines Zimmers. 

Er sehnte sich nach der warmen Umarmung Crawfords.  
Doch er musste allein mit der eisigen Kälte in seinem Herzen fertig werden.

Dann, am vierten Tag nach der Entführung, stolzierte Manx mal wieder mit einem Auftrag in den Laden rein.

„Arbeit.“, meinte sie.

Aya reagierte, indem er begann die vielen Schulmädchen rauszuscheuchen.

Manx fing sich viele giftige Blicke.   
Die sie geflissentlich ignorierte.

In ihrem Missionszimmer hörten sie sich den Auftrag an und nahmen alle an.

„Aber bitte keine Alleingänge mehr.“, meinte Manx noch augenzwinkernd beim rausgehen in Ayas Richtung.  
Ken konnte sein Lächeln gerade noch in ein diskretes Hüsteln umwandeln, während Yohji ungeniert grinste: 

„Tja mein Lieber, wer den Schaden hat, braucht f...“

Aya brachte ihn mit einem Blick zum schweigen. 

„Konzentrieren wir uns lieber auf unseren Auftrag.“

Der lautete, dass sie in ein Forschungslabor eindringen, Infos holen und es dann in die Luft sprengen sollten.   
Und zwar mit allem was sich darin befand.

Omi klemmte sich sofort hinter seinen Computer und erarbeitete die beste Strategie.

Am nächsten Abend ging’s los...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‚Weiß' weiß nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiß' kennt Aya nur unter Aya Fuji(und ahnt somit nicht im geringsten, dass   
> er in dem Attentat auf Fujimiya Int. seine Eltern verloren hat.)
> 
> "wörtliche Rede"  
> ‚Gedanken'   
> >Schu mischt sich ein< (sollte er in dieser Story jemals einen Auftritt haben)  
> [sollte es vorkommen, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung' ;-)

Das Labor lag ziemlich weit ab vom Schuss.

Es gab nur einen Zufahrtsweg.   
Und der war gut bewacht.

Also fuhren die Vier mit den zwei Autos nur die Hälfte des Weges hoch.   
Stellten sie dann etwas abseits der Straße ab und machten sich mit Wanderrucksäcken auf den Weg. 

So konnten sie sich, sollten sie von der Wachmannschaft angesprochen   
werden, als harmlose Wanderer ausgeben.  
Ein weiterer Vorteil war, dass sie so ungefährdet die nähere Umgebung   
erkunden konnten.

Doch sobald die Sonne hinter den Wipfeln der mächtigen Tannen   
untergegangen war und der Mond sein kühles Licht herab sandte,   
verwandelten sich die harmlosen Wanderer in gefährliche Raubkatzen.

Jeder betrat das Gebäude durch einen anderen Eingang.  
Vorsichtig und unnötiges Blutvergießen vermeidend, arbeiteten sie   
sich zu ihrem Treffpunkt vor.

"Hey Bombay. Hier Balinese.", knisterte es durch das Head- Set   
des Kleinen.

"Was ist?"

"Irgendwie läuft mir das Ganze zu geschmiert. Für einen so großen   
Gebäude- Komplex sind einfach zu wenig Leute hier."

"Ich muss Balinese zustimmen.", mischte sich Siberian ein. "Wenn das   
hier wirklich so ein geheimes Labor ist, sollten zumindest mehr   
Wachmänner unterwegs sein." 

"Redet nicht! Arbeitet!", kam es kalt von Abessinian.

‚Auch wenn ich ihnen zustimmen muss. Hier stinkt es bis zum Himmel.'

Sofort wurden alle weitern Gespräche eingestellt und erst wieder   
aufgenommen als sie sich vor der Tür des Kontroll- Raumes wiedertrafen.

"Hier?", fragte Abessinian kurz.

Bombay nickte.

Der Leader fackelte nicht lang und trat die Tür ein.  
Nur um kurz darauf wie ein verwundetes Tier zurückzutaumeln.

Grünes Licht schien ihm aus der Dunkelheit entgegen.   
Regelmäßiges Piepsen der Monitore begleitet von den zischenden   
Geräuschen der Beatmungsmaschinen.

Sein ganzer Körper fing an zu zittern.   
Verlor seine Spannung.

Haltlos sackte er an der gegenüberliegenden Wand ab.

Erschrocken über den plötzlichen Anfall ihres Anführers sah Siberian  
nach, was diesen verursacht haben könnte.   
Doch alles was er erkennen konnte, war ein großer Saal, indem Bett an   
Bett Menschen lagen. Angeschlossen an Lebenserhaltungsmaschinen und   
Überwachungsmonitoren.

Bombay kniete hilflos vor dem Rotschopf und versuchte vergebens ihn   
zurückzuholen.

Wie ein verängstigtes Kind kauerte er zusammengesunken an der Wand. 

Wenn es möglich war, hatte seine Gesichtsfarbe einen noch blasseren Touch   
als sonst. 

‚Das hat nichts mehr mit vornehmer Blässe zu tun. Das ist schon wächsern.",   
ging es Yohji durch den Kopf.

~~~~~~~~~~Traumsequenz~~~~~~~~~

Er sah sie.  
In diesem gespenstischen grünen Licht.  
Wie sie sich langsam aufsetzte.  
Ihn aus toten Augen musterte.  
Ein irres Grinsen aufsetzte.

"Du hast sie verloren."

Wie bei einem Echo hallte der Satz in ihm nach.

sieverloren... duhastsieverlorenverlorenverloren... 

~~~~~~~~~Traumsequenz Ende~~~~~~~~~

"AYA!"

Bei dieser Stimme rissen alle drei verbliebenen ‚Weiß' ihre Waffen hoch und   
gingen in Angriffstellung.   
Sie würden ihren Leader bis aufs Blut verteidigen.

Da der Auftrag leicht schien, hatten sie Farfarello zu Hause gelassen.

Sie sollten rein, Infos holen und wieder raus.

Eigentlich recht einfach.

Doch sobald sie in den inneren Bereich der Anlage kamen, stießen sie auf die   
erste Leiche.

" ‚Weiß'!", stellte Schuldig fest.

Auf Crawfords fragenden Blick zeigte er mit einem Grinsen auf die Decke. 

"Eine Etage hö...", verwundert hielt Schuldig inne.

"Aber irgendwas scheint da nicht zu stimmen... Aya ist..."

Der Gedankencrack hatte noch gar nicht zu Ende gesprochen, da stürmte der   
Schwarz- Leader auch schon los.

‚Ist er etwa schon wieder auf Mission? In seinem Zustand?'

"Dammed!"   
Aus Sorge fiel er sogar in seine Muttersprache zurück.

Ratlos schauten sich Nagi und Schuldig an, während sie versuchten Schritt zu   
halten.

Brad bog um die Ecke.  
Sah, dass sein Ran zusammengesunken auf dem Boden kauerte.

"AYA!"

Die anderen drei Kätzchen gingen in Habacht- Stellung.  
Doch die ignorierte er vollkommen.

Besorgt ging er vor Abessinian in die Hocke.  
Überflog kurz seine körperliche Verfassung. 

‚Gut, kein Blut.', dachte er erleichtert.

Aber was war dann mit ihm los?

Vorsichtig legte er seine Hände auf die Schultern des Anderen.

"Aya? Hörst du mich?"

Da keine Reaktion kam, umfasste er mit einer Hand Ayas Kinn und   
hob es hoch, um ihm in die Augen schauen zu können.

Welche ihm vollkommen leer entgegenstarrten.

‚Das kann doch nicht sein?!'

Vollkommen irritiert schauten ‚Weiß' und ‚Schwarz' auf die Szene vor ihnen.  
Versuchte der Schwarz- Leader tatsächlich dem Jüngeren zu helfen?

‚Aber wieso?', durchfuhr es alle.

"Was zum Henker ist hier passiert?", zischte Brad wütend, Aya nicht aus den   
Augen lassend.

Bombay schien sich als erster gefangen zu haben.   
Jedenfalls gab er Antwort:

"Laut unseren Informationen sollte hier das Archiv des Labors sein. Dort   
sollten wir Informationen holen. Aber so wie's aussieht, haben sie es   
verlegt und eine Krankenstation daraus gemacht." 

"Mmh."  
Er überlegte.  
Dann schüttelte er den Rotschopf kräftig durch.   
"Aya! Verdammt! Komm zu dir!"

Leise warf Siberian ein: "Das hat keinen Zweck. Das haben wir auch schon   
probiert. Ebenso die Backpfeifen- Methode."

Richtig, da konnte er noch einen roten Abdruck auf seiner Wange erkennen.

‚Na dann hilft wohl nur die Holzhammer- Methode.', dachte er und sandte   
ein Stoßgebet gen Himmel.   
Dann beugte er sich langsam vor und hauchte einen Kuss auf die kalten   
Lippen. Den er schnell in ein heißes Zungespiel vertiefte. Soweit es denn ohne   
Reaktion des Partners ging.

"Wa...?"

Bevor er es richtig mitschneiden konnte, riss Yohji den schwarzen Mistkäfer von   
seinem Leader weg. Ließ ihn seine Faust schmecken.

"Was fällt dir ein?"

Sein Blick konnte ohne weiteres mit denen Ayas mithalten.

Crawford richtete sich wieder auf. Verächtlich wischte er sich den Blutfaden aus   
dem Mundwinkel.

"Es scheint jedoch geholfen zu haben."

Yohji drehte sich um und wurde damit belohnt, dass Aya verwirrt den Kopf   
schüttelte. 

"Aya- kun!", erleichtert stürmte Bombay dem Rotschopf in die Arme.

Er spürte ein Gewicht in seinen Armen.  
Er schüttelte noch mal den Kopf, um Ordnung in seine Gedanken zu   
bekommen.  
Was war passiert?

Sein Blick klärte sich langsam.  
Er sah in erleichterte himmelblaue Augen.   
Dann ebenso erleichtert: Ken und Yohji.  
Letzterer stand vor Crawford, der sich gerade wieder aufzurichten schien.  
Im Augenwinkel sah er noch Schuldig und Nagi.

Er verstand gar nichts mehr.

"Was ist los?", fragte er leise. 

Yohji schnaubte leise: "Das wollten wir gern von dir hören. Klappst einfach   
so zusammen." 

Er ging ebenfalls in die Hocke, um so in einer Augenhöhe mit dem Rotschopf   
zu sein. Legte eine Hand auf seine Oberarm: 

"Du hast die Tür eingetreten, einen kurzen Blick reingeworfen und bist   
dann zusammengeklappt."

"Jag' uns bitte nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein. O.K.?", ergänzte Ken,   
der sich neben Yohji niedergelassen hatte.

Benommener Amethyst blickte in besorgtes, freundschaftliches Himmelblau,   
Jadegrün und Schoko- Braun. 

Immer noch ein wenig wackelig auf den Beinen versuchte Abissenian sich   
aufzurichten. Mit Hilfe von Bombay gelang es ihm dann auch.   
Wobei er froh war hinter sich die Wand zu spüren. 

Dann fragte er: "Und was macht ihr hier?"

"Nun, unsere Auftraggeber möchten ebenfalls Informationen.", gab Nagi zu   
Antwort.

Aya nickte.   
Mit so was hatte er schon beinah gerechnet. Er bemerkte jedoch auch   
Crawfords lädierte Lippe. Er fasste Siberian und Balinese ins Auge: 

"Warum blutet er?"

"Ich hab' dich geküsst.", mischte sich der Schwarz- Leader ein.   
Entschuldigend fügte er noch hinzu: "Es schien mir die einzige   
Möglichkeit zu sein dich zurückzuholen."

Der Weiß- Leader verengte nur seine Augen, sagte jedoch nichts dazu.  
Was sein Team sehr verwunderte.  
Ebenso Schuldig und Nagi.

Hatten sie doch damit gerechnet, dass er sich mit einem riesigen   
Kampfschrei auf Crawford stürzen würde.

"Wa- was ist denn da nun im Raum?", löste Nagi dann endlich die Spannung.

Schuldig gab die Antwort: "Es sind an die zwanzig Personen dort. Alle schon   
seit Jahren im künstlichen Koma. Und alle wurden für Testzwecke missbraucht.  
Wenn die Maschinen nicht wären, wären sie schon alle tot. Außer... ja, im   
letzten Bett ist eine junge Frau. Ihr Bewusstsein wird erst seit kurzer Zeit   
unterdrückt. Davor lag sie im richtigen Koma. Ihr Lebenswille ist ungemein   
stark. Sie will zu ihrem Bru...", Schuldig hielt inne und blickte verstohlen zu Aya.

Der Deutsche hatte kaum geendet, da stand der Rotschopf an der Tür und   
befahl mit eisiger Stimme: "Keiner rührt sich! Keiner!"

Keine zwei Minuten später kam er mit einem jungen Mädchen, welches gegen   
die nächtliche Kälte in eine Decke gemummelt war, wieder zurück.  
Energisch drückte er sie Crawford in die Hand.  
Er schaute dem Orakel nur kurz und fest in die Augen. Mit einem kaum   
wahrnehmbaren Nicken akzeptierte er die Verantwortung.

"Bombay! Gib mir die Disc und die Sprengsätze!"

"Aber..."  
Unsicher schaute ihr Küken zu ihm auf. 

"Gib her!", forderte er nochmals ruhig.

Noch unsicherer händigte Omi ihm das gewünschte aus.

"Und jetzt seht zu das ihr Land gewinnt. Wir treffen uns bei den Autos."  
Damit kehrte er nochmals in den Saal zurück. Was jedoch keiner mehr sah,   
da sie sich seinem Befehl klaglos und sofort untergeordnet hatten.   
Selbst ‚Schwarz'.

Gemeinsam warteten sie auf Aya.  
‚Schwarz' parkte nun genau neben ‚Weiß'.  
Es herrschte nervöse Stille zwischen ihnen.

Wer zum Geier war das Mädchen?  
Und warum hatte Aya sie Crawford anvertraut?

‚Und WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT ER JETZT?' 

Voller Frustration hätte Yohji beinah seine Sonnenbrille zerdrückt. 

>A: Schrei bitte nicht so laut in der Gegend rum und B: das mit der   
Brille würde ich mir noch mal überlegen. Ist die nicht von Gucci?<

Erschrocken fuhr der Älteste von ‚Weiß' herum.

"Halt dich gefälligst aus meinem Kopf raus!", zischte er wütend. 

Der Andere setzte sein überhebliches Grinsen auf:

"Dann brüll' nicht so laut. Das hät' ich ja noch auf der anderen Seite   
der Erde gehört." 

Yohji war auf hundertachtzig.   
Erst die Aktion mit Aya.   
Dann das mit Brad.  
Und jetzt auch noch diese überhebliche Ratte.  
Er war kurz davor den Faden aus seiner Uhr herauszuholen.

Und wieder grinste ihn dieser arrogante Schönling nur an.   
So, als wolle er sagen: Tu's doch.

Bevor die Situation jedoch eskalierte, kam Aya zurück.  
Still kam er durchs Gebüsch und war dann einfach da.

Eine Weile stand er reglos im Mondlicht.  
Sein Haar fing es ein und glänzte wie Silber.   
Seine Haut wirkte dadurch nur noch mehr wie Marmor.

Sein Katana hielt er noch blank in der Hand.  
Es warf das Licht gleißend zurück und schien wie in Silber getaucht.  
Blut tropfte herab.   
Auch seine weißen Hände trieften in der roten Flüssigkeit.

Ein Engel des Todes.

Hätte er nicht geatmet, hätte man ihn getrost für eine jener klassischen   
Statuen halten können.

"Nagi, hast du deinen Laptop dabei?", durchbrach er die Stille.

"Äh... nein."

Aya seufzte auf.   
Ging zu seinem Kofferraum und holte den seinigen hervor.  
Stellte ihn auf dem Fahrersitz ab und hockte sich davor.

"Dann werde ich dir die Daten direkt auf deinen Computer spielen.   
Schließlich könnt ihr nicht mit leeren Händen zurück. "

Sprach's und steckte die CD ins Laufwerk.

"A-aber wie willst du das denn anstellen?"

Der Rotschopf drehte sich um und schaute den Kleinen mit spöttisch   
hochgezogener Augenbraue an: "Wie wohl?"

Inzwischen war Omi hinter ihn getreten und schaute fasziniert   
auf den Laptop. 

"Das Model ist aber nie in Reihe gegangen, oder?", fragte er schon   
im Bann von dem was er auf dem Schirm vor sich sah.

Der Rotschopf schüttelte nur den Kopf.

"Boah, Nagi das musst du dir ansehen! Er hat deine Abwehr geknackt!"

"WAAASSS?"  
Fassungslos stand er nun ebenfalls hinter Aya und konnte nicht fassen,   
was ihm die Daten auf dem Monitor vor ihm zeigten.

"W-Wie hast du das gemacht? Du schaffst in fünf Minuten, wofür Omi   
ganze drei Tage gebraucht hat?!"

Jetzt wurde aber auch der Rest hellhörig.   
Misstrauisch fragte Ken: "Omi, warum häckst du dich bei ihm ein?"

"Das würde mich auch interessieren. Vor allem, warum hast du nichts gesagt?",   
hakte Crawford bei seinem Pflegekind nach.

Verlegen stammelte Omi: "Na ja, das war wegen der Hausaufgabe. Anfangs   
haben wir uns noch nicht getroffen, sondern haben die übers Netz erledigt."

Ken verstand gar nichts mehr: "Wie jetzt... Hausaufgabe?" 

"Äh..."

"Ihre Schulen wurden zusammengelegt und die Beiden gehen seit diesem   
Schuljahr in eine Klasse. Der Transfer ist übrigens abgeschlossen.",   
beantwortete Aya die Frage, während er sein Notebook zuklappte und   
wieder aufstand.

Jetzt klappte allen Anwesenden erst mal der Unterkiefer runter.

"Du wusstest davon?"  
Omi wusste nicht woher er die Kraft nahm, diese Frage zu stellen. 

Sein Leader nickte kurz: "Ich bin eurer Klassenlehrerin in der Stadt   
begegnet. Sie hatte mich in ein Gespräch verwickelt. Und wie froh sie   
sei, dass Omi endlich Anschluss gefunden hätte. Sein Kumpel wäre   
übrigens auch ein Computer- Verrückter. Das übliche eben. Zwischendurch   
fiel Nagis Name." 

Mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme fragte Yohji: "Und das hast du einfach so   
hingenommen? Hast nichts gesagt?"

"Nun, die Zwei haben sich nicht vor aller Augen in Stücke gerissen.   
Warum also sollte ich einschreiten?"

Aya tat das Ganze mit einem Achselzucken ab.

"Dann war also der Freund, mit dem du in letzter Zeit unterwegs warst Omi?",   
verhörte Brad seinen Chibi weiter. Betreten nickte dieser.

Brad konnte nur mühsam ein Lächeln unterdrücken.  
Wenn die wüssten...  
Und sein Blick streifte kurz Aya.

"Nun, wie würde Farfarello so schön sagen: ‚That's hurt God.' Und ich   
habe dem nichts weiter hinzuzufügen."

Misstrauisch beäugte Nagi seinen Erziehungsberechtigten.  
Irgendwo war mit Sicherheit ein Harken.

"Von mir aus könnt ihr bei uns lernen. Auf einen mehr oder weniger   
im Haus kommt es dabei nicht an.", erteilte Aya gnädig seine Erlaubnis.

"Ja sag' mal, hatt's dir jetzt komplett das Hirn rausgescheppert?  
Du lädst diesen... diesen..."

"... dieses Monster bei uns ein?", half Yohji Ken auf die Sprünge.

Bei Yohjis Worten zuckte Nagi getroffen zusammen.  
Bevor jedoch Crawford oder Omi Nagi verteidigen konnten, hatte Aya Yohji   
schon am Kragen gepackt und zog ihn zu sich heran.   
Nasenspitze an Nasenspitze. Der Schönling fühlte sich sichtlich unbehaglich   
in so unmittelbarer Nähe zu ihrem Leader.   
Mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen meinte jener: 

"Ich sag's dir nur einmal: Nagi ist ein Junge wie jeder auch in seinem Alter.  
Glaubst du, seine Fähigkeiten erleichtern ihm das Leben? Dann würde ich   
liebend gern mal sehen, wie du mit diesen Kräften und ihren Folgen klar   
kommst. Also, Nagi ist ein willkommener Gast bei uns- klar?"

Yohji schluckte trocken. Aya benahm sich in letzter Zeit so komisch.   
Aber um jetzt erst mal mit dem Leben davon zukommen, nickte er langsam: 

"Klar. Aber wie willst du das ‚Kritiker' beibringen?"

Aya stieß ihn von sich: "Die lass vorerst meine Sorge sein."

"Da wir das ja nun geklärt hätten, würde es mich schon interessieren,   
wie du das eben gemacht hast.", verlangte Ken zu wissen.

Wieder das Achselzucken: "So wie jeder andere auch: Ich hab mich   
reingehäckt."

"Aber warum hast du das in so kurzer Zeit geschafft, wenn unser   
eigentliches Genie", eine wedelnde Handbewegung Richtung Omi. "... dafür   
drei Tage brauchte?" 

Ruhig gab er zurück: "Fünfundneunzig Prozent der heutigen Programme und   
Systeme kommen von Fujimiya Int.. Und die kenn' ich in und auswendig."

Seinen Teamkameraden standen die Fragezeichen direkt ins Gesicht   
geschrieben. Doch er ging nicht näher darauf ein. 

Zum Glück fragte Nagi: "Was hast du da drin eigentlich noch angestellt?"

"Ich habe die Leute von ihrem unwürdigen Zustand befreit. Schuldig sagte   
doch, dass sie keinen einzigen Lebensfunken mehr in sich trugen. Sie waren   
nur noch Puppen. Danach habe ich mich um den Professor gekümmert."

Was er mit befreien und kümmern meinte, war allen Anwesenden klar.   
Schließlich arbeiteten sie alle in derselben Branche.

"Aha. Und was wurde aus den Sprengsätzen?"

Wie um Antwort zu geben, explodierten in diesem Moment alle drei Ladungen   
mit einem gewaltigen Knall.   
Die Druckwelle war sogar noch bis zu ihnen zu spüren.

"Da wir nun alle Klarheiten beseitigt haben..."

"Nein, haben wir nicht.", wurde Aya von ihrem Senior unterbrochen. "Was ist   
mit dem Mädchen?"

"Hat dich nicht zu interessieren!", knallte er ihm kalt an den Kopf.   
"Ach so, Bombay. Du wirst ‚Kritiker' berichten, dass, als wir ankamen, die Anlage schon brannte. Somit waren wir natürlich außerstande irgendwelche Informationen zu besorgen. Wir haben danach zwar das Gelände durchkämt, aber nichts und niemanden gefunden. Klar?"

Der Kleine nickte nur perplex: "Aber...", seine Augen wanderten   
zur Disc, die Aya immer noch in der Hand hielt. Dieser schüttelte nur   
leicht den Kopf: "Das ist vorerst auch meine Sorge." 

Damit trat er zu Brad.   
Zog er den Schwarz- Leader zu sich herunter und meinte so leise,   
dass die Anderen nichts hörten: "Danke." und gab ihm einen Kuss,   
der sogar Yohji alt aussehen ließ.   
Laut: "Damit sind wir quitt."

Damit klappte an diesem Abend zum zweiten Mal allen Anwesenden der   
Unterkiefer runter.   
Hatten sie was verpasst?

"Wollen wir dann mal?", fragte Aya sein Team, stieg in seinen Porsche   
und wartete darauf, dass Omi ebenfalls Platz nahm.

Bevor er jedoch entgültig losfuhr, hielt Nagi ihn noch mal zurück: "Wenn   
ich komme, krieg' ich dann noch mal so'ne leckere Eisschokolade?"  
[falls Ihr nicht wisst, was gemeint ist, schaut noch mal in Teil 3 rein*g*] 

Jetzt war es an Aya verblüfft zu schauen.  
Dann breitete sich ein Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus:

"Klar. Sogar kostenlos. Du solltest aber dein eigenes Eis mitbringen.   
Da wir zwei ziemliche Naschkatzen haben."   
Sein Kopf nickte dabei in Richtung Omi und Yohji.

Yohji schüttelte nur seine Mähne und seufzte schwer: "Ich will, glaub' ich,   
gar nicht wissen, was damit schon wieder gemeint is'"

Ken stimmte ihm sprachlos zu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> ‚Weiß’ weiß immer noch nix von Aya- kuns Schwester.  
> ‚Weiß’ kennt ihren Leader immer noch nur unter Aya Fuji und weiß immer noch nicht, dass er eigentlich bei dem Bomben- Attentat auf Fujimiya Int. auch hätte ums Leben kommen sollen.
> 
> „wörtliche Rede“  
> ‚Gedanken’  
> >Schu mischt sich ein<[boah ey, er hatte sogar schon einen Auftritt*g*]  
> [wenn’s vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung’ ;-)

Aya lag erschöpft auf seinem Bett und ließ die vergangene Mission noch mal Revue passieren.

~~~~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~~~~

„... Außer... ja, im letzten Bett ist eine junge Frau. Ihr Bewusstsein wird erst seit kurzer Zeit unterdrückt. Davor lag sie im richtigen Koma. Ihr Lebenswille ist ungemein stark. Sie will zu ihrem Bru...“, hier stockte der Gedankencrack und musterte ihn verstohlen.

Sein Herz hüpfte aus seinem Rythmus.  
Konnte er hoffen?  
Durfte er hoffen?  
Konnte es wirklich sein?

Unwillkürlich stütze er sich noch mehr auf ihren Chibi, der daraufhin kaum noch stehen konnte.

>Nun geh’ schon.<  
Er konnte das warme Lächeln in der Stimme des Anderen hören.

Er stürmte zur Tür und befahl: 

„Keiner rührt sich! Keiner!“ 

Wenn es wirklich wahr sein sollte, dann wollte er den Moment ganz für sich allein haben. Und wenn nicht, dann wollte er nicht, wie der Rest ihn in seiner Verzweiflung sah. Das verbat ihm einfach sein Stolz. 

Dann stürmte er vorwärts.  
Das grüne Licht, der rhythmische, gleichmäßige hohe Ton, welcher ihn vorhin so einem Schock verpasst hatte, total ignorierend. 

Da.  
Dahinten.  
Das letzte Bett.

Tatsächlich!  
Da lag sie!  
So als ob sie schlafen und jeden Moment aufwachen würde.  
Um ihn dann verschlafen aus ihren stahlgrauen Augen anzublinzeln und ein: „Morgen, Oni- chan.“ zuzunuscheln.

Also hatten die Schweinehunde sie hierher gebracht.   
Scheinbar sammelten sie langjährige Koma- Patienten ein, um an ihnen herumexperimentieren zu können.

Er fühlte bei diesem Gedanken eine ungeheure Wut in sich aufsteigen.   
Am liebsten hätte er...   
Doch halt!  
Zu erst musste er sich um seine kleine Schwester kümmern.

Konnte er Schuldig trauen und hoffen, dass sie tatsächlich nur noch im künstlichen und nicht mehr im natürlichen Koma lag?  
Er wünschte es sich sosehr.

Zärtlich strich er ihr eine verirrte Strähne aus dem Gesicht.  
Vorsichtig löste er die Kanülen und Elektroden von ihrem Körper.  
Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, hatten diese Hunde noch nichts weiter mit ihr angestellt.

Fürsorglich hüllte er ihren mageren Körper in eine Decke und lud sie sich auf den Arm.

Zügig schritt er zurück zur Tür.  
Dabei achtete er auf die anderen Patienten.  
Sie waren nur noch Haut und Knochen.  
Schienen trotz der Sauerstoffmasken kaum mehr zu atmen.

‚Schuldig hat recht. In ihnen ist kaum noch ein Lebensfunke.’

Reflexartig presste er Aya- chan näher an sich.  
Konnte ihre schwache Atmung spüren.  
Sie atmete zwar schwach- aber sie atmete.   
Auch ohne Beatmungsgerät.

Ein großer Seufzer der Erleichterung entrang sich seiner Brust.

Aya hoffte weiterhin, dass Omi’s Gedächtnis nicht ausgerechnet bei ihrem Anblick zurückkehrte.  
Es reichte vollkommen, wenn pro Abend einer von ihnen zusammenbrach.

Dem Rest musste er wohl einen riesigen Schreck eingejagt haben.  
Er hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass sie sich so um ihn Sorgen würden.   
Es tat gut zu wissen, dass es da noch jemanden gab, der sich Gedanken um ihn machte. Von seinem schwarzen Panther einmal abgesehen.

Ach ja, sein Pantherchen.  
Aya musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen, als er sich die Szene vorstellte, in der Brad versuchte ihn mittels einen Kuss zurückzuholen und Yohji ihn einen Kinnhaken verpasste.   
Da schuldete er seinem Schwarzen aber noch Revanche.

Er stand wieder auf dem Flur.  
Entschlossen übergab er Aya- chan Brad und ignorierte geflissentlich die fragenden Blicke der Anderen.

Bei Brad konnte er sich sicher sein, dass er sich gut um alles kümmern würde.  
Denn er konnte seiner Schwester nicht mehr unter die Augen treten.   
Nicht mit dem vielen Blut an seinen Händen.

Brad nickte kaum wahrnehmbar.  
Er hatte verstanden.  
Und er würde gut auf das Kleinod, welches ihm sein Geliebter eben anvertraut hatte, acht geben.

>>‚Danke’.<<, schickte er noch an Schuldig. Welcher überrascht aufblickte.   
Sicherlich zum einen, weil er es auf Deutsch gedacht und zum anderen, weil er sich der Gedankensprache bedient hatte. Und zum dritten, war er ja immer noch der Feind.  
Aya schickte gleich noch ein mentales Grinsen hinterher.  
Danach schottete er seine Gedanken wieder ab.

Dann jagte er den Rest nach draußen.  
Er wollte allein mit der Mission weitermachen.

Er hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, aber sie akzeptierten seinen Wunsch.

Langsam kehrte Aya in den Saal zurück.

Behutsam befreite er jeden einzelnen von den Maschinen.  
Er wollte ihnen einen würdevollen Tod schenken.  
Dann bohrte er sein Katana in ihr Herz, um es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen.

Bei einigen erschien im Augenblick ihres Todes ein Lächeln auf dem eingefallenen Gesicht.   
Das bestätigte Aya, dass er richtig handelte.

Danach suchte er die Computer- Zentrale.  
Dort stolperte er über den Professor, welcher gerade dabei war, irgendwelche Daten einzugeben.

Kurzerhand schlitzte er ihn ebenfalls auf.  
Ob er nun durch ihn oder später durch die Bombe erledigt wurde.   
Das machte keinen Unterschied.  
Aber so konnte er wenigstens in Ruhe die geforderten Daten runterladen.

Doch was er noch nebenbei auf dem Bildschirm sah, ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.  
Diese Einrichtung war...

Er konnte es nicht fassen.

So schnell er konnte, lud er auch noch alle anderen Dateien runter.  
Damit würde er sich zu Hause in aller Ruhe beschäftigen.  
Um Aya- chan brauchte er sich ja nicht mehr zu sorgen.

Schnell noch die Sprengsätze angebracht.

‚Und jetzt nichts wie raus hier.’

~~~~~~~~Erinnerungen Ende~~~~~~~~

‚Na ja, ich habe Nagi nur das rübergeladen, was er für die Erledigung ihres Auftrages brauchte.’

Zufrieden drehte er sich auf die Seite und schloss seine Augen.

Jetzt konnte er sich um andere Dinge kümmern.  
Und ihnen vielleicht so das Rück- Ticket aus diesem blutigen Irrsinn lösen.

Auch Omi lag in dieser Nacht noch ungewöhnlich lange wach.  
Wälzte sich von einer Seite zur anderen.

Warum hatte Aya- kun auf einen fingierten Bericht bestanden?  
Und warum kam ihm dieses Mädchen so bekannt vor?

Er hatte zwar nur einen flüchtigen Blick auf sie werfen können.   
Doch dieser hatte gereicht, um bei ihm diese nagenden Kopfschmerzen zu aktivieren.  
Jene, die sich einstellten, wenn etwas aus seiner Vergangenheit versuchte die Barriere zu durchbrechen.

Crawford brachte erst Nagi und einen ungewöhnlich stillen Schuldig nach Hause, bevor er mit Aya- chan im ‚Four- Seasons’ eincheckte.

Sie versuchte die Dunkelheit zu durchbrechen.  
Die Dunkelheit, die schon solange wie ein sanfter, aber hartnäckiger Mantel über ihr gelegen hatte.

Sie hatte ihren Bruder gehört.  
Wie er immer wieder mit ihr gesprochen hat.  
Immer wieder versucht hat sie zu erreichen.

Doch die Dunkelheit um ihre Seele war zu mächtig.

Jetzt war der Druck weg.  
Und wieder bäumte sich ihr Lebenswillen auf.  
Wieder rüttelte sie mit aller Kraft an den Fesseln, die sich um sie gelegt hatten.

Und sie brachen.  
Der Nebel der Dunkelheit wich.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Augen.

„Oni- chan?“, wisperte sie heiser.

Sie merkte, wie sie jemand stützte und ihr Wasser einflößte.  
Kühl rann es ihre trockene Kehle hinab.  
Befeuchtete ihre Stimmbänder, die so lang zum Schweigen gezwungen waren.

„Oni- chan?“  
Es klang schon etwas kräftiger.

Eine angenehm dunkle Stimme antwortete ihr: 

„Schlaf weiter. Du musst zu Kräften kommen.“

Langsam sank sie wieder in die Dunkelheit herab.  
Doch diesmal hatte sie die Gewissheit wieder aus ihr auftauchen zu können.   
Denn es lagen keine Fesseln an ihrer Seele.

Als sie das nächste Mal aufwachte, blinzelte sie in den Sonnenaufgang.  
Sah auf dem Schreibtisch, welcher genau unter dem Fenster stand, eine einzelne Orchidee stehen.  
Eine Orchidee, die jetzt von einem ihr völlig Unbekannten- unbekannt?- aus ihrer Vase genommen und an dessen Lippen geführt wurden.

Zärtlich liebkosten die Lippen des Mannes die zarten, wie sie jetzt erkannte, roten Blütenblätter.

„Es wird nicht leicht werden.“, murmelte er gegen die zarte Blume in seiner Hand, bevor er sie wieder in die Vase zurückstellte.

Gedankenverloren lehnte er sich gegen den Fensterrahmen und beobachtete die Wiedergeburt des neuen Tages.

‚Woher kenne ich diesen Mann?’

„Wer sind Sie?“  
Ihre Stimme klang noch rau, aber sie konnte sie benutzen.

Erschrocken fuhr ihr Gastgeber zusammen.

„Oh, du bist schon wach?“, fragte er überrascht.

Sie nickte.   
„Und wer sind Sie? Wenn ich fragen darf?“

Der gutaussehende Typ lächelte leicht: 

„Du kannst mich Crawford nennen. Aber bevor wir weiter reden, bestell’ ich uns erst mal ein kräftiges Frühstück.“

Damit griff er zum Telefon und bestellte reichlich und viel.

Nachdem sie wieder Erwarten zu zweit sogar fast alles was auf den Tabletts lag, vernichtet hatten, konnte sie ihre Fragen nicht länger zurückhalten: 

„Wo ist mein Bruder? Meine Eltern? Wo sind wir hier überhaupt?“

Wieder lächelte Crawford leicht. Vielleicht ob ihres Ungestüms?

„Zunächst einmal befinden wir uns hier im ‚Four- Seasons’. Hier konnte ich dich leicht reinbringen, ohne das dumme Fragen gestellt werden. Weißt du eigentlich in welchem Jahr wir uns befinden?“

Was sollte das denn?

„Natürlich! Im Jahre 22XX.“

Der große Mann schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf:

„Tut mir leid. Aber wir sind schon im Jahr 22XX. Du hast fast 3 Jahre geschlafen.“

Fassungslos saß sie in ihrem Bett.  
Versuchte zu verarbeiten, was ihr da gerade gesagt wurde.

Sie hatte drei Jahre geschlafen?  
War sie etwa Dornröschen?

Aus weiter Ferne hörte sie sich eine Frage stellen: „W-Wieso?“

Leise, fast zu leise, erfolgte die Antwort:

„Die Firma eurer Eltern wurde durch ein Bomben- Attentat lahm gelegt.   
Ihr habt euch gerade in unmittelbarer Nähe der Gebäude befunden.   
Du hast was abbekommen und fielst daraufhin 21/2 Jahre ins Koma.  
Deine Eltern haben es auch nicht geschafft. Verzeih mir.“

Schwärze drohte sich wieder über sie zu senken.  
Sie hatte ihre Familie verloren.   
Warum war sie überhaupt aufgewacht?

Doch halt- was war mit ihrem Bruder?

„Ran- kun?“, fragte sie zaghaft.  
Der einzige Faden, der sie noch mit der Wirklichkeit verband.

Crawford zuckte kaum merklich zusammen.   
Dann schluckte er hart, bevor er meinte:

„Tut mir leid, Kleines. Ihn wirst du nie wieder sehen.“

Obwohl sie noch geschwächt war, arbeitete ihr Gehirn schon wieder auf Hochtouren. 

‚Er hat gesagt, dass ich ihn nie wieder sehen wird. Nicht, dass er schon tot ist.  
Ergo muss er noch am Leben sein. Aber warum verweigert er mir augenscheinlich den Kontakt?’

Das sie mit ihrer Vermutung, dass sie aus Crawford nichts rausbekommt, richtig lag, bekam sie in den folgenden Minuten schmerzhaft bestätigt.   
Ständig wich er ihren Fragen bezüglich ihres Bruders aus bzw. schwieg  
beharrlich.

‚Da stimmt doch was nicht.’

Nach einer Weile gab sie scheinbar auf. 

‚Abwarten und Tee trinken. Ich bin immer noch eine Fujimiya!’

Crawford atmete hörbar erleichtert auf, als er mitbekam wie ihre Neugier versiegte.

‚Gott sei Dank! Sie gibt endlich Ruhe. Lange hätte ich dieses Kreuzfeuer mit Sicherheit nicht durchgehalten. Muss wohl in der Familie liegen.’, beschloss er den Gedanken mit einem innerlichen Grinsen.

Der Amerikaner blieb solange bei ihr, bis sie allein klar kommen konnte.   
Dann übergab er ihr einen Pass und eine Kreditkarte auf ihren Namen und ein Flug- Ticket nach Deutschland.

Verwundert blickte sie auf die letzten beiden Dinge.

„Das Geld gehört dir. Damit solltest du eine Weile über die Runden kommen.  
Was das Ticket angeht, so weiß ich, dass du von Europa sehr angetan bist.“

Benommen nickte sie.   
Das verhärtete ihren Verdacht, dass Crawford irgendwie mit ihrem Bruder in Verbindung stand. Denn woher sollte er das sonst wissen? 

„In Ordnung. Ich nehme den nächsten Flieger.“

‚Und wenn du mich aus der Schusslinie weißt, werde ich mich auf die Jagd begeben. Nach Ran- kun.’

Der dunkelhaarige Schönling begleitete sie noch zu Flugzeug und war total überrascht, als sie sich von ihm mit einer herzlichen Umarmung verabschiedete.

„Thank you!“

Und gab ihm einen Schmatzer auf die Wange.

Dann drehte sie sich mit einem Wirbel ihres Rockes um und schritt die Gangway runter.

Alles in allen hatte er sich knappe zwei Wochen um Aya- chan gekümmert.   
Erschöpft drehte er den Schlüssel zu seinem Appartement im Schloss um.

Wenn er sich jetzt noch mit den Anderen herumschlagen sollte, könnten sie ihn gleich in einer Zwangsjacke neben Farfarello stellen. 

‚Eine Nacht werden sie ja wohl noch ohne mich auskommen.’

Nachdem Aya- chans Flugzeug abgehoben hatte, sagte er Ran bescheid.  
Er hatte nur still zugehört. Mehr nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich nahm es ihn mehr mit, als er zugeben wollte.

„Dammed!“, fluchte er leise.

Er wollte das Licht einschalten, hielt jedoch inne, als er eine Bewegung in den Augenwinkeln wahrnahm. Sofort ging er in Angriffstellung.

‚Wer zum Henker ist das?’

Das Scheinwerferlicht eines hereinfahrenden Autos beleuchtete für einen kurzen Moment den Raum.

Und erkannte Ran.  
Wie er an den Schreibtisch gelehnt, zu ihm hinsah.

„Bitte entschuldige, dass ich einfach so eingebrochen bin, aber... sie ist weg?!“  
Seine Stimme brach.

Mit zwei großen Schritten überbrückte Crawford die Entfernung zwischen ihnen.

Zitternde Finger verschränkten sich mit trostspendenden.  
Kalte Lippen trafen auf warme.  
Versuchten etwas von der Wärme aufzunehmen.   
Versuchte so die Kälte, die aus dem Innern zu kommen schien, zu vertreiben.

Mit erschrecken bemerkte Brad die Kälte, die von dem schmächtigeren Körper ausging. 

Fest presste er seinen Ran an sich.   
Versuchte ihm etwas von seiner Wärme abzugeben.

Wie ein Ertrinkender krallte sich sein Rotschopf an seinen Oberarmen fest.

„Bitte...“, stammelte er. „Bitte... halt mich fest... Wärme mich...Lass mich nie mehr los.“

Nur zu gern kam der schwarze Panther der Aufforderung nach.  
Drückte seine Lippen auf die des Jüngeren. Verlangte fordernd Einlass.   
Umspielte zärtlich die fremde Zunge. Lockte sie zu sich und verwickelte sie in einen heißen Kampf.

Gleichzeitig glitten seine Hände unter Rans Pullover.   
Strichen warm über die ausgekühlte Haut.

Schnell zog er ihm das störende Stück Stoff über die Ohren.  
Er wollte mehr von dieser wunderschönen, samtweichen Haut.  
Seine Zunge hinterließ eine heiße Spur am Hals seines Kois.  
Bedeckten jeden Zentimeter Haut mit seinem heißen Atem.  
Als könne er so das Eis im anderen zum schmelzen bringen.

Erleichtert registrierte er nebenbei, das es funktionierte.  
Das Rans Haut langsam auf normale Körpertemperatur zurück sank.

Doch das war ihm nicht genug!

Er wollte den anderen vor Lust zum beben- stöhnen, jauchzen, zittern, schreien- bringen.

Langsam arbeitete sich sein Panther runter.   
Umkreiste spielerisch seinen Bauchnabel. Bis runter zu dem Stoff seiner Jeans. Dort drückte Brad einen Kuss auf die bereits vorhandene Ausbuchtung. 

„Brad...“ 

Seine Hände verkrallten sich in der schwarzen Mähne.

Crawford befreite seinen Liebsten von der lästigen Hose und entfernte auch gleich die Shorts.  
Nun konnte er seinen Geliebten in all seiner Pracht bewundern.

Die geschmeidige Gestalt.  
Das ausgeprägte Spiel der Muskeln unter der schweißglänzenden, marmorgleichen Haut.  
Die von Leidenschaft verhangenen violetten Augen.  
Augen, die ihn von Anfang in den Bann gezogen hatten.  
Die leicht geöffneten Lippen, denen der hektische Atem entwich.

‚Ein Bild für die Götter!’

Dann tat er seinem Liebsten den Gefallen und nahm seine Spitze in den Mund. Er nippte jedoch nur kurz dran, was Ran einen Protestseufzer entlockte.

Doch Brad ließ sich davon nicht beirren.  
Zuerst entledigte er sich selbst seiner Sachen und wollte dann ins Bad- Gleitcreme holen.

Als Ran jedoch bemerkte, dass sein Pantherchen vorhatte ihn zu verlassen, zog er ihn ganz dicht zu sich heran.   
Kühle traf auf Hitze.  
Und erzeugte so einen Tornado der Gefühle.

„Bitte... geh nicht!“

Bebende Worte streiften sein Ohr.  
Er versuchte ihren Sinn zu erfassen, da ihm in der Nähe des deutschen Japaners die Fähigkeit zu Denken abhanden gekommen zu sein schien. 

„Aber...“

Da er nicht weitersprechen konnte, strich er vielsagend die empfindliche Innenseite der Oberschenkel des Anderen entlang.  
Jener stöhnte lustvoll auf und schüttelte dann seine rote Mähne:

„Es.. macht mir nichts... nur bleib jetzt hier...“

Und wie um seine Worte zu bekräftigen, drängte er sich noch näher an den Amerikaner.

Haut rieb über Haut.   
Während ihre Zungen um die Vorherrschaft kämpften.  
Hände sich in den Rücken des anderen krallten.  
Ihre Erregungen sich aneinander rieben. 

Brad hob Ran auf den Schreibtisch.  
Vergrub sein Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.  
Berauschte sich am Geruch des anderen. Es schien eine Mischung aus Green Tea- wahrscheinlich sein Dusch-Gel- und jenem undefinierbaren Geruch zu sein, der auch Orchideen umgab.

Seine Orchidee.  
Nur für ihn allein.  
Geliebte Orchidee.  
Er würde diese kostbare Blume nie wieder her geben.

Sie schienen eine Einheit zu sein.  
Eine Person, so wie Crawford zwischen den gespreizten Beinen des Jüngeren stand.   
Sie standen so nah, dass sie ohne weiteres den Herzschlag des anderen an ihrer Brust spürten.

Und er hallte in ihnen wieder.   
Brachte das Blut noch mehr zum kochen.  
Sie atmeten im Takt des andere Herzschlages, sodass ihre Herzen letztendlich im selben Rhythmus schlugen.

Brad streifte noch mal hauchzart über die Lippen seines Kois ehe er sich wieder den unteren Regionen zu wandte.

Er streichelte mit seinem Atem über die weiße, unbefleckte Haut der Innenschenkel und brachte Ran somit schon kurz vor den Abgrund.  
Dann hob er ein wenig das Becken des Jüngeren an und fuhr mit seiner Zunge über die rosige Rosette.

Ran seufzte gequält auf.  
Es tat so gut was sein Pantherchen da tat.   
Nur er schaffte es ihn vergessen zu lassen.

Vergessen.  
Und sei es nur für den kurzen Moment ihrer Vereinigung.

Vergessen.  
Seine Schwester war in Sicherheit.

Vergessen.  
Das seine Hände blutrot gefärbt waren.

Er wollte ihn ganz tief in sich spüren.  
Da er jedoch außer Stande war sich zu artikulieren, konnte er sein Begehren nur ausdrücken, indem er sein Becken näher zu Brad hob.

Der verstand die Aufforderung.  
Da er jedoch seinem Rotschopf nicht wehtun wollte, drang er erst mal nur mit seiner Zunge ein. Wollte ihn so befeuchten, um es später so schmerzfrei wie möglich zu machen.

Immer wieder spürte er dieses vorwitzige Zünglein in sich drin.   
Wie es sich an ihm labte.   
Ihn reizte.

„B-Braaad... uouh...“

Geschmeidig erhob sich der schwarze Panther aus seiner Hocke.   
Blitzte ihn hungrig an.  
Konnte sich am tiefen Violett der von Leidenschaft verhangenen Augen nicht satt sehen.  
Und hoffte, dass Ran wenigstens so ein wenig vergessen konnte.

Und sei es nur für den Moment ihrer Vereinigung.

Genüsslich fuhr er mit seinem Finger die blutroten Lippen des Anderen nach.  
Ließ die vorwitzige, warme Zunge gewähren, die sich zwischen dem Spalt der weißen Zähnreihen hervorgeschlichen hatte.

Langsam umspielte er den Finger seines Geliebten.   
Führte ihn in seinen Mund. Leckte an ihm. Saugte an ihm.   
Stellte sich vor, dass es ein anderes Körperteil seines Panthers wäre.  
Gierig verführte er auch den zweiten Finger.

Was Ran da mit seinen Fingern anstellte, grenzte an ein Wunder.  
Nie hätte er gedacht, dass man solche sinnlichen Spiele damit anstellen könnte.  
Und alles staute sich an dem Punkt zwischen seinen Beinen.   
Bald könnte er sich nicht zurückhalten.

Schnell entzog er seine Finger dem verbotenen Zungenspiel seines Geliebten.  
Und führte sie etwas tiefer wieder ein.  
Spürte, wie sich die Enge um sie schloss.  
Bewegte sie vorsichtig hin und her, um Ran vorzubereiten.

Um ihn abzulenken, knabberte er an seinem Hals.   
Hinterließ sein Zeichen an ihm.  
Dennoch merkte er, wie er kurz zusammenzuckte.

„Gomen...“, murmelte er leise.

Ein zärtlicher Zungenkuss war die Antwort.   
Ebenso das Entgegenstrecken des Unterleibes.  
Also ein deutlicherer Aufforderung weiterzumachen, gab es nicht.

Gerne kam er ihr nach.  
Vorsichtig entzog er sich Ran.  
Dirigierte seinen Kopf in niedere Regionen.

Ran verstand.  
Zärtlich umspielte er die empfindsame Spitze seines Geliebten.  
Fuhr herunter und hinauf.  
Er ließ mit seiner Liebkosung nicht einen Millimeter der empfindlichen Haut aus.

Verdammt! Ran verstand es aber auch zu gut ihn zu reizen.  
Schnell beförderte er ihn sacht auf die Tischplatte zurück.  
Fuhr noch mal zärtlich über die Oberschenkel, hob ihn ein wenig an und drang vorsichtig ein.  
Stück für Stück.

Spürte wieder die Enge.  
Doch diesmal um seinen Schaft.  
Und das machte ihn wahnsinnig.

Er konnte ein leises Keuchen nicht verhindern, als er die Härte Brads in sich spürte.  
Erst langsam. Vorsichtig.  
Doch er merkte, wie sehr er sich zurückhielt.   
Um ihm nicht wehzutun.  
Das fand er richtig rührend.   
Doch es war absolut unnötig.   
Er wollte alles von ihm.  
Und zwar jetzt!

Hastig drängte er sich an den Amerikaner.   
Mit einem Ruck hatte er ihn ganz drin.   
Es tat etwas weh.  
Aber nur im ersten Moment.  
Danach kannte die Wonne keine Grenzen mehr.

Überrumpelt hielt er kurz inne.   
Doch wenn er schon mal soweit vorgestoßen war, konnte er es gleich ausnutzten und löste die Zügel seiner Leidenschaft.

Immer tiefer und kräftiger stieß er zu.  
Fand den G- Punkt des Mannes. Und zog so auch Ran immer tiefer in den Strudel ihrer Gefühle mit hinein.

Er glich sein Rhythmus dem Brads an.   
Er sah schon Sternchen.   
Bald würde es nicht mehr lange dauern...

„AAAAHHHH...“

Es brach alles aus ihm raus.  
Er krallte sich in den Rücken des Älteren und hinterließ blutige Striemen.

Er merkte wie die warmen Muskeln sich immer mehr zusammenzogen.  
Merkte wie sich sein Geliebter an ihn klammerte.   
Spürte das Brennen an seinem Rücken.  
All das war jedoch nichts gegen die Explosion in seinem Innern, als Ran ihn mit über die Klippe nahm.

Tief, ganz tief im innern seines Rotschopfs kam er.  
Füllte ihn komplett aus. 

Erschöpft lehnten sie sich aneinander.  
Gaben einander Halt, nach diesem intensiven Erlebnis.

Ganz nebenbei registrierte Brad, dass die Kälte aus seinem Ran gewichen war und nun einer angenehm erhitzten Haut Platz gemacht hatte.  
Erleichtert atmete er auf.

...

Eng aneinandergekuschelt lagen sie im Bett.   
Der Rotschopf ruhte auf seinem Bauch und kitzelte ihn ein wenig.   
Doch er genoss dieses traute beisammen sein.

Zärtlich strich er durch die weichen Haare des Jüngeren.  
Fast erwartete er ein Schnurren zu hören.  
Als er bemerkte, was er da dachte schlich sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen.

„Möchtest du gar nicht wissen, wo ich sie hingeschickt habe?“

Ein leichtes kopfschütteln kam als Antwort.   
Was natürlich das Kitzelgefühl noch verstärkte.  
Er musste an sich halten, um nicht laut loszuprusten.

Ran merkte die Verspannung seines schwarzen Panthers sofort und schaute fragend hoch.

Brad nahm eine Strähne des Bordeaux- farbenen, feinen Haares zwischen seine Finger:

„Du kitzelst.“

Und erntete ein leises Lächeln, während der Kleinere seinen Kopf wieder in die alte Position brachte.

Er hauchte einen federleichten Kuss auf die Haut unter ihm:

„Arigato... Aishiteru...“ 

Damit glitt er langsam in die Tiefen des Schlafes.  
Bekam aber noch die leise Antwort mit:

„Thank you, too. Aishitero mo…”  
[da ich meinen Engl.- kenntnissen nich ganz übern weg trau: Ich danke Dir auch...]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mir ist vollkommen klar, dass Koma- Patienten nicht einfach aufstehen, aber bitte seht mir diesen Faux-pas zum weiterkommen der Story nach- ja?*treuherziger Hundeaugenblick*


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‚Weiß' weiß immer noch nicht, dass das Mädel aus Teil 7 Aya- kuns   
> Schwester is(*seufz*, ich glaub', ich muss den Jungs da ein wenig auf   
> die Sprünge helfen*zwincker*)  
> ‚Weiß' weiß somit logischerweise auch noch nicht, dass Aya- kun eigentlich   
> Ran Fujimiya is.(da muss ich wohl auch einen kleinen Schubs in die   
> richtige Richtung geben*seufz*- dabei sind das doch eigentlich schon große   
> Jungs*auf vergnügt im Sandkasten spielende SD- formierte Weiß und   
> Schwarz schiel*sweatdrop*- wohl eher nich*g*)
> 
> Und der liebe Persha weiß leider auch nix von seine Vaterfreuden(scheint   
> genauso ne lange Leitung zu haben*seufz**sieht in Augenwinkeln wie sich   
> SD- Persha zu den SD- Schwarz und SD- Weiß im Sandkasten gesellt und   
> alle zusammen Backe, backe Kuchen spielen (-;)
> 
> "wörtliche Rede"  
> ‚Gedanken'  
> [falls es vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung ;-)

‚Nee- chan ist jetzt schon zwei Monate weg. Hoffentlich kommt sie auch   
allein klar und stellt nix dummes an.'

Aya seufzte leicht auf.  
Das Geld, dass Crawford ihr gegeben hatte, war seines gewesen.  
Der Weiß- Leader hatte es in den letzten Jahren für genau diesen Zweck   
beiseite gelegt.

Ganz bewusst hatte er nicht wissen wollen, wo sie jetzt eigentlich steckte.  
Obwohl Brad es ihm sagen wollte, hatte er dankend verzichtet.

Er hatte einfach kein Recht mehr an ihrem Leben teilzuhaben.  
Dafür schwamm er zu tief im Blut.

Ein zweiter Seufzer folgte dem Ersten.

Ohne das er mit den Gedanken bei der Sache war, wanden seine Finger   
das Gewinde geschickt zusammen.  
[hab's mir einfach nich verkneifen können^^°]

Er hatte alle Verbindungen mit seinem alten Leben gekappt.  
Und er würde auch der Versuchung wiederstehen im Netz nach ihr   
zu suchen.

An dem Tag von Aya- chans Abreise hatte Brad ihn vom Flughafen   
aus angerufen und ihm gesagt, dass sie nun außer Landes sei.

Er hatte nur wortlos den Hörer wieder auf die Gabel gelegt.

Einerseits freute er sich.  
Denn sein Schwesterchen konnte nun wieder mit der Sonne um die   
Wette strahlen.

Andererseits konnte er sie dabei nicht sehen.

Da er es nicht mehr im Blumenladen ausgehalten hatte, verließ er   
kurzer Hand seine Schicht und ging zum Appartement seines Pantherchens.

Auch wenn jener nicht da war, tröstete ihn doch der Hauch der noch von   
ihm in der Luft lag.

Dann kehrte der Panther in seine Höhle zurück und hatte sich seiner   
angenommen.

War ihm seitdem immer mehr eine Stütze geworden.

‚Und der Rest weiß immer noch nichts. Auch nichts von den anderen   
Sachen.'

Aya hatte sich nämlich die letzten zwei Monate die Nächte um die Ohren   
gehauen, um das engmaschige Netz von ‚Kritiker' aufzuknöpfen.   
Heute würde er Persha mit seinen Ergebnissen konfrontieren und dann   
sehen, wie der sich verhielt. Davon machte er abhängig, ob der Takatori weiterleben durfte oder nicht.

Hinzu kam, dass vor ein paar Tagen der Computer ihres Chibis komplett   
abgestürzt war und der nun mit seinen Nerven am Ende war, da er ja alles   
wieder aufbauen musste.

Er hatte ihn zwar um Hilfe gebeten, doch Aya hatte abgelehnt; er hätte   
selbst genug zu tun. Der Blick, den ihm Omi nach dieser Antwort   
zugeworfen hatte, konnte es mühelos mit den seinen aufnehmen.   
Er war dem Kleinen wohl ein zu gutes Vorbild gewesen.

Ein dritter Seufzer verließ seine Lippen.

‚Was zum Geier ist den mit Aya los? Steht da wie bedröpelt.'

Verwundert beobachtete Yohji seinen Leader. Der sich, seiner Meinung   
nach, in letzter Zeit sowieso mehr als merkwürdig verhält.

Erst verlässt er mitten in seiner Schicht den Laden.

‚Was schon außergewöhnlich genug ist. Zumindest für Ayas Verhältnisse.'

Aber dann blieb er auch noch über Nacht fort.

‚Und DAS kann man getrost als 8. Weltwunder anmelden.' 

Und zum Schluss zeigte er seitdem sogar ein wenig Gefühl.  
Soll heißen, er ließ sich dazu herab mal mit Omi und Nagi herumzualbern.

‚Obwohl herumalbern es eigentlich auch nicht trifft. Eher... er übernimmt   
den Part des großen Bruders?! Und das er hinter seiner kalten Maske   
hervorkommt, ist dann wohl das 9. Weltwunder.'

Yohjis Gedankengänge wurden durch das öffnen der Tür unterbrochen.  
Ein neuer Kunde betrat den Laden.

Er drehte sich mit seinem strahlensten Lächeln herum.   
Sagte jedoch nichts, da er mitbekam, wie die Kundin gebannt auf den   
Rücken seines Chefs blickte. 

Kreidebleich, so als würde ein Gespenst vor ihr stehen.

Yohji lehnte sich zurück.

‚Das scheint interessant zu werden.'

Da Yohji nicht reagierte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, war er   
gezwungen sich um die Kundschaft zu kümmern.

Schicksalsergeben drehte er sich zum Verkaufsraum um.  
Setzte wieder seine undurchdringliche Miene auf.

"Ja?", fragte er mit dem Mindestmaß an Höflichkeit. 

Die Augen der Kundin wurden noch größer, als sie sein Gesicht sah.  
Langsam kam sie näher, so als traue sie der Sache immer noch nicht.  
Vorsichtig hob sie die Hand zu seinem Gesicht.  
Strich zart über die Wange des Rotschopfes.

Der zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch:

"Sie wünschen?"

Verschreckt zuckte sich leicht zurück: 

"A-aber Ran! Erkennst du mich nicht? Ich bin's: Sakura!"

Wieder nur das Hochziehen der perfekt geschwungenen Braue.

"Wir sind zusammen zur Schule gegangen. In den Nachrichten damals hieß   
es, deine gesamte Familie wär' in den Trümmern umgekommen. Schön das   
du überlebt hast. Wie geht's d..."

Aya unterbrach sie:

"Entschuldigen Sie, aber Sie müssen mich verwechseln. Ich habe Sie noch   
nie im meinem Leben gesehen. Wenn Sie jetzt bitte wählen würden, wir   
möchten schließen."

Und das war noch nicht mal gelogen.  
Es war tatsächlich Feierabend.

Aber täuschte sich Yohji oder wurde Aya nun doch ein wenig nervös?  
Kannte er sie wirklich nicht oder stieß er sie nur von sich?  
Es war nämlich unleugbar, dass dieser Sakura Ran sehr viel bedeutet   
haben muss. 

Vollends verwirrt stammelte Sakura:

"Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, o-oder? Jemanden mit deinem Aussehen   
kann es nicht zweimal geben."

Ungerührt gab Aya zurück:

"Scheinbar doch. Was möchten Sie denn jetzt mitnehmen?" 

"A-a-am liebsten dich."

Verblüfft hielt Aya inne.

Und Yohji konnte nicht mehr.  
Er brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
Und es wurde sogar noch schlimmer, als er sich Aya mit einer roten   
Schleife drum herum vorstellte.

Da er jedoch den bitterbösen Blick seines Leaders auffing, versuchte er   
sich zu beruhigen. Sich noch Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln wischend,   
entschloss er sich Aya aus der Patsche zu helfen.

Immer noch leise vor sich hinglucksend ging er auf die junge Frau zu. 

"Entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber es handelt sich tatsächlich um eine   
Verwechslung. Mein Kollege ist nämlich in Irland aufgewachsen. Also, kann   
er nicht mit ihnen zur Schule gegangen sein. Nicht wahr?", fragte er mit   
einem Blinzeln zu Aya.

Jener nickte und meinte mit seinem besten Englisch, indem er den Akzent   
von Farfarello nachahmte: 

"That's right!"

"Oh!", vollends aus dem Konzept gebracht, schaute die Kundin von einem   
Schönling zum anderen. "Verzeihen Sie bitte."

Aya beließ es bei einem Achselzucken.

Der Blonde begleitete Sakura noch zur Tür und hängte dann das   
‚Geschlossen'- Schild raus.

"Kennst du sie wirklich nicht?"

Yohji beobachtete seinen Leader genau.  
Jener zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

"Aber ihr schien dieser Ran mal 'ne Menge bedeutet zu haben. Und ich   
schließe mich ihrer Meinung an: Jemanden mit deiner... exotischen?...   
Schönheit gibt es nicht zweimal."

Aya seufzte an diesem Abend ein viertes Mal auf.  
Gab jedoch leise Antwort:

"Sie gehört in ein Leben, das schon längst nicht mehr existent ist.   
Den Ran, wie sie ihn kannte, gibt es nicht mehr.  
Ich habe mit allem gebrochen- allem."

Das letzte Wort kam schleppend und schien ihm wehzutun.

Yohji wollte gerade tröstend den Arm um die Schulter des Rotschopfes   
legen, als eine weiche Stimme hinter einem der Regale fragte:

"Auch mit mir?"

Erschrocken wirbelte Aya herum.   
Fixierte die Ecke aus der die Stimme gekommen war.

Auch Yohji schaute dorthin, meinte jedoch leicht verstimmt:

"Kommen Sie da bitte raus. Wir möchten auch irgendwann mal Feierabend   
haben."

Ein kurzes Rascheln, dann folgte der ungebetene Gast der Aufforderung.  
Hervor kam eine hübsche junge Frau.  
Ihre bläulichen langen Haare hatte sie hinten zusammengenommen.  
Ein elegantes Kleid umschmeichelte ihre Gestalt.

Yohji pfiff bewundernd auf.  
Was die junge Frau kurz mit einem bezauberten Lächeln quittierte, bevor   
sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder voll und ganz Aya widmete.

Stahlgrau traf auf tiefstes Violett.

~~~~~~~~~~Erinnerung~~~~~~~~~

Crawford hatte sie noch zur Gangway begleitet.  
Ihre Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem amüsierten Lächeln als sie an   
sein überraschtes Gesicht zurückdachte, nachdem sie ihm einen kleinen   
Abschiedskuss gegeben hatte.

Sie war sich jedoch ganz sicher, dem Amerikaner schon vorher begegnet   
zu sein. Sie konnte sich nur noch nicht erinnern: Wo?

Außerdem mochte sie den ruhigen, besonnen Mann.  
Er wirkte wie der berühmte Fels in der Brandung. 

‚Seine Partnerin kann sich glücklich schätzen. So einem Mann läuft   
man nicht alle Tage über den Weg.'

Wenn sie ihr Herz nicht schon vor langer Zeit jemanden in die Hände   
gelegt hätte, wäre sie jetzt echt in Versuchung gekommen. 

Ihre Hand fuhr zu ihrer Kette.  
An welcher ein Ring und ein langer, goldener Ohrring baumelten.

Ihr Lächeln wurde weicher, als ihre Gedanken zu den zwei Menschen   
wanderten, die ihr auf dieser Welt am meisten bedeuteten.

‚Und ich werde Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung setzten, damit ich dich finde,   
Oni- chan. Du scheinst vergessen zu haben, dass ich immer noch deine   
Schwester bin!'

Schnuppernd hielt sie ihre Nase in den Wind.  
Hinter ihr drängten zwar die übrigen Passagiere, doch sie kostete diesen   
Moment bis zum letzten aus. Nirgends roch die Luft so gut wie hier.  
Leicht salzig, doch immer frisch zog die Brise vom Meer her.  
Tief atmete sie ein.

Dann packte sie entschlossen ihre Tasche und betrat seit langem wieder   
deutschen Boden. Genauer gesagt: Rostocker Boden.

Als erstes besorgte sie sich ein Zimmer, als zweites einen Job.  
So konnte sie das Geld, welches, davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt,   
von Ran stammte, aufstocken. Und als drittes einen vernünftigen Laptop.

Sie konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als der Verkäufer sich   
begierig auf das junge, in seinen Augen auf dem Gebiet der Technik absolut   
unbewanderte, Mädchen stürzte und ihr allen möglichen Unsinn   
aufschwatzen wollte.

Höflich aber bestimmt wimmelte sie ihn ab und schlenderte allein die   
Regale entlang.

Wehmut überkam sie.  
Standen doch Reihe an Reihe jene Wunderwerke, die alle auf Konzepten   
ihres Bruders basierten.

Ihr war schon klar gewesen, dass Fujimiya Int. weiter existierte.   
Aber das sie nichts anderes auf die Reihe bekamen, als das was Ran in   
den Labors gelassen hatte?!?

Dann stand sie vor der neusten Schöpfung von F.I..  
Wenn sie es richtig in Erinnerung hatte, dann könnte die Firma vielleicht   
noch zwei, drei Jahre von der Ideensammlung leben, aber dann müssten sie sich   
was eigenes einfallen lassen müssen. Aber so wie sie die Lage einschätzte,   
könnte die Firma dann Konkurs anmelden. 

Und das konnte sie nicht zu lassen.  
Also blieb ihr wohl nichts weiter übrig, als auch den Vorsitz der Firma wieder   
an sich zu ziehen.

Gedankenverloren fuhr sie mit dem Finger über den Rand des Bildschirmes.  
Sie konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, wie Ran ihr mit blitzenden Augen   
verkündete, dass er an einem Notebook arbeitete, dass alles bis dato da   
gewesene in den Schatten stellen würde.  
Lachend hatte sie ihn damals umarmt und ihm alles gute für sein Projekt   
gewünscht..

So wie die Dinge lagen, hatten die Aasgeier von F.I. diesen Proto- Typ   
nicht in die Pfoten bekommen. Das freute sie.

Kurzentschlossen packte sie einen von den Laptops vor denen sie gerade   
stand. Sie hatte das Gefühl ihrem Bruder so ein Stückchen näher zu sein.

Wohlige Wärme überkam sie, als sie auf der sonnengewärmten Bank saß. 

Aya hatte sich in den halbverwilderten Park zurückgezogen, den sie damals   
auch immer mit Ran durchstromert hatte.

Wenn ihr Gedächtnis sie nicht trügte, sind hier vor mehr als zweihundert   
Jahren viele, viele Menschen durchspaziert, da die Anlage für eine   
Internationale Gartenschau angelegt worden war. 

Aber mit den Jahren hat die Stadt die Mittel für die Pflege der Anlage   
immer mehr zusammengestrichen, sodass ein Grossteil von der Natur   
zurückerobert worden war.

Sie brauchte nur die Augen schließen und sah die jüngeren Ausgaben von   
ihnen beiden im Sommer am Baggersee.

Sie hatte sich immer im Schilf versteckt, wenn es hieß sie sollten nach   
Hause. Oder wie sie im Winter Schlittschuh gelaufen waren. Sie ist über   
eine dünne Stelle gelaufen und- schwupps- war sie im eiskalten Wasser. 

Sie hatte ihren Bruder vorher noch nie so erschrocken gesehen.  
Wie er da vor ihr hockte, nachdem er ihr aus dem flachen Wasser des Sees   
rausgeholfen hatte.

Mit großen Augen hatten sie einander angeschaut und dann hatte sich ihre   
Erleichterung im befreiten Lachen die Bahn gebrochen. Danach hatte er sie   
in seine Jacke gewickelt und den ganzen Weg nach Hause getragen. 

Der Lohn dafür war, dass er mit einer Lungenentzündung flachgelegen hatte.   
Aber nicht ein Wort der Empörung oder Schuldzuweisung kam über seine Lippen.   
Nur sein liebevolles Lächeln. 

Wann immer sie down war, richtete Oni- chan sie wieder auf.

‚Aber wer hat ihn aufgerichtet?', schoss es ihr kurz durch den Kopf.

Dann jedoch wanderten ihre Erinnerungen zu dem Friedhof des Geländes.  
Es war eigentlich kein richtiger Friedhof, denn es lagen ja keine Leichen   
unter den Gräbern.

Doch den Gärtnereien damals ist es gelungen, einen wirklich ruhevollen Ort   
zu schaffen. Sie pflanzten wunderschöne Grabblumen. Variierten sie   
miteinander. Probierten sich an den Grabsteinen aus. Wurden jedoch nie   
respektlos.

Das ganze wurde gesäumt von Trauerweiden. 

Eine Insel der Ruhe.  
Denn, obwohl klar war, dass hier keine Toten lagen, senkte jeder   
automatisch seine Stimme. Und es breitete sich eine ganz besondere Art   
der Ruhe aus.

Wann immer sie Ran suchte, brauchte sie nur herkommen.  
Dann saß er unter einer der mächtigen Weiden auf einem inzwischen   
umgestoßenen weißen Marmorblock.

Dieses Bild hatte sich unauslöschlich in ihr eingebrannt.  
Ran  
\- wie er bewegungslos auf dem Block saß.   
Seine Haut genauso klar und rein wie das Marmor.   
Der Wind zauste sacht sein weinrotes Haar.

Eine strahlende Gestalt.

Doch die Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die dichten, tiefhängenden Zweige   
schienen, tauchten ihren Bruder in ein Meer aus Licht und Schatten.

Er, eine Lichtgestalt im Schatten.

Es hat ihr damals das Herz zerrissen.  
Also setzte sie sich neben ihn.  
Wartete.

Bis Ran seinen Kopf gegen ihre Schulter lehnte.  
Sich von ihr in den Arm nehmen ließ.  
Jedoch nichts sagte.

So wie er später auch nie etwas sagte.   
Er lehnte sich einfach nur an seine jüngeren Schwester.

Vielleicht reichte ihm das wirklich schon.  
Einfach nur die Berührung eines geliebten Menschen.  
Die ihm zeigte das er nicht allein war.

Die Bindung zwischen ihnen war schon immer sehr ausgeprägt gewesen.  
Vielleicht weil ihre Eltern sehr stark in der Firma eingebunden waren?   
Sie sich deswegen mehr Halt gaben als andere Geschwister?

Schweren Herzens kehrte sie in die Gegenwart zurück.  
Zwang sich den Laptop anzuschalten.

Danach loggte sie sich ins firmeninterne Satelliten- Netz ein und stellte   
es auf eine ganz bestimmte Frequenz. 

Und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht.  
Schon bald erschien ein kleiner, blinkender Lichtpunkt auf dem Schirm.  
Wie erwartet in Tokyo.

Aber warum hatte er nicht um sein Erbe gekämpft, wenn er sich immer noch   
da aufhielt?

Sie seufzte schwer.

‚Obwohl... jetzt kann ich endlich mal was für ihn tun?!'

Gedacht- getan.

Jetzt da sie wusste, wo er sich aufhielt, konnte sie sich wichtigeren   
Dingen zuwenden. 

‚Wie zum Beispiel F.I. wieder zurück in die Hände der Familie führen.',   
grinste Aya in sich hinein.

Nach anderthalben Monaten hatte sie es geschafft.   
Es war inzwischen soweit alles vorbereitet, dass sie theoretisch nur   
Entern bräuchte und Fujimiya Int. hätte seinen rechtmäßigen   
Vorstandsvorsitzenden wieder.

Nun klinkte sie sich wieder im Satelliten- Netz ein und lokalisierte Ran.  
Und zwar über den Ohrring, den sie ihm mal geschenkt hatte.

Nachdem Mamoru entführt worden war, saß bei ihr die Angst tief noch einen   
geliebten Menschen zu verlieren. Deswegen baute sie in den Ohrringen   
einen Mini- Sender ein, sodass er immer auffindbar sein würde.

Denn ihr war klar, dass Ran den Ohrschmuck, wenn schon nicht tragen, so   
doch zumindest bei sich tragen würde. Schon um seiner kleinen Schwester   
einen Gefallen zu tun. 

Natürlich wusste er nichts davon.  
Und es wunderte sie, dass er in all den Jahren noch nicht darüber   
gestolpert war. Sie schien ihre Sache also gut gemacht zu haben.

Aya- chan bekam die Straße und die Hausnummer über das System heraus.   
Dann häckte sie sich in das Computersystem in diesem Haus.  
Da das aber viel zu einfach ging, vermutete sie ganz stark, dass ihr   
Bruder seine Finger da nicht im Spiel hatte.

Sie hatte sich seine Akte gerade runtergeladen...

‚Es gibt eine Akte über ihn?'

... da kam sie aus versehen auf die falsche Taste und brachte alles zum   
Einsturz.

Ihr System konnte sie gerade noch retten, aber das andere...?

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen öffnete sie die Datei, welche sie sich   
runtergeholt hatte und... ihr stockte der Atem.

Das erklärte alles.

~~~~~~~~Erinnerung Ende~~~~~~~~~~

Dunkler Amethyst verhakte sich in helles Granit.

Aya- chan wiederholte ihre Frage:

"Auch mit mir?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bitte verzeiht, dass ich die IGA mit eingebaut habe.   
> Aber ich kannte das Gelände noch, da war es ganz sich selbst überlassen   
> und jetzt haben sie 'ne riesige Gärtnerei daraus gemacht(ich will   
> meine Tarzanschaukel wieder haben*snif**g*)  
> Den Baggersee gibt es wirklich. Is jetzt eben nur ‚kultiviert verwildert'.  
> Den Friedhofsteil gibt es auch wirklich, doch da hab ich mir ein wenig   
> künstlerische Freiheit erlaubt.*zwinker*


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‚Weiß' hat's immer noch nicht mit Aya- kuns Schwester gerafft.(aber was   
> nich is, kann ja noch werden*hoffnung nich aufgeb*) und hat deswegen   
> immer noch keinen Schimmer von seiner früheren Identität als Ran   
> Fujimiya.
> 
> Auch Omi hat immer noch nich die geringste Ahnung, dass er eigentlich   
> doch noch n Papa hat*auch da noch nich die Hoffnung aufgeb*
> 
> "wörtliche Rede"  
> ‚Gedanken'  
> >Schu<  
> ~~Erinnerungsfetzten~~  
> [wenn's vorkommt, unnützte Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der Geschichtsschreibung ;-)

"Aya..."  
Verwirrt trat der Rotschopf auf die junge Frau zu und blieb kurz   
vor ihr stehen.

"Bist du's wi...?"   
Er unterbrach sich selbst und räusperte sich.

"Was...?"   
Wieder hörte er auf zu sprechen.  
Hilflos stand er vor ihr und wusste nicht was er tun sollte.

Sie stand vor ihm.  
Schaute zu ihm auf.  
Spürte seine Unsicherheit.  
Seinen inneren Kampf.

Doch sie kam ihm nicht einen Schritt entgegen.  
Sie wollte klare Verhältnisse.  
Weswegen sie jetzt auch weiterbohrte:

"Wirst du MICH auch verleugnen?"

Yohji traute seinen Augen nicht, als er seinen Leader bei dieser ruhig   
vorgetragenen Frage wie unter einem Peitschenhieb zusammenzucken   
sah.

‚Was geht denn nun schon wieder ab?'

Der Schönling schaute sich die Kleine genauer an und stellte mit   
Entsetzen fest, dass dort das Mädchen stand, welches Aya vor zwei   
Monaten aus dem Laboratorium gerettet hatte.

‚???'

Er verstand gar nichts mehr.  
Doch er beobachtete einfach weiter.

Betreten wandte Aya seinen Kopf zur Seite.  
Er konnte seiner Schwester nicht mehr ins Gesicht blicken.

Fast unhörbar flüsterte er:

"Das könnt' ich nicht."

Aya- chan überbrückte die wenigen Zentimeter, die sie voneinander trennten,   
mit einem kleinen Schritt.

Sanft legte sie ihre Hand an seine Wange.

"Bitte schau mich an."

Sie wartete das ihr Bruder sie ansah, doch der rote Schopf blieb   
nach unten geneigt. 

Ihre andere Hand legte sich auf die andere Wange und zwang ihn   
mit sanfter Gewalt sie anzusehen.

Doch er hatte seine Augen geschlossen.

Er spürte die federleichte Berührung in seinem Gesicht.  
Warum führte das Schicksal sie noch mal zusammen?  
Er verstand es nicht.

Schließlich war er ein Auftragskiller.  
Warum also gönnte ihm das Schicksal diesen kurzen Moment?  
Würde es sie ihm wieder hämisch grinsend entreißen?  
Oder konnte er sich diesmal darauf einlassen?

Aber konnte er ihr wirklich wieder in die Augen schauen?  
Mit all den Leichen auf seinem Gewissen?

Am liebsten hätte er seinen Kopf wie immer an ihre Schulter gelehnt.  
Doch eisern verweigerte er sich diesen Luxus.  
Er hob seine Hand, um kurz über ihre zu streichen und sie dann von   
ihm zu entfernen. 

"Geh!"

Dieses eine Wort zeriss ihn fast.  
Kostete ihn alles an Kraft was er noch hatte.

Sie merkte, wie seine Hand, welche er immer noch um ihre   
geschlossen hatte, zitterte.

Leicht verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer anderen Hand.

"Bitte... Ran..."

Verzweifelt versuchte sie ihren Bruder zu erreichen.

"Ran ist damals unter den Trümmern gestorben. Geh!", forderte er   
sie nochmals auf. Versuchte dann sich abzuwenden.

Doch Aya- chan reichte es.  
Sie war nicht den gesamten Weg aus Deutschland zurückgekehrt um sich   
jetzt eine Abfuhr zu kassieren.

Entschlossen stellte sie sich vor ihm hin. Versperrte ihm den Weg.  
Knallte ihm eine.

Verblüfft hielt er sich seine Wange.   
Und schaute aus Reflex nun doch in ihre Augen. 

Zufrieden meinte sie:

"Na bitte, geht doch."

Sie stemmte ihre Arme in ihre Hüften, als sie sich vor ihm aufbaute:

"Und jetzt hör' mir gefälligst zu!"

Der Weiß- Leader konnte nur sprachlos nicken, während er sich seine   
immer noch schmerzende Wange hielt.

"Ich bin auch unter den Trümmern gewesen. Tief in der Dunkelheit des   
Vergessens versunken. Doch ich bin zurückgekehrt! Also gib' dir auch   
eine Chance."

Hilflos wollte Aya sich verteidigen: 

"Aber..."

"Nix aber!"

Sie legte ihre Arme um ihn.  
So wie sie es früher getan hatte.

Kraftlos ließ er sich in die Umarmung sinken.   
Legte, wie früher, seinen Kopf auf ihrer Schulter ab.  
Gönnte sich ein wenig Ruhe.   
Merkte, wie sich die Fesseln um sein Herz ein wenig lockerten.

Yohji fiel bei dieser Szene doch glatt die Kippe aus dem Mundwinkel.

‚Wa... wa...? D-das glaubt mir keiner!'

Liebevoll strich sie durch das weiche Haar ihres Bruders.  
Er benutzte immer noch das Green Tea Duschgel von FA.  
[das is keine Schleichwerbung- nur, ich liebe diesen Duft.  
Hab selber eine Flasche davon rumstehen*g*]

"Ich weiß schon längst wie du die letzten Jahre über die Runden   
gekommen bist."

Abrupt riss er sich von seiner Schwester los.  
Schaute sie geschockt an.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erhellte ihr Gesicht.

"Aber das hält mich noch lange nicht davon ab, wieder deine Schwester   
zu sein. Ich war es mein Leben lang. Und werde es auch immer bleiben.   
Schließlich sind wir die Letzten, die von unserer Familie noch übrig sind."

Ihr Bruder nickte verwirrt.   
Dann entschloss er sich dem Schicksal noch eine Chance zu geben   
und fragte daher resigniert:

"Und wie hast du mich gefunden?"

Schelmisch grinste sie ihn an:

"Schon vergessen? Ich bin ebenfalls eine Fujimiya."

Jetzt grinste auch ihr Gegenüber.

"Und außerdem hatte ich damals in den Ohrringen einen Sender   
versteckt."

Verdatterte Amethyste blickten zu ihr herunter.  
Leise druckste sie herum:

"Na... nach Mamorus Entführung... hatte ich Angst noch einen   
geliebten Menschen zu verlieren."

Liebevolle Arme schlossen sich um sie und spendeten ihr sanft Trost.

Wurden sie jedoch von Yohji unterbrochen, der inzwischen alle   
Puzzelteile zusammengefügt hatte:

"Mo-moment mal, soll das heißen, DU bist RAN FUJIMIYA????  
DER Erbe dieses großen Computer- Imperiums????", seine Stimme   
überschlug sich fast.

Schicksalsergeben nickte Ran.  
Er konnte sich schon fast denken, was als nächstes kam.   
Und wurde nicht enttäuscht.

"Ja, was zum Geier hast du dann die letzten Jahre HIER gemacht?"  
Er machte eine Handbewegung, die den ganzen Laden und auch alles   
andere umschloss. "Du bist doch 'n mehrfacher Millionär- oder seh'   
ich das vollkommen verkehrt??" 

Ran schüttelte seinen Kopf:

"Zum einen, ist Ran Fujimiya damals offiziell gestorben. Kannst,   
wenn du unbedingt scharf drauf bist, auch gern das Grab besuchen.  
Zweitens, selbst wenn ich damals den Vorsitz übernommen hätte, wäre   
ich mit Sicherheit irgendwann aus dem Weg geräumt worden- Gift im   
Essen, Überfall in einer dunklen Gasse- wir wissen beide wie das geht." 

Ran zuckte kurz teilnahmslos mit seinen Schultern, als er das   
Erschrecken Yohjis und Ayas merkte.

"Drittens, hätten sie sich auch an Aya- chan vergriffen. Sie lag zwar im   
Koma, aber es bestand eine geringe Hoffnung, das sie wieder aufwachen   
würde. Viertens, hätte ich mich nicht an Takatori rächen können, da ich ja   
als Vorstandsvorsitzender im Licht der Öffentlichkeit stände. Und das war   
damals alles was mich noch am Leben gehalten hat- Rache und...   
Hoffnung...", fügte er leiser hinzu. 

Aya drückte leicht seine Hand.

"Aber jetzt kannst du doch wieder zurückkehren. Takatori ist tot und ich   
bin wieder wach. Ich habe schon soweit alles vorbereitet. Wenn schon   
nicht als Chef, dann doch als mein Berater im Hintergrund, Oni- chan.",   
bat sie ihn hoffnungsvoll, fast flehend.

Ran lächelte leise.   
Und wuschelte ihr durchs Haar.

"Das stellst du dir zu einfach vor. So schnell geben die..."

Er wurde durch das Auftauchen Pershers unterbrochen: 

"Du wolltest mich sprechen?"

Ehe aber noch irgendjemand was sagen konnte, schnellte Aya hinter   
ihrem Bruder hervor und blieb kurz vor dem älteren Mann stehen.

"Onkelchen???"

"Aya- chan???", kam es ebenso überrascht zurück.

Und Yohji stand mal wieder daneben und verstand mal wieder weniger als   
nichts. Ihm behagte dieser Zustand nicht, da es heute schon das zweite   
oder dritte Mal war, das er sich so fühlte.

‚Sollte ich nicht zu Gewohnheit werden lassen.'

Und um das Chaos perfekt zu machen, kam ihr übernächtigter Chibi um   
die Ecke. Sich die Stirn haltend und leise vor sich hinfluchend:

"Wenn ich den erwische, der meinen Computer zum abstürzen gebracht   
hat...", prallte mit Pershas Rücken zusammen und stieß sich   
schmerzhaft die Nase.

"AU! Verdammt noch mal! Wer steht denn hier so blöd im Weg rum?",   
fauchte er gereizt, sich über die schmerzende Nase reibend.

Ihr Auftraggeber drehte sich herum und wollte dem Kleinen gerade die   
Leviten lesen, als er den gebannten Blick bemerkte mit dem dieser   
Aya- chan musterte. 

Bleich geworden meinte sie:

"D-du lebst ja..."

"Wüsste nicht, warum nicht..."  
‚Verdammt, schon wieder diese Kopfschmerzen.', fluchte er innerlich   
weiter. ‚Aber woher...?'

Schniefend warf sie sich in Omis Arme.  
Ganz benommen fing er sie auf und versuchte durch die Wucht des   
Aufpralles nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Diesen Kampf verlor er jedoch und machte schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit   
dem Boden. Die junge Frau immer noch im Arm.

Beruhigend und auch ein wenig hilflos strich er der jungen Frau über den   
Rücken. Was hatte sie denn? Warum war sie so aufgelöst?

Er wollte SIE nicht so weinen sehen.   
Er wollte SIE mit all seiner Kraft beschützen.  
IHR ein Gefühl der Sicherheit geben.

Verwirrt, dass er solche Gefühle einem wildfremden Menschen gegenüber   
hatte, schüttelte er sacht seinen Kopf. Wenn da nur nicht jenes nagende   
Gefühl im Hintergrund wär'.

Sanft erkundigte er sich:

"Was ist los? Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

Verweint und ebenfalls verwirrt schaute sie ihn von unten herauf an:

"A-aber Mamoru..."

Getroffen zuckte Omi bei dem so vertrauten und doch fremden Namen   
zusammen.

"Amnesie...", kam es erklärend von Ran.

Mitfühlend strich sie dem jungen Mann eine dunkelblonde Strähne aus   
dem Gesicht.

"Was haben sie dir bloß angetan?", flüsterte sie.

Himmelblau versank im Stahlgrau.

Irgendwoher kannte er diese Geste.  
Wenn er bloß wüsste woher...

Gebannt standen die anderen Drei um die Zwei.  
Hielten unwillkürlich die Luft an.  
Wollten sie doch die Spannung, die sich zwischen den Beiden aufgebaut   
hatte nicht stören.

‚Würde mich echt nicht wundern, wenn sie es schafft ihn zurück zuholen.',   
grinste Ran in sich hinein.

Aya hatte inzwischen den Ring von ihrer Kette gelöst und hielt ihn Omi hin.   
Direkt vor die Augen. So dass er sowohl sie als auch den Ring im Blick   
hatte.

~~vorwitzige Sonnenstrahlen streiften goldenes Haar~~

~~lange, gepflegte Finger tauchten in eine Schmuckschatulle~~

~~ließen kurz kalte Edelsteine durchrieseln~~

~~wanderten weiter zu einem geheimen Fach~~

~~holten einen kleinen, silbernen Ring hervor~~

~~hörte die traurigen, hoffnungslosen Worte~~

~~"Gib diesen Ring der Person, die dir am meisten bedeutet... hoffentlich bringt   
er dir mehr Glück als mir"~~

~~Spürte, wie ihm kalte Finger das kühle Metall in die Hand legten~~ 

"Mutter..."

~~sah das Mädchen neben sich sitzen~~

~~nahm Kurzerhand ihre Hand und steckte ihr den viel zu großen Ring an   
den Finger~~

~~erstickte ihren Protest~~

~~"Wenn ich groß bin, werde ich dich heiraten."~~

"Aya- chan..."

~~sah, wie Aya- chan sich mit einem freudigen: "Oni- chan" in die Arme   
seines Leaders warf~~

"Ran- kun..."

~~sah, wie Persha lachend ein Seil an einem Ast befestigte~~

~~er und Aya- chan wuselten ebenfalls lachend um ihn herum~~

~~versuchten Onkelchen zur Eile anzutreiben~~

"Onkelchen..."

~~sah sich auf dem Boden sitzend~~

~~er war schmerzhaft auf seinem Hosenboden gelandet, als er die   
Tarzanschaukel ausprobiert hatte~~

~~Onkelchen und Aya- chan hatten sich lachend vor ihm hingehockt~~

~~sie strich ihm sanft eine Strähne aus der Stirn~~

Erschöpft sank er gegen Aya- chan. 

Verarbeitete die Informationen mit denen sein Gehirn aufgrund des   
Zusammenbruchs der selbsterrichteten Barrieren überschwemmt wurde.

Das Mädchen vor ihm hieß Aya Fujimiya.   
Sie war die Schwester von seinem Leader.  
Ihre Familien haben sich mal ziemlich nahe gestanden- geschäftlich.  
Er und Aya hatten sich von Anfang an blind verstanden.  
Sie kam ihm oft besuchen und wurde auch oft von ihrem großen Bruder   
abgeholt. Bei dem er sich auch immer geborgen gefühlt hatte.

‚Das erklärt wohl, warum ich mich bei ihm so gut aufgehoben gefühlt   
habe. Ich kannte ihn schon.', dachte Omi diffus.

Onkelchen hatte sich immer gut um ihn und Aya- chan gekümmert.   
Hatte sich immer neue Neckereien für sie ausgedacht.  
Und hatte ihn auch das ein oder andere Mal liebevoll in den Arm   
genommen. 

Ganz anders als sein Vater.  
Der hatte ihn ignoriert wo er konnte.  
Schleuderte ihm Verachtung entgegen.

Seine Brüder verwöhnten ihn zwar, da er das Nesthäkchen war, doch sein   
Vater zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter.

So genoss er die Umarmungen von Onkelchen natürlich noch mehr.  
Sehnte sich geradezu nach ihnen.  
Gaben sie ihm doch jene Wärme, die er bei seinem Vater vermisste.  
Zeigten sie ihm, dass er nicht so wertlos war, wie sein Vater ihn   
immer glauben machen lassen wollte.

Dann kam die Entführung.

Der entgültige Beweis für die Gefühlskälte seines Vaters.

Und der entgültige Zusammenbruch.

Er umklammerte Aya- chan.   
Merkte, wie jemand die Arme um sie beide legte.

Er schlug die Augen auf.  
Wurde von einem lächelnden Ran begrüßt:

"Na Kleiner? Wieder da?"

Noch nicht ganz bei sich, nickte er.  
Ließ aber Aya- chan noch nicht los.  
Erschöpft sank sein Kopf auf ihre Schulter zurück.

"Ein Königreich für einen Kaffee.", nuschelte er ihn ihr Haar.

Erleichtert, dass es Omi soweit ganz gut ging, erhob sich der Rotschopf   
aus seiner Hocke: 

"Ich denke, den können wir jetzt alle gebrauchen. Ach übrigens, sie hat   
dein System zum abstürzen gebracht.", fügte er noch leicht grinsend   
hintendran.

Rasch löste er sich nun doch von Aya- chan und musterte sie skeptisch.  
Diese schrumpfte merklich zusammen: 

"Gomen, aber ich bin versehentlich auf die falsche Taste gekommen."

Seufzend stand jetzt auch Omi auf:

"Na, ich werd's überleben. Falls ich heute denn endlich mal pünktlich ins   
Bett komme."

Ran wollte gerade etwas darauf entgegnen, als sie aus dem Wohnzimmer   
einen- überrascht? panisch? -klingenden Aufschrei Kens vernahmen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist 'ne Theorie von Gissichan: "... oder ist Brad gerade   
> da und deswegen hat Ken sich so erschrocken?*sich Braddy mit Kochschürze   
> am Herd vorstellt*..."[Zitat Ende] (Sorry, dass ich das öffentlich mache,   
> aber ich fand's so irre komisch) 
> 
> Ich weiß nicht, ob ihr es schon bemerkt habt, aber ich weiß echt nich   
> den Vornamen von Persha. Deswegen hab ich ihm einfach das ‚Onkelchen'   
> verpasst^^° 
> 
> Zum Verständnis:
> 
> ‚Weiß' weiß inzwischen über Ran und seine Schwester bescheid(bis auf   
> Ken, aber dem mach ich das auch noch irgendwie klar*g*)
> 
> Aber Persha weiß immer noch nichts von seinen Vaterfreuden(aber das   
> können wir ja noch ändern*sich vergnügt die Hände reib*)
> 
> "wörtliche Rede"  
> ‚Gedanken'  
> >Schu gibt seinen Senf dazu< bzw. wird zu etwas genötigt ;-)  
> **Videoband**  
> [wenn's vorkommt, unnütze Kommentare meinerseits]  
> der Rest ergibt sich im Laufe der ‚Geschichtsschreibung' ;-)

Ehe sie wussten, wie ihnen geschah, standen allesamt und vor   
allem hellwach bei Ken im Wohnzimmer.

Jener starrte mit schreckgeweiteten Augen auf ihren Fernseher.

Ein Finger in Richtung Übeltäter erhoben, stand er stotternd   
und schlotternd mitten im Raum.

"D- d- d- a- da... d- d -da... da... DA!"

Die Übrigen folgten seinem Blick und auch ihnen stockte der Atem.

Über ihre Mattscheibe flimmerte ein äußerst quicklebendiger   
Reiji Takatori, der sich mit Crawford unterhielt.

"Aber..."

"...der..."

"...ist..."

"...doch..."

"...tot.", beendete Ran den Satz phlegmatisch, nachdem er über   
Yohji, Ken, Omi und Aya bei ihm gelandet war.

Hastig griff er nach der Fernbedienung um den Videorecorder erst   
mal auf Pause zu drücken und dann zurückzuspulen.

"So Ken, jetzt beruhig dich erst mal.", versuchte Ran ihren Keeper   
zu beruhigen. Fürsorglich legte er ihm die Hände auf die Schulter   
und drückte ihn in einen Sessel. "Und jetzt erklär uns in aller Ruhe,   
wo du dieses Band her hast.", forderte er den inzwischen ruhigeren Ken auf.

Der holte tief Luft, dann sprudelte es nur so aus ihm heraus:

"DasBandhinganderTür.Ichdachte,einervoneuchhätteesvergessenundhab'  
esmitreingenommenundreingelegt.Unddannhab'ichTakatorigesehenund..."

An dieser Stelle ging ihm der Sauerstoff aus.

Diese Pause nutzte Ran um sich im Zimmer umzusehen.  
Alle hatte sich irgendwo hingesetzt und versuchten zu verarbeiten,   
was sie da eben gesehen hatten. Aber am meisten sorgte er sich um Omi.

Er ging zu ihm rüber und strich dem Kleinen kurz über die Wange.  
Leise erkundigte er sich:

"Alles klar?"

Der Chibi schluckte und nickte tapfer:

"Wird schon..."

"Gut." 

Ran nahm die Fernbedienung wieder auf und meinte:

"Ich denke, wir kommen nicht drum herum uns das Band in aller   
Ruhe anzusehen. Seid ihr bereit?"

"A-aber Aya- kun, wie kannst du nur so ruhig sein? Da sind unsere   
zwei ärgsten Feinde drauf zu sehen!", ereiferte sich Ken.

Ran lächelte nur leicht:

"Mein Name ist Ran. Aya ist meine Schwester und sitzt dort."

Ken blickte noch verwirrter aus der Wäsche als vorher.

‚Der Arme! Irgendwie tut er mir leid. Aber ich bin nur so ruhig,   
weil Brad mir mit Sicherheit gesagt hätte, wenn Reiji noch am Leben wär'.   
Und außerdem brauch' ich mir um Crawford keinen Kopf mehr machen.'

Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte ihn, als er an sein schwarzes   
Pantherchen dachte.

Gewaltsam kehrte er in die Realität zurück, als Yohji ihm kurz an   
die Stirn tippte: 

"Erde an Ran. Sind wir noch da?"

Ein wenig neben sich nickte er in grün blitzenden Augen.  
Schaltete den Recorder ein.

Sie sahen:

** Reiji am Panoramafenster eines Büros stehen.

"Crawford!"

Angesprochener trat neben ihn:

"Ja?"

"Setzt Fujimiya Industries ein Ende.  
Der Alte schnüffelt zu viel. Und wir wollen doch nicht, dass unser   
langjähriger ‚Geschäftspartner' hinter unsere kleinen Geheimnisse   
kommt."

Sie hörten die dreckige Lache, die diesem Satz folgte. **

In Ran fing es an zu kochen.  
Was sollte das?  
Warum hatten sie dieses Video bekommen?  
Warum war er dazu verdonnert, mit anzusehen, wie dieser   
Schweinehund den Befehl gab, ihr bisheriges Leben zu zerstören?

Aya klammerte sich an Omi.  
Der sie auch fest in den Arm nahm.

>>SCHULDIG!!!<<, schickte er stinksauer in den Äther der Gedanken.

"Angedachter" ließ vor lauter Schreck seinen Teller fallen, der mit   
lautem Knall auf den Küchenfliesen zerschellte.

>>BESTELL' CRAWFORD, ER SOLL !!SOFORT!! SEINEN HINTERN   
HIERHER BEWEGEN!!<<

Schuldig ging stöhnend in die Knie und veranlasste Nagi nun zu einem   
schüchternen: "Schuldig?"

Jener machte eine wedelnde Handbewegung um sich ihren Chibi vom   
Hals zu halten. Er hatte schon genug zu tun, mit der ungebremste Wut   
fertig zu werden, die Ran ihm durch den Kanal mitschickte. Von den   
Kopfschmerzen einmal abgesehen.

>Brüll' nicht so! Ich bin nicht taub.< gab er zur Antwort.

Und bekam prompt ein mentales Knurren zurück.

Schnell beeilte er sich Braddy- Schätzchen die Bitte von   
Ran zu übermitteln.

‚Sie haben also das Video gefunden...'

Dann kippte er entgültig in die segensreiche Ohnmacht.   
Und ließ einen ziemlich hilflosen Nagi zurück.

** "Schuldig?"  
"Mmh?"  
"Wie kann ein Vater seinen eigenen Sohn opfern?"

Sie sahen, wie diese Frage Schuldig leicht verunsicherte.

"Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass Mamoru eigentlich der Sohn   
seinen Bruders ist?" **

Omi ließ sein Glas auf den Teppich fallen.  
Langsam drehte er seinen Kopf zu Persha.  
Welcher aus ebenso großen Augen zurückstarrte.

Auch die Anderen nahmen diese Nachricht mit einem leichten   
Schock auf. Konnten es nicht recht fassen.

Persha war sein Vater?  
Wie konnte das sein?  
Er verstand nicht.

Persha sah die Fragen in den Augen des Jüngsten.  
Doch konnte- oder wollte?- er jetzt nicht darauf antworten.

Doch bald wurden sie wieder in den Bann der Handlung auf der   
Mattscheibe gezogen.

Sie bekamen mit, wie Crawford scheinbar eine Vision hatte.   
Kurz darauf den Befehl gab, einen Bombenanschlag zu verüben, jedoch   
die beiden Kinder zu schützen. Und auch ‚Weiß' am leben zu lassen.

Und wie er ganz zum Schluss zärtlich die Orchidee mit seinen Lippen   
streifte. Was er zu ihr sagte, konnten sie jedoch nicht verstehen, da   
er zu leise war.

Genau, als hätte er es extra abgepasst, rauschte Crawford nach der   
letzten Szene durch die Tür.

"Du wolltest..."

Ran ließ ihn nicht ausreden.   
Sondern deutete mit gefährlich blitzenden Augen auf einen Sessel:

"S.E.T.Z.E.N.!"

Verblüfft schauten die Anderen auf den Amerikaner.  
Er wäre der Letzte gewesen mit dem sie hier gerechnet hatten.  
Automatisch wollten sie ihre Waffen ziehen, doch diese lagen- leider   
oder zum Glück?- außer Reichweite, in ihren Zimmern.

Was sie jedoch noch mehr verblüffte, war die Tatsache, dass ihr   
Leader überhaupt nicht überrascht war, den Schwarzen hier zu sehen.  
Und das jener wortlos und mit gesenkten Schultern den Befehl des   
Jüngeren nachkam.

Aya- chan konnte auch nicht so recht glauben, was sie so eben auf dem   
Band gehört hatte. 

‚Dieser nette Amerikaner hat den Auftrag ausgeführt? Aber...?'

Außerdem verblüffte sie die Feindseligkeit der Anderen.

‚Gibt es da etwa was, wovon ich noch nichts weiß?'

Gespielt gelassen lehnte sie sich tiefer in die Lehne des Sofas.  
Und war froh die Wärme Omis neben sich zu spüren. 

Brad verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

Was war denn jetzt los?  
Warum blitzte sein Ran ihn so eiskalt an?

Er hatte gehofft, nie mehr diese Kälte in den wunderschönen Augen   
seines Rotschopfes zu sehen.

Was war passiert, dass alle Wärme aus den Amethysten gewichen war?   
Hatte er etwas angestellt?

Er war sich eigentlich keiner Schuld bewusst. 

Ran stützte sich je links und rechts mit den Armen auf die Lehnen und   
brachte sein Gesicht gefährlich nahe an Brads.

Dem fiel in jener Situation Tausend anderer Sachen ein, die er mit   
seinem Geliebten anstellen könnte, doch so wie es aussah, konnte er   
sich das abschminken.

"Erstens: Wie hast du es geschafft so schnell hier zu sein?" 

Verwirrt gab der Amerikaner zur Antwort:

"Schuldig hat mich gebeten ihm was zu besorgen. Und das bekommt   
man nur in diesem Viertel."

In Ran regte sich ein Verdacht.  
Doch er forderte weiter:

"Zweitens: Erklär' uns das Band!"

‚Band? Welches Band?'

Brad war sichtlich irritiert.  
Da er sich jedoch denken konnte, dass das noch im Videorecorder   
liegen würde, meinte er nur:

"Wenn du deinen überaus gut gebauten Körper aus der Linie bewegst,   
kann ich dir auch darauf eine Antwort geben."

Brad war sicher ein kleines amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen des   
Jüngeren gesehen zu haben. Ob das am Kompliment lag?

Die Anderen von ‚Weiß' waren kurz davor ihre Kinnlade fallen zu lassen.  
Wie konnte es der ‚Schwarz'- Bastard wagen, SO mit ihrem Leader zu   
sprechen? Und wieso lebte er nach dieser Aktion noch? 

Dann schaute der ‚Schwarz'- Leader auf den inzwischen freigegebenen   
Bildschirm.

Und erschrak.  
Sah er sich doch selbst mit einer Orchidee in der Hand im Büro von   
Takatori.

Er erinnerte sich nur zu gut an die Gespräche, die an dem Abend dort   
geführt worden sind. Kein Wunder also, dass sein Liebster so stinksauer war.

Ran baute sich wieder vor ihm auf.  
Brad schluckte.

"Zunächst einmal, das Video ist nicht auf meine Anweisung hin hier.   
Es geschah ohne mein Wissen. Da Schu mich heute hierher geschickt   
hat, vermute ich, dass er dahinter steckt. Und er muss geahnt haben,   
dass du mich zu einer Aussprache herzitieren würdest.", schloss er   
mit einem Lächeln. 

Er hatte Glück.  
Ran lächelte zurück.

‚Gott sei dank. Er ist nicht mehr sauer.' 

"Das mit dem Anschlag hatten wir ja bereits geklärt. Aber..."

Hier wurde Ran von Ken unterbrochen:

"Was heißt denn hier geklärt? Lässt es dich etwa so kalt, wenn er   
den Befehl gibt eine Firma den Erdboden gleich zu machen?"

Betont langsam drehte sich der ‚Weiß'- Leader zu dem braunhaarigen   
jungen Mann um. Und meinte genauso betont gelassen:

"Nein, lässt es mich nicht. Schließlich sind bei dem Attentat, wie   
ursprünglich auch vorgesehen, meine Eltern ums Leben gekommen und   
meine Schwester lag daraufhin knappe 3 Jahre im Koma. Doch wenn du   
es dir mal genau überlegst, so war der eigentliche Drahtzieher Reiji   
Takatori, welcher sich, wie dir bekannt sein dürfte, auf dem Friedhof   
befindet. Und Crawford hat nichts weiter getan als seinen Auftrag zu   
erledigen. Genau wie wir."

Baff saß Ken auf seinem Sessel.  
Konterte aber zurück:

"Dieser Hund hat deine Eltern auf dem Gewissen und du vergleichst uns   
auch noch mit ihm?"

Wieder kam nur die gelassenen Antwort:

"Dann nenn' mir bitte nur einen Unterschied. Beide Gruppen sind bzw.   
waren im Auftrag einer Organisation unterwegs. Haben blind und ohne   
nachzufragen den Befehlen gehorcht. Beide bedienen sich des Mordes.   
Beide verschwinden ohne jemals gefasst zu werden.   
Wo ist da also der Unterschied?"

Darauf konnte Ken nichts mehr entgegnen. Keiner im Raum.   
So betrachtet...

Ruhig durchbrach Ran die entstandene Stille mit einer weiteren Frage:

"Und wie verhält sich das mit unserem Takatori Junior?" 

Omi zuckte zwar ein wenig zusammen, da er mit dem Namen nicht   
geraden angenehme Erinnerungen verband, doch er verstand was   
der Ältere damit bezweckte.

"Nun, ich weiß nicht jede Einzelheit, aber soweit ich weiß, war   
Omis Mutter erst mit Perhsa liiert. Aus we..."

Persha unterbrach Crawford leise:

"Bei Saomi und mir, war es Liebe auf den ersten Blick, wie man so   
schön sagt. Wir hatten soweit schon alles für die Zukunft geplant   
und der Hochzeits- Termin stand auch schon fest, als Reiji unbedingt   
darauf bestand, dass der jüngere Bruder nicht vor dem älteren zu   
heiraten habe. Eh' ich's mich versah, stand ER mit Saomi vor dem   
Traualtar. Und acht Monate später kamst du zur Welt...", blickte   
er Omi traurig an.

"Der Ring, den Aya- chan jetzt trägt, war der ursprüngliche Trauungsring   
für unsere Hochzeit. Ich gab ihn ihr kurz nach deiner Geburt .   
Mit allen guten Wünschen für die Zukunft. Eigentlich dachte ich,   
sie hätte ihn weggeschmissen. War wohl ein Irrtum...", seine Stimme brach.

Schnell war Omi bei dem älteren Mann, hockte sich vor ihm und strich   
ihm besänftigend über die Wange:

"Schon gut. Es ist Teil der Vergangenheit und keiner kann es mehr   
ändern."

Leicht lächelnd meinte Persha einfach nur: 

"Danke."

Ran schaute Brad inzwischen mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an und   
dieser Verstand die Aufforderung:

"Wie dem auch sei, Reiji kamen die acht Monate doch ziemlich kurz vor   
und ließ heimlich einen Vaterschaftstest machen. Der Persha eindeutig als   
Mamorus Vater herauskristallisierte. Das führte bei ihm zu der   
Schlussfolgerung: Da er nicht mein Sohn ist, brauch' ich mich auch nicht   
um ihn zu kümmern. Das Ergebnis kennt ihr ja...", schloss er düster.

Persha sank in sich zusammen.  
Was hatte er getan?  
Er hatte seinen eigenen Sohn...?  
Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können?

Er hatte den Kleinen damals nur Saomis wegen rausgeholt.   
Da der Kleine der einzige Halt zu sein schien, den Saomi noch hatte.  
Er konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, dass die Kaltherzigkeit ihres Mannes   
gepaart mit dem Verlust ihres Sohnes und der Tatsache, dass er nicht an   
ihrer Seite war um sie zu stützten schon längst zu ihrer Erhängung geführt   
hatten.

Als er von dem Tod Saomis gehört hatte, schwor er seinem Bruder   
tödliche Rache.

Und bildete Mamoru zum Mörder aus.

"Was habe ich getan?", flüsterte er fassungslos.

Er spürte wieder eine Hand an seiner Wange und blickte geradezu in   
die klaren blauen Augen SEINES Sohnes. Dieser schüttelte sacht den Kopf.

"Ist schon gut. Ohne dich wär' ich damals mit Sicherheit draufgegangen.  
Ich habe bis heute überlebt und habe dank dir hier meine neue Familie   
gefunden. Du hast uns allen einen Grund gegeben, weiter zu machen."

Ken, Yohji und Ran nickten. 

Ein wenig ratlos kam es von Persha:

"Wenn ihr meint..."

Yohji klatschte in seine Hände.   
Alle schraken hoch und er stand im Mittelpunkt des Interesses:

"Können wir bitte alles weitere nachher klären? Ich habe Hunger."

"Von mir aus. Aber eine Frage hät' ich trotzdem noch.  
Wieso hast du so darauf bestanden, die Kinder zu schützen? Warum   
sollte wir nicht sterben? Und was hat das mit der Orchidee zum   
Schluss zu bedeuten?"

Bevor Brad auf diesen Fragenhagel Kens eingehen konnte, platzte Nagi in   
die "fröhliche" Runde. Er hatte Schuldig kurzerhand mit seiner Telekenie   
in sein Bett verfrachtet, hatte sich das Eis aus der Tiefkühl- Truhe   
geschnappt und wollte sich nun seine Eisschokolade bei Ran abholen.

"Da bin ich wieder!", rief er gutgelaunt in die Runde.  
Merkte jedoch die Spannungen im Raum und meinte enttäuscht:

"Ich komm' wohl heute Abend nicht zu meiner Eisschokolade."

Damit glitt er neben Aya- chan auf die Couch und harrte der Dinge   
die da noch kommen mochten.

Ken fixierte Crawford:

"Ich warte auf eine Antwort."

Jener gab leicht belustigt und augenzwinkernd zurück:

"Nun, ich liebe Orchideen."

Ken verstand gar nichts mehr- was hatte das mit seinen Fragen zu tun?-   
während beim Rest ein Verdacht aufkam.

Aya war sich sicher ein verdächtiges Zucken um den Mundwinkel ihres   
Bruders gesehen zu haben. Damit ratterte ihr Gehirn auf Hochtouren.  
Wie war das noch mal gewesen?

‚Brad stand mit einer Orchidee am Fenster und schaute sich den   
Sonnenaufgang an. Hauchte einen Kuss nach dem anderen auf die   
Blütenblätter und murmelte ein: "Es wird nicht leicht werden." gegen   
die Blume... Orchidee... rot... mmh... meinte er damit eigentlich   
Oni-chan? Weil ich zwar wieder bei Bewusstsein war, er jedoch aufgrund   
seines jetzigen Jobs Abstand zu mir halten wollte?'

Sie erhob sich.  
Umarmte den Amerikaner und wagte schmunzelnd einen Schuss ins Blau:

"Wenn Oni- chan dir verzeihen kann, kann ich das auch. Außerdem ein:   
Herzliches Willkommen in der Familie."

Und wurde auch prompt mit einer leichten Rötung belohnt.

"Danke.", murmelte der Ältere ihr an die Schulter. 

‚Und ins Schwarze getroffen...'

Dann setzte sie sich wieder und wartete ab, wie sich das Ganze   
weiterentwickeln würde. Zudem war sie sicher, dem jungen Mann,   
der jetzt mit ihr auf dem Sofa saß, schon mal begegnet zu sein.

"Das erklärt nicht, warum ‚Weiß' verschont werden sollte.", beharrte   
Ken dickköpfig.

Brad seufzte leicht auf:

"Also gut. Du hast doch sicherlich gesehen, wie ich zusammengebrochen   
bin?"

Der Keeper nickte.

"Die Vision, welche ich hatte, zeigte mir Ran bei ‚Weiß'. Wie ihr für   
ihn so etwas wie eine Familie werden würdet. Ich sah jedoch nicht, das   
der Koma- Anfall Aya- chans, ausgelöst durch das Attentat, ihn zu euch   
führen würde. Sonst hätte ich mit Sicherheit dafür gesorgt, dass die   
Beiden an dem Samstag das Cafe nicht mehr verlassen."

"Na klar! Das Cafe!", rief Aya- chan aus.  
"Da hab' ich euch schon mal gesehen!"

Sowohl Nagi als auch sein Erziehungsberechtigter nickten.  
Der Rest verstand mal wieder nur Bahnhof.

"Zweitens kannte ich eure Geschichten. Ihr seid von der Gesellschaft zu   
diesem Leben gezwungen worden. Ihr hattet keine andere Wahl. So wie   
wir. Und letztendlich hat mir jener Blick in die Zukunft gezeigt,   
dass ‚Weiß' uns helfen würde aus dem Irrsinn hier rauszukommen.   
Doch das- wie?- habe ich bis heute nicht rausbekommen."

"Aber ich.", warf Rans ruhiger Bass ein.

Alle blickten ihn neugierig an.  
Bevor er jedoch etwas sagen konnte, sackte Brad stöhnend in seinem   
Sessel zusammen. Mit zwei kurzen Schritten hatte Ran die Distanz   
zwischen ihnen überwunden und kniete jetzt vor seinem schwarzen Panther.   
Legte ihm sanft die Hände auf die Schultern. Gab ihm so den nötigen Halt,   
den er brauchte um wieder aufzutauchen.

Langsam klärte sich sein Blick.  
Schaute geradezu in beruhigendes violett.  
Er lächelte leicht schmerzverzerrt.

Ran erhob sich mit seiner natürlichen Eleganz:

"Warte, ich hol' dir 'ne Kopfschmerztablette."

Brad schloss zur Antwort seine Lider.

Kurze Zeit später schwebte ein Glas Wasser und die Tablette vor   
seiner Nase. Dankend griff er nach beidem.

"Möchtest du nicht wissen, um was es ging?", fragte er seinen   
Rotschopf unschuldig. 

Dieser hatte sich inzwischen am Wohnzimmertisch niedergelassen,   
wo er seinen Laptop und einen Beamer aufgebaut hatte. Ruhig wie   
immer gab er zu Antwort:

"Das was ich wissen muss, wirst du mir schon verraten. Und den   
Rest werd' ich auch selbst dann nicht aus dir rausbekommen, wenn   
ich dir mein Katana an die Kehle halte."

Brad gluckste leise in sich hinein:

"Du kennst mich gut. Aber mach die keinen Kopf, egal was du   
jetzt vorhast, die, die überleben sollen, werden es auch   
schaffen, mein Schöner.", schloss er lächelnd.

"Mein Schöner?", schall es ihnen fünf-stimmig um die Ohren.

"Sein Schöner.", bestätigte Ran trocken. "Und um weiteren Fragen vorzubeugen,   
Brad und ich kannten uns schon, da hätte ich mir niemals träumen   
lassen, dass ich meine Kendo- Ausbildung mal zum Morden brauchen   
könnte. Und jetzt bitte keine weiteren Diskussionen."

"Dann hast du ihn eben mit Schuldigs Hilfe hierher bestellt?"  
Ken konnte es einfach nicht lassen.

Doch Ran nickte nur knapp.

Während bei Nagi der Groschen fiel:

"Dann bist du am Zusammenbruch Schuldigs schuld!"

Leicht zerknirscht gab Ran zu:

"Ja. Ich entschuldige mich nachher bei ihm. Aber um einen   
mentalen Arschtritt kommt er trotzdem nicht herum."

‚Weiß' konnte nicht so recht glauben, was ihnen da gerade   
eben auf den Tisch geknallt worden war.

Ihr Leader war mit Crawford verbandelt?  
Ging ganz locker mit den Jungs von ‚Schwarz' um?  
Genauso wie mit ihren Fähigkeiten?

‚Oje, und der Abend hat gerade erst angefangen.', stöhnte Yohji   
in sich hinein.

Und so wie das aussah, wollte Ran ihnen noch einen Vortrag halten.

‚Da werd' ich doch mit Sicherheit wegknacken.'

Doch kaum verließen die ersten Worte Rans Mund , war Yohji   
wieder hellwach.

Der Rotschopf hatte inzwischen Beamer und Laptop hochgefahren.

"Erinnert ihr euch noch an das Labor vor zwei Monaten?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel.

"Es stand unter ‚Kritikers' Schutz."

Er schaute in ungläubige Gesichter.

"Bevor ich das weiter ausführe, habe ich noch ein paar Fragen   
an Persha. Sie haben ‚Kritiker' gegründet- oder?"

Persha nickte zustimmend:

"Die Idee entstand damals auf der Polizei- Akademie mit anderen   
Polizei- Schülern. Wir wussten, dass viele Verbrecher die Maschen   
im Gesetz schamlos nutzten und so immer wieder davon kamen. Das   
ging uns ganz gewaltig gegen den Strich. Anfangs waren wir nicht   
viele und es war im Gegensatz zu heute richtig dilettantisch.   
Doch wir hatten den ersten Schritt gemacht. Um uns weiter   
auszudehnen, stiegen einige von uns in der Wirtschaft ein. So   
konnten wir nach und nach alles finanzieren. Das Ergebnis   
seit unter anderem ihr."

"Hat ‚Kritiker' je herausgefunden, wie ß gegründet wurde?"

Der Polizei- Chef Tokios schüttelte den Kopf. 

Ran überlegte.   
Sein Katana lag gut sichtbar neben ihm.  
Sollte er wirklich soweit gehen?  
Schließlich hatte Omi gerade erst seinen Vater wiedergefunden.

So leid es ihm auch tat, aber er musste soweit gehen:

"ß war eine Zweigorganisation ‚Kritikers'!"

Er hatte Persha gut im Auge.  
Sah seinen Schock.   
Hörte, wie auch die Anderen scharf die Luft einsogen.

"H- hast du dafür Beweise?", fragte Persha leise.

Ran nickte.  
Er ließ von Yohji das Licht löschen und warf mit dem Beamer   
seine Ergebnisse an die weiße Wand.

Erklärte ihnen, dass er nur aufgrund der Entführung Aya- chans   
aus dem Krankenhaus darüber gestolpert war. Da er sich in seiner   
Verzweiflung in den Hauptcomputer ‚Kritikers' eingehäckt hatte. 

Das die Daten auf der Disc, welche er aus dem Laboratorium hatte   
mitgehen lassen, mit Bestimmtheit auf ‚Kritiker' hinwiesen.  
Das sie diesen Auftrag erhalten hatte, weil ihnen, er drückte es   
als den guten Kern ‚Kritikers' aus, immer mehr auf die Schliche kam.

Sie hatten allen Leuten, die für sie wichtig waren, an dem Abend   
freigegeben. Sie hatten nur das nötigste und entbehrlichste an   
Personal da gelassen. 

Deswegen war ihnen das so spanisch vorgekommen.

Die Infos sollten sie nur zur Tarnung holen.   
Sie hatten ja nicht ahnen können, dass Ran auch auf die   
umliegenden Monitore achten würde. 

Weiterhin führte er aus, sei Persha nur noch nominell der Kopf   
von ‚Kritiker'. Eigentlich hatte schon der ‚Schwarze Schwarm',   
den sie eigentlich bekämpften, ‚Kritiker' fast komplett   
unterwandert.

Und er sagte ihnen, dass er nur eine Tast drücken müsse und das   
komplette System von ‚Kritiker' würde komplett abstürzen.  
Er hätte alles so mit virtuellen Sprengsetzen versehen, das   
nichts mehr von ‚Kritiker' übrig bleiben würde. 

Auch nicht ihre Akten.

Sie hätten in dem entstehenden Chaos die Möglichkeit ihren letzten   
Auftrag auszuführen: Die Vernichtung des ‚Schwarzen Schwarms'.

Das Licht ging wieder an.  
Ran hatte Persha nach wie vor im Visier.

Doch als dieser kreidebleich leicht nickend die Erlaubnis gab,   
sein Lebenswerk zu zerstören, dankte Ran Gott dafür, dass er sein   
Katana den Abend nicht brauchte.

"Aufgrund dieser Tatsachen, schlage ich Frieden mit ‚Schwarz' vor."

Er bekam von allen das stumme Einverständnis.

Sie holten noch Schuldig und Farfarello dazu.

Dann setzt er jedem auseinander, wo an welcher Stelle derjenige zu   
zuschlagen hätte.

Die strategische Leitung, während ihrer letzten Mission, überließ   
er Aya- chan. Bei ihr würden alle Fäden zusammenlaufen.

Jeder von ihnen würde mit einem Sender versehen werden und somit   
immer auffindbar. Sollte was schief gehen, konnte sich derjenige   
sicher sein, dass die Anderen ihn rausholen würden.

Dann begann der Krieg gegen ‚Kritiker'.  
Und sie hinterließen ein blutiges Schlachtfeld.  
Eines, dass sie als Sieger verließen.

Die Zeit verging.

Aya- chan übernahm ganz offiziell den Vorsitz   
Fujimiya Industries.

Brad Crawford war der große stille Teilhaber, den niemand   
sonst zu Gesicht bekam.

Omi und Nagi arbeiteten unter Rans Leitung in der   
Entwicklungsabteilung.

Ken wurde Kapitän des firmeneigenen Fußball- Teams.  
Und führte es an die Spitzt der J- League.

Yohji arbeitete als Firmen- Detektiv.   
Sprich, er spürte die kleinen korrupten Mitarbeiter   
und ähnliche Ungerechtigkeiten auf.

Schuldig ging als rechte Hand nach Deutschland.  
Außerdem setzte er seine Fähigkeiten geschickt bei   
Verhandlungen ein und warnte Aya- chan vor so manchen   
linken Geschäfts- Partner.

Tja, und Farf?  
Der wurde zwar als so was wie ein "Wachhund" eingestellt,   
doch war er schnell in den Tiefen der Firma verschollen.   
Nur manchmal glaubte man sein irres Lachen in der Ferne   
zu hören. *g *

Ach so, Persha hät' ich ja beinah vergessen.  
Der lies es sich mit Manx und Birman auf einer einsamen   
Insel richtig gut gehen.*G*

The End  
(das Offizielle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *geschafft aufs Bett fall und sich nicht mehr rühr*  
> *vorsichtig mit Katana- Spitze angetippt wird*  
> *immer noch kein Lebenszeichen*
> 
> Ran*leise und schuldbewußt*: "Haben wir sie jetzt umgebracht?"  
> Brad*nimmt Ran mitfühlend in den Arm*: "Ich glaube ja. Wir haben   
> sie wohl das letzte bisschen Kraft gekostet, was sie noch hatte."  
> Ran*schnieft*: "Aber das wollt ich nicht."  
> Brad*streicht seinem Rotschopf beruhigend über die weichen Haare*:   
> "Das weiß ich. Aber wir können es nun mal nicht ändern und haben jetzt   
> endlich die Möglichkeit aus dem Zimmer zu verschwinden."  
> *Beide schleichen leise zur Tür hin, berühren die Klinke und eine Sirene   
> fängt an zu heulen* 
> 
> kessM*murmelnd*: "Noch is die Story nich zu Ende."   
> *dreht sich auf die andere Seite und schläft wieder ein.*  
> *beide Bishis hocken vor der Tür und schniefen sich gegenseitig an*
> 
> kessM*wieder munter wird'*: "Obwohl, damit ihr nicht so allein seid,   
> hol' ich noch Omi und Aya- chan dazu."   
> *Tür blitzschnell aufreiss und nach Aya und Omi brüll, die auch   
> sofort angelaufen kommen und auch nicht mehr aus dem Zimmer   
> gelassen werden*
> 
> *kessM packt sich wieder ins Bett um sich von den Strapazen der   
> vergangenen 10 Teile zu erholen*  
> *die anderen Vier haben sich schließlich mit ihrem Schicksal abgefunden   
> und fanden sich zu einer Runde Strippocker ein*  
> *und kessM schläft immer noch*  
> *und verpasst so ihre Chance einen völlig unbekleideten Ran- kun zu   
> sehen**drop**snif**schluchz**heul*->die Rache der Eingesperrten ;-)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Für diejenigen, die den Schluss des letzten Teils aufmerksam   
> gelesen haben, dürfte es nicht schwer sein zu erraten,   
> um wen's geht*zwincker* 
> 
> Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn  
> weiter geht's mit dem

__________Extrateil___________  
(in Fachkreisen auch Epilog genannt*g*)

Inzwischen war fast ein Jahr nach ihrer großen "Schlacht" vergangen.

Die Wogen waren geglättet.   
Hatte ihr Angriff auf ‚Kritiker' doch einen wahren Sturm hervorgerufen.

Denn es hatten einige hohe Tiere in Wirtschaft und Politik- weltweit-   
dran glauben müssen. Die hätten mit Sicherheit nicht mal im Schlaf   
davon geträumt, dass sich ihre gefährlichsten und effizientesten   
Killer zusammentun würden, um sie dem Erdboden gleich zumachen.

Er übrigens auch nicht.  
Was ihn jedoch am meisten überraschte, war, das Ran ein   
wirkliches Genie auf dem Gebiet der Computertechnik war.  
Und es war ihm eine große Ehre mit ihm zu arbeiten.

Die zweite Überraschung war gewesen, dass Ran und Crawford   
doch tatsächlich zusammen gezogen waren.  
In irgendeinem Winkel seines Bewusstseins hatte er sich wohl   
noch an die Vorstellung geklammert, dass das Ganze nur ein   
Joke der beiden sei.

Aber wenn der Rotschopf glücklich war...?  
Er würde ihm das Glück mit Sicherheit nicht neiden. 

Und sie hatten alle Unterschlupf in F.I. gefunden.  
Sowohl Ran als auch Aya- chan hatten ohne großes Federlesens   
dafür gesorgt, dass jeder von ihnen einen gefakten Lebenslauf   
bekam und sie dann in die Firma aufgenommen.

So waren sie immer noch beieinander und wenn etwas war,   
konnten sie immer noch einander beistehen.

Er fühlte sich wohl.  
Hatte er doch alle seine Lieben an einem Ort versammelt.  
Und doch...

Er seufzte auf.  
Zupfte nervös an seinem Hemd.  
Richtete noch mal nervös den kleinen Strauß in seiner Hand.

Den Blumenladen mussten sie verkaufen.  
Es tat ihnen zwar allen in der Seele weh, denn schließlich   
war er ihnen eine neue Heimat nach einem gestrandeten Leben,   
doch sie hatten das Einsehen.

Sie mussten alle Spuren ihres Assassin- Seins löschen.  
FALLS ihnen doch noch jemand auf die Schliche kam.  
Was er jedoch bei der akribischen Arbeit Rans stark bezweifelte.

Endlich stand er vor der ersehnten Tür.  
Er hob seine Hand und wollte klopfen.   
Doch kurz bevor er das Holz berührte, hielt er inne.

Sollte... nein... KONNTE er es wagen?  
Hatte er überhaupt noch ein Recht auf sie?  
Würde sie ihn so akzeptieren, wie er jetzt war?

Oder hielt sie immer noch an der alten Vorstellung des   
kleinen, unschuldigen Mamoru- chans fest?

Na ja, klein war er immer noch.  
Zumindest kleiner und feiner gebaut, als andere in seinem Alter.  
Aber unschuldig...??

‚Ach, was soll's. Mehr als mir den Kopf abreißen kann sie nicht.'

>Stimmt auffallend, Kleiner. Wenn's dich beruhigt, so weiß ich aus   
sicherer Quelle, dass du die Nacht überleben wirst.<

Was der Andere mit "sicherer Quelle" meinte, konnte er sich vorstellen.   
Und diese Vorstellung behagte ihm ganz und gar nicht.

>>Zum einen: Nenn mich nicht Kleiner!!   
Und zum anderen: RAUS. AUS. MEINEM. KOPF!!!<<

Er hörte das mentale Lachen des Telepathen.  
Wie es in immer weiterer Ferne verklang und schließlich ganz weg war.

Doch hatten ihm diese Worte seine Entschlossenheit wiedergebracht   
und er klopfte doch an.

‚Hach, verdammt.'  
Sie könnte sich die Haare raufen.

Da gingen sie seit knapp einem Jahr einer geregelten und vor allem   
legalen Tätigkeit nach, doch der Bengel hat immer noch keinen Schritt   
auf sie zu gemacht.

‚Verdammt.'

Traute er sich nicht, weil sie jetzt quasi und sozusagen seine Chefin war?  
Oder weil er sich ihrer nicht würdig hielt mit seiner Vergangenheit? 

Sie war sogar schon kurz davor Schuldig zu fragen, ob er für sie   
nicht mal kurz in Omis kleines Hirn spicken könnte.

Seufzend ließ sie ihr seidiges Nachthemd über den Kopf gleiten und   
warf sich ihren Morgenmantel über.

Ob sie mal mit ihrem Brüderchen über die Angelegenheit sprechen sollte?  
Schließlich war er für Omi so was wie eine Bezugsperson.

Als sie an Ran dachte, schmunzelte sie.  
Endlich hatte er sein Glück gefunden.   
Und der Amerikaner sorgte schon dafür, dass Ran nicht allzu sehr   
in der Welt des Computers unterging. So wie er es früher getan hatte.

Immer im Labor.  
Immer am tüfteln, was man noch verbessern könnte.  
Anders machen könnte.  
Seine Mitmenschen komplett ignorierend.

Jetzt kam es schon mal vor, dass er ein wenig zu spät zur Arbeit   
bzw. erst gar nicht erschien. Er konnte nur froh sein, dass ihm   
die Firma zum Teil gehörte, sein Liebhaber stiller Teilhaber war  
und seine Schwester ihn über alles liebte. Jeden anderen hätte sie   
wegen seines unregelmäßigen Erscheinens schon längst gefeuert.

Sie grinste in sich hinein.   
Als ob sich Ran feuern lassen würde.  
Dafür lieferte er mit seinen beiden Schützlingen einfach viel zu   
gute Arbeit ab. 

Sie selber mochte die ruhige und betriebsame Stille in der die   
drei arbeiteten. Oft genug ging sie ihnen zur Hand oder warf den   
einen oder anderen konstruktiven Vorschlag ein.

Ein anderer Grund warum sie so gern dahin ging, war der dunkelblonde,   
blauäugige süße Schnuffi. Sie genoss seine Nähe. Beobachtete ihn beim   
arbeiten. Mochte es wie sich seine Stirn konzentriert runzelte, wenn   
er über einem Problem brütete oder die Strähnen immer wieder in sein   
Gesicht fielen.

Wenn er nicht bald den ersten Schritt unternahm, würde sie ihn   
einfach an sich reißen und küssen. 

Sie seufzte auf.  
Ihre Hand schlich zur Kette, an der immer noch der silberne Ring   
baumelte.

Ein wenig deprimiert machte sie sich eine heiße Schokolade und ließ sich   
auf ihr Sofa fallen. 

Aus den Boxen erklangen leise Töne Rondo Venezianos.  
Beruhigten sie.

Genießerisch schlürfte sie dabei die süße Flüssigkeit.  
Merkte, wie sich die Wärme in ihrem Bauch in ihrem   
ganzen Körper ausbreitete.

Wie gern würde sie sich jetzt an Omi anlehnen.  
Ihn einfach nur neben sich spüren.  
Einfach nur geborgen fühlen.

Da durchbrach ein leises Klopfen die behagliche Stimmung.  
Noch nicht ganz bei sich, öffnete sie die Tür und schaute in   
zwei schüchterne himmelblaue Seen.

‚Träum' ich...?'

Bevor sich der Traum verflüchtigte, legte sie ihm eine Hand   
in den Nacken und zog ihn leicht zu sich runter, bis sich   
ihre Lippen trafen.

Als sie die Wärme des Anderen merkte, wurde ihr klar, dass   
das keineswegs kein Traum war.

Aber das war ihr so was von egal.

Langsam führte sie ihn in die Wohnung, immer noch küssend.  
Inzwischen hatte wohl auch Omi seinen ersten Schreck abgelegt,   
legte die Arme um sie, zog sie näher an sich ran und intensivierte   
ihren Kuss.

Sie sah einfach zu süß aus, wie sie ein wenig bedröbbelt an der Tür   
stand und verwirrt zu ihm aufschaute.

Außerdem trug sie, wie er mit leichtem erröten feststellte, schon   
ihr Nachthemd und der Morgenmantel war nicht geschlossen.

So war ihm ein Blick auf ihr unwerfendes Dekoltee gestattet. 

Und dann legte sie ihm unverhofft die Hand in den Nacken.   
Strich sanft darüber und küsste ihn.

Im ersten Moment wusste er gar nicht, was denn nun abging, doch   
als sie ihn auch noch in ihre Wohnung zog, war es um ihn geschehen.

Fiel der Strauß aus seinen zitternden Fingern.

Zog sie kraftvoll zu sich und erkundigte ihren Mund. 

Fuhr mit seiner Zunge über ihre Lippen.   
Kostete an ihnen.  
Bat um Einlass, indem er spielerisch an ihre Lippen klopfte.

Und er wurde ihm gewährt.   
Schon verstrickten sich ihre Zungen in einem heißen Spiel.

Sie schmeckte süß.  
Irgendwie nach Schokolade.

Das gefiel ihm.

Seine Hände wanderten vorsichtig zu ihren Schulter.   
Mit den Daumen streifte er kurz die Haut an ihrem Hals, was   
sie leise in seinen Mund stöhnen ließ. Dann ließ er den   
Morgenmantel zu Boden gleiten.

Seine Hände lagen jetzt an ihren Oberschenkeln.  
Langsam führte er sie an ihr hoch.  
Das seidige Material zwischen seinen Finger.

Sie spürte warme Finger an ihren Seiten hoch gleiten.

Gaben sie unbarmherzig der Kühle des Raumes preis.

Unwillkürlich presste sie sich enger an die einzige Wärmequelle- Omi.  
Entlockte ihm ein überraschtes Aufkeuchen als er sie so nahe spürte.

Doch der Stoff, der noch zwischen ihnen lag, störte sie ungemein.  
Mit leicht zitternden Fingern öffnete sie Knopf für Knopf und überzog   
jedes Quäntchen freier Haut mit Küsschen. Bis sie zum Hosenbund kam.

Dort hielt sie kurz inne.  
Dann kehrte sie wieder zu Omis Mund zurück.  
Küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während sie den Knopf öffnete und die   
Hose einfach runtergleiten ließ.

Jetzt traf Erhitzt auf Erhitzt.  
Bevor sie es jedoch richtig mitschneiden konnte, hob Omi sie auf den   
Arm und setzte sie erst in ihrem Bett wieder ab. 

Dort verharrte er kurz vor dem Bett und nahm ihre Gestalt ganz in   
sich auf. Musste erst mal realisieren, dass ihn seine Liebe nicht   
weggestoßen hatte. Als sie ihn jedoch supersüß anlächelte und ihm   
die Hand hinhielt, beugte er sich über sie.

Folgte der Linie ihres Halses mit seiner Zunge.   
Hinterließ eine brennende Spur auf ihrer Haut.  
Küsste flüchtig die Kuhle bei ihrem Schlüsselbein.

Umfuhr spielerisch die hart aufgerichtete Knospe, während er mit   
der andern Hand ihre andere Brust kräftig massierte. 

Auf der einen Seite reizte er mit Zunge, Lippen und Zähnen.  
Auf der anderen mit seinen zärtlichen Fingern.

Keuchend lag sie auf dem Bett.  
Reckte sich ihm verlangend entgegen.  
Wollte alles.

Mit fahrigen Bewegungen fuhr sie von seinen Oberarmen auf seinen   
Rücken. Spürte das geschmeidige Spiel seiner Muskeln.

"Omi..."

Belustigte, jedoch schon verhangene Augen erschienen in ihrem   
Gesichtsfeld. 

Mit "M-mh?", versiegelte er ihren Mund.

Dann arbeitete sich ihr Geliebter immer weiter runter.  
Entfernte schwungvoll das noch letzte verbliebende Stück Stoff.  
Sowohl bei ihr, als auch bei ihm. 

Ihr Herz wummerte.   
Es schien ihr, dass Omi es hörte, obwohl er am Fußende hockte, denn   
er lächelte sie warm an.

Sein Herz wummerte.  
Er war irre nervös, denn er wollte seiner Aya nicht wehtun.  
Zum einen, weil er sie über alles liebte.   
Zum anderen, weil er sich nicht mit Ran anlegen wollte. 

Um sie und sich zu beruhigen, lächelte er.  
Erleichtert registrierte er wie Aya zu Antwort zurücklächelte.

Daraufhin legte er seine Finger auf ihre Knöchel.  
Folgte zärtlich, wie ein Hauch, den Sehnen und Muskeln.

Gelangte bei den empfindsamen Innenschenkeln an.  
Dort beugte er seinen Kopf und berührte mit seinen Lippen flüchtig   
die zarte Haut.

Doch diese Zärtlichkeit löste bei Aya ein reines Gefühlschaos aus.  
Verlangend öffnete sie ihre Schenkel.  
Hob bebend ihre Hüften.

Doch Omi ließ sich jetzt richtig zwischen ihren Beinen nieder.  
Hielt mit einer Hand ihre Hüfte fest, mit der anderen umfasste   
er ihre Brust.

Dann flatterte seine Zunge über ihre Klitoritis

Aufstöhnend verkrallte sie sich in seinem dunkelblonden Haarschopf.  
Wenn er nicht bald aufhörte, könnte sie bald nicht mehr an sich halten.

Doch Omi dachte nicht daran aufzuhören.  
Dafür genoss er Ayas Reaktion zu sehr. 

Genüsslich fuhr seine Zunge auf und ab.  
Saugte zart an ihr.   
Brachte sie dazu sich aufzubäumen und seinen Namen zu stöhnen.

In ihm selber stauten sich die Gefühle.  
Sammelten sich zwischen seinen Beinen.  
Doch er hielt sich tapfer zurück.

Berauschte sich an ihrem Geschmack.  
Da er seine Neugier nicht bremsen konnte, tauchte er mit seiner   
Zunge in Aya ein.

Fühlte die Enge.  
Die Weichheit.

Wenn er sich vorstellte, dass er...

Seine Erregung schwoll bei dem Gedanken noch härter an.

‚Oh Gott...', war alles was sie denken konnte, als sie Omis   
vorwitzige Zunge in sich spürte.

Doch er hatte Erbarmen mit ihr und führte sie wieder zu der Knospe   
zwischen ihren Beinen zurück.

Das er das machte um selber nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, brauchte   
sie ja nicht wissen. 

Sein Rhythmus war schneller und härter geworden, sodass sie bald mit   
einem leisen Aufschrei kam.

Erschöpft spürte sie noch die Nachbeben des Orgasmus in sich, als Omi   
an ihrem Ohr anfing zu knabbern und ihr so schon wieder Schauer über   
den Rücken schickte.

Sie spürte seine Erregung an ihrer Hüfte.  
Spielerisch stieß sie ihn an und wurde mit einem verhaltenen Seufzer   
belohnt. 

Sie zog seinen Mund über ihren.  
Konnte sich selbst noch ein wenig schmecken.

Fuhr mit einem Fuß an seiner Wade lag.

Spürte, wie er vor unterdrückten Gefühlen zitterte.

Sanft dirigierte sie den Rest seines Körpers in die richtige Richtung.  
Bis sie seinen heißen Schaft an ihrem Eingang spürte.

Omi unterbrach ihren Kuss um ihr forschend in die lustverhangenen   
Augen zu blicken.

Da sie nicht mehr in der Lage war irgendwas zu sagen, nickte sie bloß. 

Vorsichtig drang er in sie ein.  
Spürte einen kurzen Wiederstand und dann nichts als süße Enge.  
Nachgiebige, weiche Enge.

Erregt keuchte er auf.  
Presste seinen Mund wieder auf ihre Lippen.  
Forderte ihre Zunge im selben Takt wie ihren Unterleib.

Ein kurzer Schmerz durchzuckte sie.  
Doch dann nichts als Wellen der Erregung, als Omi sie verlangend küsste.

Fordernd wurde sein Rhythmus schneller.  
Ohne Schwierigkeiten passte sie sich ihm an.

Konnte sie doch selbst keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen, bei dem   
Wirbelsturm der Gefühle, der zwischen ihnen tobte.

Alles was sie wusste, war, das sie ihn noch tiefer in sich spüren wollte.

Sie schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüften.  
Brachte ihn nun so nahe, dass nicht mal mehr ein Blatt Papier zwischen   
ihnen Platz gefunden hätte.

Er spürte, wie er tiefer in ihr versank.  
Merkte die kräftige Umklammerung ihrer Beine. 

Diese Aktion war es dann auch, die sie beide über die Klippen der   
Lust springen ließ. 

...

Sie merkte seinen regelmäßigen Herzschlag an ihrem Rücken.   
Sein Atem kitzelte sie am Nacken.

Den einen Arm missbrauchte sie als Kopfkissen, den anderen hatte   
er beschützend um sie gelegt.

Spielte jedoch jetzt gedankenverloren mit dem Ring an der Kette.

Leise fragte sie:

"Was ist?"

Als er ihren ängstlichen Unterton in ihrer Stimme wahrnahm,   
schmunzelte er ein wenig. 

Glaubte sie etwa wirklich, dass er sie nach dieser Nacht noch   
verlassen würde? könnte? 

"Eigentlich bin ich hergekommen, um mit dir zu reden.", bekam sie   
zur Antwort.

Langsam schloss sie die Augen.

Sie hatte es geahnt.  
Jetzt würde er sie bitten alles zu vergessen und weiter zumachen   
wie bisher. Tapfer schluckte sie die aufkommenden Tränen runter. 

"Und um mein Versprechen von damals zu erneuern."

Hatte sie sich verhört?  
Meinte er etwa das gleiche Versprechen, welches ihr auch gerade   
durch den Sinn ging?

Fassungslos drehte sie sich in seinen Armen, um ihm in seine   
wunderschönen Augen blicken zu können.

Stahlgrau versank in Himmelblau.

Wärme und Liebe strahlten ihr entgegen, während Omi sie fragte:

"Möchtest du mich heiraten?"

Derweil in einer anderen Wohnung...

Er wickelte sich enger in die Wärme seiner Decke.  
Driftete immer weiter in die Tiefen des Schlafes.

Dann jedoch merkte er, wie das Bett ein wenig wackelte, weil jemand sein   
Gewicht darauf verlagerte. Jemand die Bettdecke hob, um unter sie zu   
schlüpfen und sich eine Hand über seine, welche auf seinem Bauch ruhte,   
legte.

Sogleich kuschelte er sich an den Körper hinter ihm.  
Genoss die Wärme, die der Andere eigentlich immer ausstrahlte.

Verschlafen erkundigte er sich:

"Viel zu tun gehabt heute, Liebling?"

"Sorry. Wollt' dich nicht wecken."

Er drückte kurz Brads kräftige Hand und meinte dann:

"Macht nix." 

Da sein Pantherchen jedoch schwieg und ihm seine Frage nicht   
beantwortete, setzte Ran sich auf. Schaute auf seinen Geleibten   
runter, der ihn mit undurchdringlicher Mine musterte.

Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Blick nicht.  
Hatte er was falsch gemacht?

‚Nicht das ich wüsste...'

Sie lebten seit mehr als zehn Monaten zusammen.

Er mochte es, nach Haus zu kommen und mit einer zärtlichen   
Umarmung begrüßt zu werden.

Oder wenn sein Panther noch nicht da war, schon für sie   
beide das Abendessen vorzubereiten. 

Er mochte es, wenn Brad seine Verspannung merkte und ihm einfach   
eine Massage verpasste.

Oder einfach nur in seinen Armen aufzuwachen.

Oder...

Er hätte die Liste beliebig fortsetzen können.  
Aber all diese Dingen sagten doch nur eins:

"I love you...", flüsterte er leise.

Er wurde mit einem leisen Lächeln belohnt.  
Jenes Lächeln, welches er so an Brad liebte und niemand außer   
ihm zu sehen bekam.

Der Amerikaner langte zum Nachttischchen, holte was aus der Schublade   
und setzte sich ebenfalls auf. 

Verunsichert schaute er nach unten.

"Ich... ich habe noch was in der Stadt besorgt."

Jetzt hatte er die volle Aufmerksamkeit seines Geliebten.  
Der war nämlich absolut neugierig darauf zu erfahren, was Brad   
derart verunsichern konnte.

"Nun... weißt..."

Ran machte es ihm auch nicht gerade leicht, denn jetzt unterbrach er   
ihn mit einem gespannten: 

"Ja?"

Leicht entnervt hob Brad eine kleine Schatulle.  
Klappte sie auf und sagte leise:

"Ich weiß, dass es vor dem Gesetz keinen Wert hat...doch vielleicht...   
nur so... für uns..." 

Perplex starrte Ran auf die Schatulle.  
Lagen in ihr doch tatsächlich zwei gold- glänzende Ringe.  
Nur langsam drang das eben gesagte an sein Bewusstsein.  
Kombiniert mit den Ringen...

Wie würde sich sein Rotschopf entscheiden?  
Seine Nerven waren bis zum zerreißen gespannt.  
Er war kurz davor die Ringe in die hinterste Ecke des Zimmers zu   
schleudern und sich bei Ran für diesen kleinen Zwischenfall zu   
entschuldigen, als...

"JAAAAA...." 

Und damit hatte er einen freudestrahlenden Geliebten an seinem Hals hängen.  
Gerührt ließ Ran seinen Kopf in der Halsbeuge des Anderen ruhen und   
rieb mit seiner Nase über die empfindliche Haut:

"Ja...", wiederholte er leise. "Ich will."

Vorsichtig löste sich Brad von Ran.

Schaute ihm ganz fest in seine vor Freude glänzenden dunklen   
Amethyste. Streifte sanft den goldenen Reif über seinen Finger.

Auch Ran nahm ohne hinzusehen den Ring aus der Schatulle.  
Er war ganz in den Augen des Amerikaners versunken, als er ihm   
ebenfalls den Ring ansteckte.

Sie mussten nichts sagen.  
Alles was sie wissen mussten, lasen sie in den Augen des Gegenübers.

Vorsichtig, fast schüchtern, trafen sich ihre Lippen.  
Vereinten sich.  
Besiegelten ihren Bund.

Ruhig stand die Orchidee auf der Fensterbank.  
Erwartete gelassen den Sonnenaufgang...

Stolz führte er seine schöne Schwester zum Altar.

Übergab sie dem strahlenden Omi.

Endlich konnte der silberne, feingearbeitete Ring seinem eigentlichen   
Zweck zugeführt werden und den Finger einer glücklichen Braut zieren.

Er hatte dem jetzigen Pärchen mehr Glück gebracht als dem vorherigen.

Und er mochte es.  
Mochte es, wenn die Menschen um ihn herum glücklich waren.

Denn die Besitzerin davor, hatte ihn immer nur in einer dunklen kleinen   
Schublade aufbewahrt. Weil sie nicht glücklich war.

Da er jedoch das Glück dem Leid vorzog, schwor er sich, sein Paar vor   
allen größeren Katastrophen zu bewahren. 

Immer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, das war's jetzt aber endgültig mit ‚Geliebte Orchidee' ^___^


End file.
